Screams of Shadows
by Ferris Ulf
Summary: What are you when you have no memories?Yami discovers Bakura remembers the past. How far is he willing to go to find out the truth, esp. when Bakura refuses to tell him anything? Is there a limit at all? Sequel is now out: BeyondTomorrow,BeforeToday
1. Chapter 1: Realization

What are you when you have no memories of who you are? Yami soon discovers that Bakura **remembers** the past. How far is he willing to go to find out the truth, especially when Bakura refuses to tell him anything? Is there a limit at all? (not yaoi, not torture, not in a humorous way either.)

Oookay, let's get started then, shall we? This is my first fanfic….well, first fanfic ever submitted to this website. I'm blabbering. Sorry.

I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I own this story. Booya!

**Note**: I know the _real_ plot of Yu-gi-oh, people. I'm going to change it. I'm stating this so I won't get e-mails and such going "That's not how it is!" I know. Shut up.

**Screams of Shadows**

"_Why have you forgotten! Why!"_

_Yami stared about frantically, but all was complete darkness. The voice was distant, echoing. There was something familiar about it; its deepness held a regal air, yet he could not place it. _

"_Where are you?" Yami screamed, turning around helplessly._

"_Why?...Why?...Why?..."_

"Why aren't you up yet?"

"Huh?" Yami slowly opened his eyes, staring at the figure almost identical to himself.

"I asked you why you haven't gotten up yet. For heaven's sake, Yami, we're supposed to meet up with the others in half an hour!" Yugi's large, violet eyes held a look of complete exasperation.

"Who? Wha…?" Yami blinked, his mind still clouded by the dream.

"Just hurry up and get dressed. I'll get some breakfast set up for you," Yugi sighed, walking quickly for the door.

"Why?" Yami murmured, brain still replaying the voice.

"So you won't starve until lunchtime, silly."

"Huh? I'm sorry, abiou. Did you say something?" Yami asked, glancing about the room for the first time.

"You are impossible sometimes. You know that," Yugi muttered, shutting the door behind him.

Yami blinked in confusion before shaking his head and walking to his closet.

What were you thinking about this morning? Didn't you sleep well last night?" Yugi questioned as the two of them walked down the street.

"I slept fine, abiou. I was just…I've been having strange dreams lately… I think they may have something to do with my past." Yugi's eyes widened at this.

"But…I thought you didn't have memories…" he said softly, still staring at his other half.

At this, Yami's gaze dropped to the pavement ahead of them. They both knew this was a delicate subject for him to discuss. He knew Yugi was trying to be as gentle as possible when discussing it. Yami sighed heavily.

"Perhaps…it's nothing, abiou. It's probably just my mind trying to make some sense of it all," he murmured, eyes still cast downward.

Yugi finally tore his gaze from Yami. "I bet you're right. Your mind doesn't have a past to remember. So therefore…it's trying to create a reason for not remembering. It's something the human mind does; tries to create logic from confusion."

Yami nodded slowly. They continued on in silence until they reached the apartment building Jou lived in. In front of the complex stood Honda and Jou.

"Jou! Honda!" Yugi greeted cheerily, running up to them.

"Hey Yug! How's it goin'?" Jou grinned, slapping his shorter friend on the shoulder.

Yami smiled as he watched the trio joke about. He slowly trudged up to them. He was having a difficult time focusing on anything this morning.

"Hi Yami," Honda grinned while holding a struggling Jou in a headlock.

"Hey Yami man, could you help me get this jerk off?" Jou squirmed violently in Honda's tight embrace.

Yami chuckled as he and Yugi helped free Jou.

"So where's Anzu?" Jou asked, glancing about.

"She had to run some errands or something. She said she'd meet us at Ryou's," Yugi smiled as they began to walk away together.

"WHAT!" Yami, Jou, and Honda halted to a stop, staring in amazement at their little friend. Yugi smiled innocently as he looked back and forth between his companions.

"Yug, you're not serious!" Jou exclaimed.

"Heh," Yugi grinned, scratching his head.

"I'll take it you are," Honda moaned, slapping his forehead.

"Yugi, you _do_ realize that the tomb robber resides in that house?" Yami muttered, rubbing his temples. This day was going from bad to worse.

Yugi stood up to his tallest, (heh) staring confidently back at his darker half. "Yami, I know, all right. That's where _you_ come in…"

"What?" Yami narrowed his eyes, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Ryou has made Bakura promise not to attack, insult, or in any way mock or infuriate you. No shadow powers either. I promised you'd show the same courtesy."

"Ryou can't make Bakura do anything," Jou rolled his eyes.

"It's a trick," Yami agreed at the very thought of the ancient thief's smirking face. "He's always up to something."

Yugi stood his ground firmly, staring defiantly at his friends. "Ryou said Bakura gave his word. At least give him a chance."

"The tomb robber does not deserve a chance. He's had multiple chances where he could have made peace but instead chose violence and destruction," Yami stated, folding his arms.

"Plus he's just psychotic," Jou grumbled.

Yugi threw up his arms in exasperation. "Fine! You wimps wait here. I'll go get Ryou and Anzu myself. You guys are pathetic." With that he stormed off towards Ryou's.

"Abiou, you are _not_ going there alone!" Yami yelled, running after with Jou and Honda at his heels.

Yugi spun around, facing them. "Then promise, Yami."

Yami's eyes widened as he stared back.

/ Yugi, I cannot make a promise like that! What if…/ Yami began through their mind link.

/ Just promise you won't start anything. You have a time controlling your temper, you know. / Yugi pleaded.

/….Fine. But if he throws a fireball full of shadow magic there will be no holding back on my part. /

Yugi grinned at this comment and was satisfied.

Jou and Honda watched the two smile and begin to walk away.

"Man, I hate it when they do that. I never know what's going on!" Jou shook his head as they trailed behind the pair of multi-colored haired boys.

"You said it," Honda replied dully.

"Hey guys!" Ryou beamed, opening the front door to his home. The four friends stood somewhat awkwardly on the porch, alert.

"Hi Ryou!" Yugi replied cheerily. "Is Anzu here yet?"

"Not yet. She should be soon though. Does anyone want a snack while we're…?"

"Hoo yeah!" Jou grinned before anyone could stop him.

'Damn!' thought Yami.

"All right, come on in!" Ryou smiled, disappearing into the house.

"Ooooh shit…" Jou breathed, realization hitting him in a full swing.

"Great going, champ," Honda groaned.

"Well, let's not offend Ryou," Yami said through gritted teeth.

Yugi rolled his eyes and led the way into the house.

"Just make yourselves comfortable here in the living room. I'll go find something to munch," Ryou grinned as he strolled toward the kitchen. "Oh guys," he stopped in the doorway. "Stay out of _there_, okay?" he stated, pointing to a closed door near the entrance to the hallway. "Bakura's in there. He said he'll stay out of our way if we stay out of his. You get the idea," Ryou added knowingly before disappearing into the kitchen.

"All too well," Honda muttered as they stood awkwardly in the center of the living room.

"Well," Yugi chippered up, "let's sit down and wait for Anzu." He plopped down on the nearest blue lazy-boy chair.

"Y-yeah. Shouldn't take too long. Then we can get outta here," Honda sighed, glancing at the "forbidden" Door.

"I don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm starvin'!" Jou grinned as he stretched out on the couch by the large front window. This statement was met with exasperated sighs from the others.

"I doubt he's even in there. It's too quiet. You can always tell something's amuck when the tomb robber's quiet," Yami stated, peering towards the Door.

"Forget about it, Yami," Yugi sighed, tired of the whole ordeal.

/ But abiou…/

/ I said no more and I meant it! I want to have a fun day with our friends. Is that so much to ask for/

/ But the tomb robber…/

/ I said knock it off/

Jou and Honda watched this subtle interaction. Honda looked quite bored with it. Jou finally spoke up.

"Will you two stop dat? It makes me really uncomfortable," Jou sat his chin on his hand.

"My apologies, Jou, it's kind of a habit," Yami grinned sheepishly.

"Here we are!" Ryou appeared in the doorway with an assortment of snacks on a huge glass tray.

"Dat's what I'm talking about!" Jou jumped up immediately and in an instant was beside their host who was attempting to set the tray down on the coffee table whilst Jou and Honda attacked the contents upon it.

Yami and Yugi laughed.

"I swear, Honda, you're as bad as him sometimes!" Yami chuckled as they watched the two cram as much food as their mouths would permit.

"Y'know, they'd probably be able to eat three times as fast if they could unhinge their jaws like a snake," Yugi stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" he asked cheerfully when everyone stared.

They all froze at the sound of shouting what sounded like threats came from the Door. They were all on their feet in an instant. Jou and Honda looked ready to flee the house.

"Not again," Ryou mumbled wearily.

"Who-who's he yellin' at?" Jou asked, trying to look calm.

"….Yami?" Yugi asked worriedly.

The others turned to the former monarch's entire frame tensed, trembling slightly. His eyes were wide in disbelief, fists clenched at his side. Without warning, Yami raced to the door and barged in, ignoring the others' yells.

The former tomb robber sat in a swivel chair with a look of pure shock on his face, a cigarette dangling between his slender, pale fingers. Yami marched over and yanked the other up by the collar of this shirt so they were eye to eye.

"What did you just say!"

The others reached the doorway and skidded to a terrified halt. The two Yamis stood in the corner of the room. The tension was obvious. Yami appeared out of breath and unable to find his voice at the moment. His eyes glowed with aggression and…was it disbelief?

/ Yami/ Yugi whispered tentatively through their mind link only to find Yami's end sealed.

Bakura's eyes had lost their surprised look. In place there was a look of indifference along with a glint that was hard to place. A slight grin spread across his face. He opened his mouth and blew a cloud of smoke directly into the panting pharaoh's face. Said monarch lost his grip on the tomb raider's collar as he coughed, his lungs choking on the smoke.

"Ryou," Bakura's gruff voice cut through the silence like a knife. "I do believe you said that if I held up my end of the bargain that this dolt would do the same…not that I expected him to," the thief added, raising the cigarette to his lips as he studied the other yami before him who had regained his composure.

Ryou trembled slightly beside the others.

"Don't you…go blaming…anything on him," Yami wheezed, clenching his fists tightly.

"Hmm…." the tomb robber let out another puff of black smoke. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your…greeting?" Bakura eyed the pharaoh intensely as if he could pick apart the other's mind piece by piece.

"What you said….what you were yelling…" Yami began, remembering why he'd barged in in the first place.

Bakura scoffed, "Oh Ra, don't tell me you're upset because I was cursing all the gods and deity that came to mind?" Shaking his head in mock sorrow, the thief plopped back down into his chair and turned towards the computer monitor. "Machines can be such a pain in the ass…like former rulers of ancient civilizations."

'Oooh boy,' Yugi thought.

Yami grabbed the back of the chair and yanked it around so Bakura was facing him once again. The former pharaoh placed a hand on either arm of the chair to prevent the other from getting up. He moved closer to the thief, eyes burning with intensity.

"You listen here! You were speaking Ancient Egyptian!" Yami finally voiced what he'd wanted to say since he'd come into the room.

Bakura's eyes were now full of boredom and annoyance. "Oh my, you don't say. Ra forbid a former ancient Egyptian thief should be able to speak ancient Egyptian!" he cried in mock horror.

Yami closed in on Bakura. "How did you learn it! Where! When!"

Bakura blinked in confusion. "I grew up speaking it. Ancient Egypt. A few thousand years ago."

Yami gawked at him in disbelief, his jaw slacked. The others remained silent, befuddled and quite intimidated by the scene before them.

"What are you getting at?" Bakura asked suspiciously, slanted eyes narrowing.

"You….you _remember_!" Yami whispered hoarsely.

All righty we're getting off to a Great start! Marik will be appearing in the next chapter. grins He gives the story a bit more humor...Marik Rocks! Anyhoo, this story will be focused on quite a few different characters. Jou will have a major role later on...I've said enough. zips mouth shut I also will try not to be _too_ mean to Anzu for the sake of her fans.

Review peoples!


	2. Chapter 2: Remember?

Chapter Two

Okay. One review so far. Manic Demon is awesome! And no, I will NOT put all the chapters up at the same time. However, since you begged so flatteringly, I'm putting this chapter up sooner than planned.Since you're my first reviewer, I'll dedicate this chappie to You!(don't expect it to be this soon **all** the time…)

I don't own Yugioh…and so on and so forth… rolls eyes

A special note on Marik in this story: he's Not the yami. Yami Marik was banished at the end of Battle City. That remains unchanged. Got it? Okay then…

**Chapter two: Remember?**

"You…you remember?" Yami whispered hoarsely.

All eyes were on the tomb robber now except for Ryou's, who was looking about confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bakura sneered. "Of course I remember! How could I forget all the shit you…" He froze in mid-sentence, eyes locked with Yami's. "You mean you've forgotten? _Everything_?"

The look of defeat on the former monarch's face answered what he could not bear to say. Yami had no idea what to do now. He'd thought the tomb robber had no recollection of the past; now, however, it was quite obvious this wasn't the case.

Bakura sat back slightly, a smug smirk appearing on his face. "So what's all this been then?"

Yami blinked in confusion. "What?"

"This whole _high and mighty_ act you've been putting on in this modern age," Bakura replied smoothly, flicking off the ash from the end of his cigarette. "Is this how you've always acted or is this what you think you should act like?"

"What do you mean by 'I think I should act'?"

Bakura's eyes held a confident gleam, "Perhaps you act the way you do, all high and mighty above all the rest, because you assume that's how pharaoh's acted in ancient Egypt?"

"I did not come here to be insulted or judged by the likes of you, tomb robber," Yami growled, advancing slightly.

"That's the attitude I mean…and it's 'former' tomb robber now, thank you very much. This isn't Egypt. You are not a god. You never were. Get that in your spiky head," Bakura sneered.

An instant later Yami backed off a few steps, howling in pain. Yugi rushed forward to his darker half who was clutching his left hand to his chest. Yami glared down at the red burn mark that was darkening on the back of said hand.

"YOU!" he shrieked in uncontrollable fury.

Bakura remained in his seat, the scrunched cigarette dangling between his thumb and index finger.

"Now Yami…" Yugi began, desperate to avoid a fight between the two ancient spirits.

"I suggest you take your leave now. You've already overstayed your welcome," Bakura said icily, eyes never leaving the enraged yami before him.

Yami's eyes blazed with intensity, yet he didn't utter a sound. Yugi gripped his darker half's arm gently. The others stood tensely in the doorway.

/Yami/ Yugi whispered through their mind link as he tugged softly on his arm; his other half had let down his defense.

Just then there was the sound of the front door opening, followed by a bubbly "Hello!"

Anzu pranced in. Everyone just stared at her.

Not noticing the tension in the room she continued: "Hey guys! So are we ready to go?" she chirped.

Her smile slowly fell as she noticed the trio by the computer. Yami was glaring daggers at Bakura who sat calmly in front of him. Penetrating eyes bore into her as his head turned in her direction. A terrified Yugi stood trembling next to Yami, clutching his other half's arm.

Bakura slowly turned his attention back to Yami. "You heard me. Out. _Now_." He stood up, pointing to the door.

Yami looked as if he'd attempt to punch the white-haired spirit's lights out at any given moment. To the surprise of all, he turned on his heel and headed for the door. Jou and Honda grabbed Anzu and rushed for the front door.

"Hey, guys wait!" she squealed as she was dragged off.

Poor Yugi, still grasping his darker half's arm, was all but pulled across the room. At the doorway Yami stopped and glared over his shoulder at the tomb robber with a look that clearly said **This is not over**.

Bakura managed a sadistical smirk that replied **I know**.

Ryou looked back and forth worriedly. Not wanting to be subject to Bakura's rage, he meant to follow his friends. He froze in the doorway when a gruff voice spoke in his head.

(And where are you going, dear light? We have some things to discuss)

Ryou nodded silently at Bakura, trembling as he watched his friends disappear down the street.

"He knows!" Yami ranted, pacing about the living room back at the game shop.

After the whole ordeal at Ryou's the friends were no longer in the carefree, high-spirited mood they had been. Not feeling like going to the arcade or to the movies they opted for going back to the game shop; so there they sat.

"Yami…" Yugi began from his spot on the floor.

"HE BLOODY REMEMBERS!" Yami screamed, face beet red.

The others tensed visibly.

"Hey man, you need to calm down. You're scarin' people here," Jou mumbled from behind the couch.

"Yes Yami, just ignore Bakura. He's an idiot. What does he know?" Anzu huffed, sitting lady-like on the arm of the couch.

"He knows about the past," Yami murmured hopelessly, collapsing on the floor and burying his face in his hands.

"But is that even possible?" Tristan asked curiously.

"I don't know really…It would make more sense if I knew more about the millennium items…how they work….how peoples' souls got sealed in them in the first place…" Yami sighed, glancing at his hand where a bright red burn remained.

"We should put some ointment on that," Yugi suggested, standing up and heading for the bathroom.

"Yami, what happened to your poor hand?" Anzu cried in distress, noticing the burn for the first time.

"Had a run-in with Bakura's cigarette," Yami muttered dully.

"Yeah, wazzup with dat? The bastard!" Jou snarled.

"…and it's such a bad habit too! Doesn't he realize how bad cigarettes are for your health…and that Ryou's breathing in second-hand smoke!" Anzu ranted, totally missing the point of the conversation.

"Anzu, I don't think he cares," Honda replied, staring at the ceiling.

"Besides, he's immortal like Yami," Yugi stated, reappearing with a first aid kit.

"So you can get wounded but not killed?" Jou pondered, staring at the burn that Yugi was now cleaning.

"I guess. I'm not really sure yet how this all works. Heck, I don't even know how that baka and I got our own bodies," Yami replied.

He chuckled internally at the thought of the incident. He'd just woken up one morning on Yugi's bedroom floor, not the chambers of his puzzle. What was even stranger was he feel the carpet. Holding up a hand that was no longer transparent he reacted the way probably anyone else in his situation would: he screamed bloody murder. This, in turn, woke Yugi, who spotted him and screamed as well. Luckily, Yugi's grandfather was on an archeological dig or something at the time, otherwise they could have added a third party to their little screaming fit.

Yami lifted his eyes to Yugi's and saw the gleam in them that said he was remembering the same incident.

"It's all too confusing for me," Jou mumbled.

Honda grunted in response. Jou smacked him. Honda smacked him back. Then they were in a wrestling match on the floor.

"It never ends with those two," Yugi smiled, closing the first aid kit.

Anzu looked on with an expression of motherly disapproval. Yami, meanwhile, was exhausted and didn't really care either way.

/Abiou/

/ Yeah Yami/

/ I'm going upstairs to rest. Tell the other when they're done./ Yami said glancing at Anzu who was tugging on Honda who was in the process of choking Jou.

Yugi grinned. /Sure thing Yami./ He watched his darker half ascend the stairs amidst the insanity.

Bakura sat on the roof of the house, staring at the stars. He held a cigarette to his lips as he watched the red lights of a plane in the distance.

"You know that's a bad habit. I keep telling you to quit before it kills you."

Bakura rolled his eyes and turned to the blond who was struggling out of a second-story window to the roof top. Letting out a yelp, the violet-eyed boy lost his grip and flew backwards. He clamped his eyes shut, waiting for the crash but opened them when he felt a pressure around his wrist.

"You're an idiot, you know that," Bakura grunted, pulling Marik back up.

"Well good evening to you too," Marik grinned, rubbing his wrist. He let out a whistle as he glanced at the ground below.

"You're lucky I've got quick reflexes," Bakura threw the cigarette into the downspout.

"Nah, it wouldn't have been _that_ bad," Marik laughed, leaning against the chimney.

"True, you skull's too thick to be penetrated," Bakura muttered, lighting up another cigarette.

"Well you're the one who decided to camp out on the roof," Marik stretched, all worries gone.

"At least I can balance on the roof."

"Someone's moody tonight."

"Shut up."

"Hmm…have a bad day, did we?"

"I've just got a lot on my mind, Marik. You could not comprehend what's been going on lately."

"Well I can't if you don't tell me," Marik yawned.

"Fat chance," the thief scoffed.

"What's that mean, anyway? 'Fat chance'?" Marik wondered, shifting about in an attempt to find a comfy position on the slanted roof.

"It's an expression, fool," Bakura sighed.

"Well I knew _that_, I just was wondering what it meant. Now come on, tell me what's bugging ya."

The corner of the ancient thief's eye twitched slightly. Marik frowned. He reached over and tried to snatch the cigarette from his friend.

"Wah!" he yelped, losing his balance slightly.

"Serves you right," Bakura grinned, inhaling another wiff of smoke.

"I keep telling you to quit that crap," Marik lecture. "It's gonna kill you."

"First off, no one tells me what to do. Second, I'm an immortal, you nimwit."

"Well it still can't be good for you," Marik mumbled dejectedly.

"Marik, just concern yourself with your own problems. You certainly have enough."

"Actually, I'm doing all right. Now come on, something's really getting to you. You're only this moody when something's really rough for you." Marik scooted closer.

Bakura sighed heavily, giving in. "Yami and his little posse came over today."

Marik tensed, knowing this couldn't be good. "Go on."

"Well I was shouting at the computer in ancient Egyptian…stupid thing froze up again…" Marik nodded; he was quite used to such tantrums from the tomb robber. "Anyway, he barges in and demands to know how I can speak it so fluently. Apparently…he's forgotten his past."

Marik suddenly found the dirt under the nail of his right pinkie extremely interesting. He picked at it, sweating slightly. He knew Bakura was waiting for a response. How was he going to break this to him? He felt the thief's eyes on him and finally spoke.

"Well…isn't that…interesting," he managed.

"**_Marik_**," Bakura emphasized each syllable.

"Hmm?" Marik glanced over at the thief innocently. Bakura's eyes were narrowed menacingly. 'Oooh shit.'

"Do you have something you'd like to tell me?" Bakura asked far too sweetly, his fingers holding the cigarette twitching.

"Uh…erm…could we get off the roof first?" Marik whimpered, imagining what it might feel like to be blasted off.

"What do you mean you KNEW?" Bakura screamed in fury.

"See this is the kind of reaction I was afraid of," Marik mumbled from behind a chair.

"So you decided it was better not to tell me at all?"

"Basically," Marik shrugged, coming out from behind the chair and sitting on it. "I mean, it doesn't really affect you all that much, knowing he has no recollection of the past. However, him knowing you remember would only be an annoyance to _you_."

"How so?" Bakura scowled slightly.

"Think about it, Kura. He's gonna want answers now," Marik stated matter-of-factly.

Bakura froze. 'Damn'

"I hate it when you're right," he grumbled, violently tossing a burnt cigarette into the fireplace.

"I'm always right. You should know that by now," Marik smirked smugly, standing up and proceeding to the front door.

Bakura remained next to the fire, staring into the dancing flames. Marik paused, his hand on the door knob. He'd never seen his friend this unnerved before.

"Hey, you gonna be all right?" he asked softly, completely serious now.

"Sure."

Marik knew there was something else wrong, but it was obvious Bakura didn't want to discuss it. They could read each other well. Sighing, he opened the door, turning once more to see his friend lighting up another cigarette.

"Those tobacco companies must be making a fortune off of you," he joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"And what gave you the impression that I pay for them?" the thief turned, a victorious smirk on his face.

Marik shook his head, chuckling as he left.

**NOTE: Important!**

Okay people, I have an announcement to make. In some of the later chapters there are more interactions between Marik and basically all of the other characters. Some people might look at some future interactions between Marik and Bakura (not sexual, don't panic) as romance. That is not what I am aiming for in this fic. However, if you want to view their relationship that way, go ahead if it makes you happy. I don't care either way. It just isn't what I'm leaning towards in this particular fic. Another time. Another place. Okay just wanted to make that clear! Until later!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Dead End

Well here we are again! I've just started writing chapter nine! Be happy, peoples! I'm doing this for you! (plus it's fun…) Anyway, I think I'll dedicate this chapter to my sister who is reading the story and telling me what she thinks of it.

My cousin suggested I put some of my poetry in my stories. I'll start off with an extremely short one. If you don't like poetry, fine; just skip it then.

**Dominant**

**Eyes like ice**

**That slice through flesh**

**Can view the lies**

**And make one feel less.**

Heh. In the future I'll try to relate them to the story more. Booya!

I don't own Yugioh. sobs

I'd also like to say that is erasing tons of my punctuation marks. If someone knows how to fix this…well, you get the idea.

Chapter three: Dead End

"Yami! Yami wake up!" Yugi whispered loudly, shaking the tossing form.

Yami bolted up, looking about frantically. His heart beat rapidly, sweat trickling down his forehead. His chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath.

/What? What is it/

/You were having a nightmare./ Yugi replied.

/Oh/ An awkward silence fell. The yami and hikari stared at one another in the darkness.

/What time is it/

/2 a.m./ Yugi rubbed his eyes sleepily.

/Sorry abiou./

/Not your fault. I was having trouble sleeping anyway/ Yugi shrugged.

/Any particular reason/ Yami questioned, concerned.

/Just thinking about today…er…yesterday. It certainly was a shock./

/Hm…/

/What do you plan to do now? With Bakura remembering the past and all.../

/…/

/Yami/

"I'm not sure, abiou. I seriously doubt he'll tell me anything," Yami muttered out loud.

"It doesn't hurt to ask," Yugi replied, fiddling with the band of his watch.

"With Bakura it could," Yami grumbled.

"Why not ask Ryou then? Maybe Bakura's told him something," Yugi suggested.

"That's a good idea, but I'll have to do it subtly so Ryou won't get in trouble with that bastard," Yami growled.

"Ask him at school tomorrow…er…today," Yugi sighed, falling against Yami's pillow.

"I forgot about school! We'd better get back to sleep!" Yami started.

"Mmm…right…" Yugi mumbled, falling asleep.

Yami smiled at the smaller figure before curling up beside him.

"…so that's the answer to your question. Now about chapter seventeen…" the teacher's voice droned on and on.

Yami blinked slowly, his head dropping slightly. Yawning, he found he could not focus. Glancing over at Ryou, he watched the boy furiously taking notes.

School would be a perfect place to talk to Ryou. Bakura, unlike Yami, did not attend school. Ra knows what the former tomb robber did to entertain his psychotic mind during the day.

"Psst! Yami!" Jou whispered.

"Yes?"

"What's your plan for that bastard now?" Jou grinned. "Cause if you need some ideas, Honda an' I have got a few up our sleeves!"

Yami chuckled quietly. "Thanks Jou, but I'd rather not get the rest of you involved any more than you already are."

"But he was such an ass to you yesterday!" Jou cried in disappointment.

"Mister Wheeler!" the teacher snapped. "That'll be a detention after school!"

"Yes mam," Jou grumbled sourly.

"Has anyone seen Ryou?" Yami asked as he glanced around the cafeteria.

"No, as soon as class ended he zoomed outta there," Honda replied, plopping down in the chair between Anzu and Jou.

"Mnch ah echi umph," Jou said with a mouthful of food.

"Jou, swallow please," Anzu scolded in disgust as bits of food fell from his mouth onto the table.

"Do you think Bakura threatened Ryou to stay away from us?" Honda asked before biting into his sandwich.

"I've no doubt about it," Yami glowered at his tray of food.

"But that's not fair! Yami has a right to know about the past!" Anzu complained.

"And Bakura would give a damn because?" Honda scowled.

"I'll just try to catch Ryou in between classes or after school," Yami sighed.

The day continued on. None of the group found a chance to talk to Ryou. The boy disappeared in between classes. Right before each class began their white-haired friend would suddenly appear and take his seat. This frustrated Yami immensely.

'I just need him alone for 2 minutes! That all I want!' he ranted to himself.

"Excuse me, mam," Ryou asked quietly, raising a pale hand.

"Yes?"

"May I go to the restroom please?" he asked, eyes locking with the pharaoh's.

"Certainly," the teacher nodded. "Anyway class…"

Ryou looked back meaningfully at Yami as he left the room. Yami "suddenly" began to cough fitfully. Everyone turned and stared.

/Yami, you okay/

/Faking, abiou./

/Ah./

"Why don't you go get a drink," the teacher suggested.

Nodding, Yami stood up and raced out into the hallway. He did not stop until he reached the door to the boy's bathroom. He let out a yelp as a hand reached out and yanked him inside.

Ryou held a finger to his lips. They quickly inspected the room to make sure no one was occupying any of the stalls. Satisfied, Ryou turned to Yami.

"I already know what you're going to ask me," he whispered softly. "The answer is no. Bakura has never really said much about his past…even so, I wouldn't tell you. That would be invading his privacy. I'm pleading with you not to do so either."

"I…understand completely," Yami answered, choking back the lump in his throat.

"Then we are at an understanding? Good." Ryou swiftly left the stunned former monarch alone in the room.

"Bakura's gotta be threatening him," Honda muttered as they left the school at the end of the day. Jou stayed behind to serve his detention. Today was a rare occasion when Honda didn't have a detention as well.

"He said not to invade the tomb robber's privacy," Yami glowered once again, staring at the ground.

"Well, it _is_ Bakura's past…" Yugi stated timidly, afraid of the response he'd get.

"No, it's Bakura's memories. It's he _and_ Yami's past," Anzu announced.

"Heh, you make it sound like they were a couple," Honda snickered.

"Shut up, Honda!" Anzu replied icily. She didn't like anyone talking about Yami dating someone…unless that someone was _her_.

Yami ignored this entirely, mulling over what his next course of action should be. It was obvious Ryou did not want to be involved. No one could blame the boy for that. Asking Bakura was definitely out of the question. Were there any other possibilities?

"We might have reached a dead end," Yami sighed in defeat.

"Hold on now! You're not giving up that easily! We just need to get some juicy info on Bakura. You know, black mail him into talking," Honda grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together.

"I hate to break it to you, Honda, but I don't think Bakura really cares what anyone thinks of him," Yugi answered.

"He has to maintain his image! Can't show emotions or look like a wimp, especially to his arch-nemesis: Yami." Honda pointed out triumphantly.

The other three stopped and stared at their friend.

"Honda, that's playing with fire. He'll just murder you," Anzu replied worriedly.

"No. I don't want any of you getting involved," Yami agreed sternly.

"Fine fine…" Honda waved his hand and headed his separate way.

Yugi shook his head, a slight smile on his face. The trio continued on down the street in silence.

"Grandpa, we're home!" Yugi called out cheerily upon entering the game shop.

"Ah, there you boys are!" Mr. Mutou smiled.

"Hello, sir," Yami smiled politely.

"I've got a treat for you boys," Mr. Mutou stated, a twinkle in his eyes.

"What is it?" Yugi asked excitedly as he and Yami came over to the counter.

Mr. Mutou chuckled. "You'll just have to wait and see. Right now I could use a hand with the new shipments."

"All right," Yugi laughed and ran for the back room where they stored decks and organized new shipments.

"Something wrong, Yami?" Mr. Mutou asked. "You seem distracted."

Yami jumped slightly. "Hmm? Oh, sorry. I'm…I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"Anything I could help with?"

Yami sighed heavily. "I'm just…trying to remember my past," he finished, eyes downcast.

Mr. Mutou stood for a moment, as if in deep thought. "Hmm. That's quite a predicament you have there…but who knows? Perhaps…just maybe…I might be able to help."

"What?" Yami asked, fully awake now.

"Now how about those new shipments?" Mr. Mutou winked.

"I'll start unpacking them immediately!" Yami grinned eagerly, racing toward the back room to help his hikari.

The afternoon became evening. They helped prepare dinner and set the table. Yami and Yugi knew better than to ask Mr. Mutou about the surprise. He would tell them when. This was always torture when he had a surprise. For Yami it was harder than ever this time.

/What do you think it is/ Yugi asked.

/I have no idea. He hinted it might help me…figure out my past/ Yami whispered as if he said it too loud it would cease to be.

/Really! It must be from Egypt then/

Yami nodded, a knot lodged in his throat.

They ate dinner with Yugi and Mr. Mutou doing most of the talking. Every so often Mr. Mutou would ask Yami something. The former pharaoh found his mind could not focus on the conversation. He was too nervous.

"_Well_…" Mr. Mutou stretched after they'd finished eating. Yugi and Yami sat silently, holding their breaths in anticipation.

"…Better get these dishes cleaned up," Mr. Mutou grinned, heading for the kitchen with a dirty pan.

Yami thought he would faint. Yugi gave his darker half a sympathetic look before trailing after his grandfather.

"Grandpa, you're killing Yami," Yugi whispered as he set his plate down in the soapy dishwater. "Seriously, I thought he was gonna scream just now."

Mr. Mutou chuckled. "Poor thing. He's taking it hard, is he?"

Yami trudged into the kitchen with an armload of dishes. His violet eyes were downcast. He slowly came up to the sink.

"Why don't we save the dishwashing for later," Mr. Mutou exchanged grins with Yugi as he wiped his hands on a towel.

He and Yugi jumped as Yami suddenly stood alert, dishes crashing to the floor.

"Erm…well, we might have to clean that up though…" Mr. Mutou sighed.

"Kura! Are you ready to go yet?" Marik called up the stairs.

"Aaaah!" he jumped as someone tapped is shoulder. Swerving around he came face to face with none other than the tomb robber.

"You're early," Bakura smirked as his friend tried to regain his composure.

"Aren't I always?" Marik grinned, picking an imaginary piece of lint off his black muscle shirt.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura answered, "Well, I've got one or two things to do first. Just sit down or raid the fridge or something. Just make sure not to eat too much. I don't want you barfing all over the place."

"You make it sound like I've done so before," Marik laughed as his friend headed for the computer room.

Bakura snorted. "Did I? So sorry. I can't imagine why I would." He closed the door behind him.

Still snickering, Marik wandered into the kitchen. His stomach rumbled as he went through the cupboards. Not finding anything, he opened the fridge and rummaged around.

"Aha! Here we go!" Marik grinned triumphantly, holding up a jar of pickles.

Hearing footsteps in the doorway, Marik turned; there stood Bakura's lighter half. The boys stared at each other for a moment in silence.

"Uh…sorry….I thought Bakura was in here…" Ryou mumbled, shuffling his feet.

"Hey, no probs!" Marik laughed, attempting to open the lid of the jar. "So how're you, Ry?"

Ryou blushed slightly at the nickname, staring at the floor. "Fine."

"Hmm…" Marik wrestled with the lid. "You don't seem to be fine."

Ryou looked up in surprise. Marik wasn't looking at him, hunched over the jar. There was a look of concentration on the Egyptian's face.

"What do you…?"

"Let me put it this way," Marik said, setting the jar on the counter. "I can tell what a person's feeling, no matter how much they try to hide it. Might as well not deny it."

Ryou stared blankly at the other. Marik rummaged through the silverware drawer. He soon came up triumphantly with a large spoon.

"So? Are you gonna talk or do I have to guess what's buggin' you?"

Ryou avoided Marik's violet eyes, staring intently at the pickle jar.

"The hard way, eh? All right then…" Marik shut his eyes tightly.

Ryou took this opportunity to stare at the Egyptian. Marik was obviously fooling around. He couldn't even come close to guessing what was troubling Ryou so much. He couldn't.

Marik opened his lavender eyes. "This has to do with Bakura…and about Yami's quest to find out his past."

Ryou stumbled back, leaning slightly against the doorframe. He stared at Marik in disbelief. Marik, however, had turned his attention back to the pickle jar.

"Don't act so astonished. I'm not completely out of the loop. I know what goes on 'round here. I also knew the pharaoh would go to you for answers," Marik stated, pounding the spoon on the top of the lid.

Recovering, Ryou asked, "How did you know?"

Marik barked out a laugh, now attempting to pry the lid off with the spoon. "Ha! Come on now! We both know the pharaoh wouldn't have gone to Kura. Who would he go to next to find out about our fair thief?" Marik pointed at Ryou with the spoon.

"What's all this about some 'fair thief'? Anyone I know?" Bakura smirked, appearing in the doorway next to his hikari.

"Hey, there you are!" Marik grinned, banging the spoon on the lid once again.

"Give me that before you drop it," Bakura ordered, snatching the jar from the blond.

"But I want some…" Marik's voice trailed off as the lidless pickle jar was handed back to him.

"Hmph." Bakura smirked.

"Finally!" Marik laughed, eagerly plunging his fingers in to the brine.

"Are we going or are you going to lounge around munching pickles?" the thief questioned leaning against the table.

"_Mmm! Oh lovely_!...No no! Let's go!" Marik coughed, wiping his hand across his mouth.

/B-Bakura/

/Hn/ Bakura responded gruffly.

/When…will you be back for dinner/

/Dunno./ Bakura strided for the front door. Marik hurried after, beloved pickle jar in hand. Ryou stood alone in the kitchen, completely forgotten.

Poor Ryou! Don't worry. He'll get to shine a bit…eventually…coughs

Anyhoo, if you're wondering about the rating, it gets a lot darker in later chapters. Chapter 7 and 8 I believe start the madness! Blood!Mwahahaahaa! ahem anyway, update!


	4. Chapter 4: The Package

Hello everyone! It seems only two brave souls are daring enough to review. (mutters about unfaithfulness and such) Anyhoo, I'd like to state that I _do _accept and read criticism. I'm very flexible with such. (not like that you perverts. Sheesh) I, like most authors, accept constructive criticism. If, however, you just want to insult me: **Go fuck** **off**!...heh. That was fun.

I have an extremely loyal and eager fan that's been reviewing tons. Satra-chan, I shall dedicate this chapter to you! You appreciate _me_, I appreciate _you_. This is going to be an awesome relationship!…if you can call it that. (shrugs)

I'd like to inform you all that I've just started writing chapter 12. No your eyes do not deceive you; chapter TWELVE, baby! Ahem….

It's going to be getting quite graphic. There have been some killings. (hehe)…

Now don't you people go worrying about that Yet. No need to get the adrenaline pumping, dearies. Don't worry, you'll be _fine_. (hides crossed fingers behind back)

Now I did state that I would start putting some of my poetry up before the chapters. I'm actually writing poems specifically for this story now. I'm already planning another story, but I won't be starting that for some time. I'm still deciding whether I should make this story super long or if it should have a sequel….I'm leaning towards sequel right now. Tell me what you think. Tell me about the bloody weather for all I care, **_just review_**! -- umm…that didn't sound too desperate….

The poem, if you can't guess, is from Yami's point of view…

**Opposites**

**He wants to forget,**

**I want to recall.**

**He dreads my questions**

**And won't speak at all. **

**He smothers his memories,**

**I dig for the truth.**

**He blows out the candles,**

**I ponder my youth.**

**He pleads to forget,**

**I beg to remember.**

**He flees from the sorrow,**

**I search for the tender.**

**He chokes on the blood,**

**I yearn for the sweet.**

**He shrieks in the shadows,**

**I refuse to retreat.**

**Chapter 4: The Package **

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?" Yugi exclaimed as Mr. Mutou sat a large cardboard box down on the coffee table.

"It arrived this morning after you boys left for school," Mr. Mutou smiled.

"It hasn't been opened yet," Yami realized, pointing at the tape.

"It's from my friend Arthur. He's in Egypt at the moment," Mr. Mutou finished saying this by glancing at Yami.

The former pharaoh remained silent, staring at the package in front of him. He was unconsciously digging his fingers into the cushions of the couch. 'It probably won't help. Don't get your hopes up,' he told himself, clenching his jaw.

"Well then…" Mr. Mutou took out his pocket knife and cut through the tape. He pulled out a bundle wrapped in brown paper. A letter was taped to it.

"Hmm…let's see what Arthur has to say," he opened the envelope.

"**Dear Solomon,**

**I hope this letter finds you well. I found this while on a dig deep in what appears to be an ancient city. Excavation is slow, only having begun a few months ago, so not much is known about the place yet. I informed my companions of the extensive knowledge you have of ancient Egypt. They agreed to have you study it. We haven't been able to open it. Contact us if you figure anything out. **

**Your dear friend,**

**Arthur"**

"Sounds pretty cool," Yugi's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yami, would you like to do the honors?" Mr. Mutou smiled, beckoning the spirit to the package.

Yami's mouth was completely dry. He could not tear his gaze from the package. He quickly shook his head in fast, jerking motions. Solomon nodded understandingly and began to carefully un-wrap the paper.

"Oh my…"

Jou sighed dejectedly as he left the school. It was almost dusk. The chores he'd been assigned to as a detention had taken longer than usual. Now he had to wander home alone.

'Don't worry. Just get home. Just get home.'

He walked quickly down the darkening road. The street lamps were coming on. Glancing around nervously, Jou picked up his pace a bit more. Sensing another presence, he spun around.

"Well look who it is: Blondie," a slightly older boy sneered, appearing from a nearby alley.

Jou tensed. He clenched his fists as five more boys appeared. He knew them well. They were rivals of the gang Jou and Honda had once been members of.

"Torrda." Jou replied glancing at the other boy.

"Out a bit late, aren't we? Where's Spike?" Torrda referred to Honda. "Don't tell me you two had a spat?"

The other boys chuckled, eyeing Jou like a piece of meat.

"No."

Torrda smirked, an evil glint in his eyes. "Then why don't **we** walk you home…" he said smoothly, draping a muscular arm around Jou's shoulders.

Jou tensed his muscles ready. He could feel perspiration on his forehead. The arm around his shoulders dropped to his waist and tightened. Jou scrunched his nose in disgust. The older teen reeked of alcohol, sweat, and unwashed body.

"Don't you worry. We'll take you home to mummy and daddy. Just point us in the right direction," Torrda whispered in his ear.

Jou remained silent. He didn't move. Only his brown eyes darted about, looking desperately for an escape.

"You know, we should see more of each other," the taller boy continued, digging his fingers into Jou's ribs. Jou bit his lip. "….and you could bring some of your friends. We would _love_ to get acquainted with those little…" Torrda fell back in a gasping cough as Jou's elbow went hurdling into his gut.

The other boys growled in fury as they steadied their leader. Torrda regained himself, snarling. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the retreating figure.

"Until later, Blondie!" he called.

"Should we chase him?" one of his companions smirked, flipping the knife in his hands.

"No. We'll be seeing him again…soon." Torrda sneered as the figure disappeared into the shadows.

"Whoa," Yugi said softly.

"What kind of book is this? I've never seen anything quite like it before…" Mr. Mutou whispered staring at the large volume in his hands.

It looked like gold. Hieroglyphs were carved over the cover, front and back.

"May…may I?" Yami's voice cracked slightly as he spoke.

His hands trembled as he took the book. His brow creased as he studied the markings. Gently, he let his fingers trail over the cover.

"This…seems familiar," Yami murmured to himself.

Yugi's violet eyes widened in shock. Mr. Mutou sat silently. His face remained calm, but his eyes were bright and alert.

"Can you read it, Yami?" Yugi whispered nervously.

The room was quiet for a few minutes. Yami's eyes traveled up and down the volume. His fingers were turning red because of the grip he had on the book.

"Yes…yes…it takes me a while. I'm starting to remember this…" Yami's eyes danced with excitement.

"Do you know what the book was for?" Mr. Mutou smiled.

"Well…it looks like a book of incantations of some sort," Yami peered intently at the hieroglyphs.

"Mmm. You don't put just anything into a solid gold book," Mr. Mutou agreed.

"What? Gold! This must have been some pretty important information!" Yugi grinned, staring wide-eyed at the book in Yami's lap.

"Indeed," Yami's mind wandered.

"So how do we open it?" Yugi plopped down next to his darker half.

"That will take some time to figure out," Yami replied, still squinting.

"I agree. There's no spot for a key or anything," Mr. Mutou nodded.

"Maybe there's a magic seal on it," Yami suggested, handing the book into Yugi's eager hands.

"Whoa! It's heavy!"

"Most gold objects are, as you know, hikari," Yami chuckled, motioning to the puzzle around is own neck.

"Well I don't understand these markings here," Mr. Mutou stated, running a finger over said markings.

"I don't recognize them either," Yami sighed.

"Well we've got plenty of time to figure it out," Yugi laughed. "You two are going to be obsessed with that thing; I can tell. I'm going to do my homework now."

The both nodded absentmindedly, still staring at the book. Yugi shook his head, a smile gracing his features, and ascended the stairs. The clock in the kitchen chimed, causing the pair to jump.

"Well, it's eight. I'd better go and wash those dishes," Mr. Mutou yawned, standing and stretching.

"Mmm…" Yami responded, eyes still locked on the golden volume. Mr. Mutou wandered to the kitchen.

'Could this hold the answers I'm seeking? It's almost too coincidental that this book arrives after all these dreams I've been plagued by. I have to figure out how to open it! I need to uncover the secrets of my past….well…my _past_ _in general_,' Yami smiled humorously.

He slowly traced the curves and arches of the carved symbols. Sighing deeply, Yami sat back, eyes still fixed on the object of his obsession. The reflections of the lamplight danced on the golden words like wisps of fire. The ancient monarch could not tear his eyes away from it. Dark violet shimmered brightly in the dimness of the room. He didn't know who he was. At that moment he made a promise to himself that he'd use whatever means necessary to recover his past.

Marik threw his head back and laughed as he sped down the darkened streets. He sat mounted on his brightly shined motorcycle. Strands of his golden blond hair stuck out of his helmet, lashing about in the wind. He glanced about the streets where a few other vehicles were roaming.

Suddenly, the sound of a speeding motor pounded in his ears. Grinning sadistically, Marik stopped and turned to see a motor bike racing at full speed in his direction from a side street. The rider had a black helmet on, bike blood red. Wisps of spiky, white hair were visible from under the helmet.

Marik tensed as the bike came to a sweeping halt only inches from his own bike. Dust and leaves blew up into his face. Glaring, Marik flipped up the visor of his helmet.

"Darn you, Kura! I just polished this thing!" he snarled.

The other biker flipped up the visor of his own helmet. Sharp brown eyes pierced light violet orbs. The thief smirked at the annoyed look on his companion's face.

"Tsk tsk! Then what'd you go and dirty it for?" Bakura asked in an amused tone.

"BAKURA!" Marik snarled, eyes blazing.

"Did you know the attitude of a motorist affects how he drives?" Bakura asked idly.

Marik's tanned fingers tightened on the handles, knuckles turning white. The ancient thief knew how to push his buttons. Bakura smirked and in an instant he'd roared off down the road.

**"You get back here right now you son of a….!" **Marik's voice was drowned out as his engine rumbled to life.

Bakura grinned evilly as he glanced back in the distanced. He quickly swerved off onto another side street. The streetlights were flickering, giving the impression of strobe lights.

Bakura looked about his surroundings. His eyes searched the area at each intersection. Adapting quickly to the flashing lights, he drove on. The wind made his bangs fly into his face. The air was cool, giving his skin a prickling sensation. He didn't put down his visor though. The cold was refreshing to him. While enjoying a ride on such a night he could almost forget…

He closed his eyes for a moment. Breathing deeply, he tried to erase everything. He tried to erase his past….his fears…his emotions…his existence…

**"_You coward. Do you really think you could ever bury the memories? Or have you forgotten your promise to us?"_**

Bakura's eyes shot open. Veering sharply right, he swerved to a halt at the curb. The streetlamps' flickering ceased abruptly, fully illuminating the street.

"There you are! Thought you'd get away with that, did you? Don't think I didn't realize who was making the street lights go awry! Thought you were being so…" Marik stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Bakura's face.

The thief sat atop the motorcycle gripping the handles like a vice. His eyes were unfocused and wide. When Marik got closer he could see the thief's chest heaving in labored breaths, entire frame trembling.

"Kura?" Marik said softly.

The tomb robber's body jerked violently when Marik spoke. Brown eyes held a wild, disoriented look.

'All right, he's not faking,' Marik realized.

Bakura blinked at Marik for a moment then stared down at his hands that were still tightly clutching the handle bars. Taking a deep breath, his eyes lost their panicked look; in place was a look of complete exhaustion.

"Hey," Marik said gently, "What happened? You okay?" He rested a hand on his friend's tense shoulder.

"Nothing." Was the response.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not letting this one go! Something happened, something bad. Talk to me," Marik replied sternly, increasing the pressure on the thief's shoulder.

"I said nothing!" Bakura shrieked, tearing away from Marik's grasp.

The blond backed up in shock. He'd never seen his friend in such a state before. Clearing his throat, he decided a less subtle approach was appropriate.

"It's about what happened with the pharaoh, isn't it?"

"No."

"…!" Marik was shocked at this answer. What else was there? Had he done something?

"It's not you, Marik," Bakura said quietly. "Don't even think it."

"Then what is it?" Marik asked desperately, befuddled.

"Nothing you need worry about."

Marik sighed, frustrated. "Yes I _do _need to worry about it. My best friend is zoning out, looking like someone just stabbed him in the gut. I will not ignore it. I will Not!"

Bakura glared at his hands. He remained silent. He knew Marik was concerned. That was something he couldn't help.

"It doesn't matter, Marik. Telling you won't change anything." Bakura started his motorcycle and sped off down the road.

"Maybe not, but at least someone would understand…" Marik whispered softly to the darkness.

**All righty then! The plot thickens! I will greatly appreciate any complements, criticism, concerns, questions…just write something dammit! Heh…**

**My sister is getting annoyed. She says I'm not writing fast enough. Feh…It's rather amusing, really. She's critiquing the story. You should all be grateful to her. She keeps me on my toes. _Literally_. She's taller than me. It's not fair being shorter. No one should have to be shorter than their younger sibling! _Curse it all_!...okay. I'm done ranting now. **

**I mentioned to her that I'll personally hunt down and torment flamers till the end of their days. Now she's determined to review and flame away just to spite me .… (grumbles) Me and my big mouth... **

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Deal

I'm back again! Aren't you all thrilled? (cricket chirps) Fine. Be that way. See if I care.

There are now three reviewers to the story. Welcome Swordsman! I would like to thank you for your contributions to the review list, but more importantly I want to thank you so much for the tips you gave me! I must agree with you now that I look over my rough draft: Yami is pondering over having no memories _far_ too frequently. I've gone over the chapters I've yet to type up and edited sections, getting rid of some completely. Kudos for pointing that out! I've now combined the first draft chapters 5 and 6 into the final draft of chapter 5. -- …even though that means you're all catching up to me and my writing speed…. So this chapter will be longer…a LOT longer…

About the golden book; you mentioned that this is like the golden book of Amun Ra in "The Mummy." Yes that's true, although it doesn't function quite the same. Now don't worry, I'm not resurrecting any people from the past. I argued with myself for a long time whether or not to make it a golden book….however, I don't want to give incidents in this chapter away, so I'll explain my reasons at the **end** of the chapter. Thank you for saying that though; I was meaning to point that out but I forgot. (kowtows in gratitude)

On to my next poem for this chapter. My sister wants to have a typed argument with me at the end of one of the chapters, so brace yourselves. You all should be soooo grateful to her. She makes sure that I keep writing….(I'm a slave! 00)

**Echo**

**No memories,**

**No fond thoughts**

**Of long ago,**

**A past.**

**I'm a figure**

**With no reflection.**

**When light shines**

**No shadow's cast.**

**Before this **

**Present time**

**Lies fragments **

**Of broken glass.**

**It shattered **

**Long ago.**

**What once was**

**Could never last.**

**I'm a body **

**With no soul.**

**I'm a creature**

**With no dream.**

**I am a form**

**Forgotten.**

**I am pain**

**Without a scream.**

**I was once**

**A powerful god; **

**A life full of**

**Glory and fame.**

**Now my dreams**

**Are full of echoes,**

**And I do not**

**Have a name.**

**Chapter 5: The Deal**

Ryou sat alone in the living room. All the lights were off. There was a chill lingering in the air from the open window in the kitchen.

He delicately picked up a picture that was sitting on the mantle. It was a fairly recent photograph, taken only a month or so earlier. It was the only recent photo he had.

It was an image of Marik and Bakura. Marik was lying on the couch, chin on the arm. He had on his classic "Marik"grin; that was the only way to describe it.

Bakura was lounging on top of Marik's back. His eyes were focused on the camera, a slight smirk on his face. It was an average look for his yami. Ryou smiled as he stared at it.

**_BAM! BAM! BAM!_**

Ryou stood up quickly, the picture frame crashing to the floor. He scrambled on his hands and knees in an attempt to gather the broken glass into a pile. Hastely he snatched the photograph out of the smashed frame and rushed to the door, which was still being pounded on insistently.

"Yes yes wha….Marik!" Ryou exclaimed at the panting figure in the doorway.

"Kura…Bakura!" Marik managed.

"What about Bakura? Marik, what happened? Where's my yami?" Ryou's voice escalated.

"He…didn't come back?" Marik's voice sounded pitiful.

"Where's Bakura?" Ryou pulled Marik inside.

"He didn't come back?" the blond questioned again.

"No no!" Ryou answered quickly, desperate for an explaination.

Marik stood in the living room, a helpless look on his face. Ryo watched as the young Egyptian trudged over to the couch and flopped down. Rubbing his eyes, Marik laid on his back.

"He was acting really weird. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I didn't chase him. I….I thought he was going home…" Marik's voice caught in his throat.

Ryou stood next to the sofa. Marik knew his yami better than anyone else. If the blond was this worried, something was terribly wrong.

"I…what should we do?" Ryou whispered.

Marik closed his eyes. "We wait. If he isn't home by morning…"

"But what if he's in trouble!" Ryou protested, eyes stinging.

"You think this is easy for me? He's my best friend!" Marik spat angrily, eyes blazing.

Ryou stared at the floor, his jaw clenched. Marik could just make out the outlines of the other boy's features in the dimness of the room.

Sighing, the blond said more gently, "Ry, there's nothing we can do. Kura's a thief. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be."

Ryou nodded slowly, eyes still downcast.

Marik smirked. "Guess we'd better get some sleep."

Ryou didn't ask Marik to stay. He knew the Egyptian would.

"All right. I'll go to bed…do you need a blanket?"

"Make that two blankets," Marik shivered as Ryou began to head for the hallway. "…and a pillow…and some hot chocolate would be nice…"

"Marik!"

"What?"

Ryou smiled slightly. He walked down the darkened hallway. Marik always seemed to know the way to find some light in a bad situation.

The hikari gone, Marik's grin dropped from his face. He was trying to make Ryou stay calm and not worry too much.

'No point in both of us worrying,' Marik reasoned as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

The lights of a passing car lit the room for an instant. Marik's gaze fell on a small object next to the couch. Reaching down, he picked up a crinkled piece of paper that'd been dropped there. Unfolding it, he found himself staring at his and Bakura's faces.

"You had better be all right," he mumbled holding his knees against himself, photograph gripped tightly in his hand.

Early the next morning Marik tiptoed down the hallway to the stairs. He didn't turn on the lights as he headed upward.

"Eeep!" he squeaked, tripping over some unknown object.

He stood perfectly still, listening intently for any movements. Satisfied with the silence, he continued down the hall, stepping carefully, more alert.

Coming to the first door Marik carefully turned the doorknob. The door opened noiselessly. Marik poked his head in. There was a lump on the bed in the center of the room. Not detecting any quick movements, Marik went back into the hall, leaving the hikari to sleep.

Continuing down the hall, Marik came to the door at the end. Deciding not to bother knocking, he pushed the door fully open.

"Kura?" he whispered.

Marik wandered into the room. The place was tidy except for the pile of clothes on the floor. Marik wasn't certain if they were dirty or clean, and quite frankly, he had no intention of finding out. Crossing the room, he came to the bed in the corner. It was empty.

Cursing under his breath, Marik turned around and headed for the door. Not caring about sore feet he walked quickly back down the hallway. He only treaded softly near Ryou's room.

He headed outside, putting his helmet on as he mounted his motorcycle.

"Damn you, Kura," he growled, speeding off down the street.

The house was left completely empty now. All that remained was the supposed hikari asleep in his bed. What Marik did not know was that Ryou had left an hour before him.

An insistent pounding on the game shop door was the wake up call at the Mutou residence.

"Coming coming," Mr. Mutou called sleepily as he made his way to the front.

Opening the door, he found a distraught Ryou.

"My goodness! What happened, Ryou?" Mr. Mutou exclaimed, now awake.

"My yami…! Did Bakura come here?" Ryou pleaded, glancing around Mr. Mutou into the shop.

"I'm sorry, Ryou. Bakura hasn't come by," the old man replied, confused.

Without another word Ryou turned and raced off down the street. Sighing to himself, Mr. Motou picked up his jacket and left as well, heading for the grocery store.

"That is awesome!" Honda exclaimed, eyes wide.

"So…how are you going to get it open?" Anzu asked, setting her tray down at their lunch table.

"I haven't figured it out yet," Yami answered.

"Just think! Before the end of the weekend Yami could have his memories!" Anzu grinned.

Jou sat quietly, slowly munching his lunch.

"Hey man, you're sure quiet today," Honda observed.

"Eh? Oh. Didn't sleep well last night," Jou mumbled.

The others exchanged worried glances but didn't press. Jou continued to pick at his food in silence.

"So do you know any spells or such that could get this book open?" Honda continued, turning a slice of garlic bread over and over, inspecting it.

"No," Yami admitted.

"Hmm…sounds like we need to study some stuff on ancient Egypt," Honda said thoughtfully, popping the approved bread into his mouth.

"We?" Yami blinked.

"Naturally. We've stuck with you two through thick and thin. You didn't think we'd quit now when you're so close!" Anzu laughed.

Yami smiled, glad to have others to lean on.

"We could go to the library after school!" Anzu smiled.

"We could start tomorrow instead. The weekend, you know…" Honda replied, wanting a little free time.

"I don't think the library will have the answers we're looking for," Yami sighed. "The archaeologists, who are very knowledgeable on ancient Egypt, didn't recognize the book. They've never seen one that couldn't be opened."

"Take a chain saw to it," Honda grinned.

"Ryou wasn't at school today," Honda stated as they walked down the street that afternoon.

"Do you think Bakura did something to him?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"I've no doubt that the tomb robber has something to do with his hikari's absence," Yami growled.

"I…" Yami began, but his voice was drowned out by a passing motorist. He paused a moment as it passed; he was startled when the bike did a U-turn and sped back towards them.

"What da heck!" Jou exclaimed.

The bike came to a halt next to the group. Yami stood protectively in front of his companions. The others wearily eyed the stranger.

"Pharaoh!"

Yami nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What did you…How…who are you?" Yami demanded, flustered.

"Oh _honestly_…" the motorist took off his helmet.

"Marik!" they all exclaimed.

"Such a cheery greeting," Marik rolled his violet eyes.

"What do _you_ want?"Jou growled, balling his hands into fists.

"Touche." Marik ginned smugly.

Jou lunged forward only to be pulled back by Honda and Anzu. Marik smirked at this, yet his attention seemed distracted by something.

"I'll repeat Jou's question: What do you want?" Yami continued, wishing the young Egyptian would leave.

"Getting a kick out of teasing loud-mouthed dogs…Come on! I've got more important things to do," Marik stated, shining his helmet with a corner of his black muscle shirt.

"Then why don't you go off and do those important things and leave us alone!" Honda spat.

"Aren't you a bit low on the food chain to be yapping off?" Marik retorted.

"Honda don't!" Yugi pleaded, catching his friend's arm as he started forward.

Marik turned to Yami. His light violet eyes were intense. Yami stared back defiantly.

"Have you seen Bakura?" Marik questioned.

"As in **today**?" Honda asked, confused by the sudden change of subjects.

"Why?" Yami asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Just answer the question!"

"Why should we?" Jou yelled back.

"Tell you what: You answer my question and I'll answer yours," Honda stated as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Shoot," Marik shrugged, drumming his fingers on the helmet impatiently.

"Where is Ryou today?"

Marik's eyes widened slightly. "What? He didn't go to school?"

The group shook their heads.

Marik swore under his breath, quickly putting on his helmet and starting up the motorcycle.

"Marik, what is it? What's happening?" Anzu cried.

"I've gotta get back there!" Turning to Yami, Marik said, "Call Ryou's house if you see Bakura!" He roared off down the road without any explanation.

"Man oh man," Jou moaned, running a hand through his disheveled, blond hair.

"Should we head over there too?" Anzu asked with worry.

"No," Yami stated. "Tomorrow's Saturday. Yugi and I will stop over there in the morning.

Marik burst into the house, panting heavily.

**"Ryou? Kura? Anybody home?"**

Pounding up the stairs he barged into Ryou's room. The white-haired boy looked exhausted. Dark circles were forming under his chocolate brown eyes. He was lying on his bed.

"Ry!" Marik sighed in relief, coming over to the bed. "Are you all right? The pharaoh and his fan club said…"

"He's home."

"What?"

"Bakura's home," Ryou repeated glumly.

"Where? When?"

"About an hour ago," Ryou yawned, burying his face in a pillow.

Marik raced down the hall. He threw open the door to find the room dark. The curtains were drawn. In the corner there was a lump under the bed sheets.

"Kura!" Marik stomped over and began punching the lump. He stopped quickly when he realized it wasn't a body he was hitting. It was a pile of blankets.

"I figured you'd do something like that," a voice behind him stated.

"Why you son of a bitch! Where have you been? We were looking everywhere for you!" Marik screamed at the thief.

"Which was very idiotic of you."

"What the hell happened? Why were you acting like that? I….I was really scared, Kura…" Marik finished softly.

Bakura studied the boy closely. He hadn't meant to worry him. Marik was the only friend he had, after all. Sighing deeply, he slumped onto the bed.

"I just…I don't know…." he mumbled helplessly, trying to make sense of his previous actions.

Marik laid down, head against his friend's shoulder.

"Just don't do that again," he pleaded.

"…."

"Kura, promise me. Promise me you won't do that again. Ever."

"….I……promise…"

"Who wants dip?" Mr. Mutou smiled, setting a tray of food on the couch.

"Hoo yeah! Dat's the stuff!" Jou laughed, lunging for it.

Honda, Anzu, and Yami were studying the book. Yugi was next to Jou, shuffling through his deck.

"Maybe it'll open if…" Honda demonstrated, pulling at the edge of the book.

"Kids, I'm going to my room to take a nap," Mr. Mutou stated, ascending the stairs.

"All right, Gramps!" Jou waved, fingers covered in orange chip dip.

"There must be a magic seal…" Yami muttered to himself.

"Well, Bakura might know then!" Anzu cried.

"No chance then," Yami sighed in defeat. "The only people that would know how to open it would have to have lived in my rule in ancient Egypt and would have to be knowledgeable in shadow magic."

"What about someone brought up in the ancient ways?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Honda, Yami, and Anzu turned.

"What about Marik? He was raised in the ancient ways and has very accomplished shadow powers."

The others remained silent, glancing unsurely at one another.

"I…" Yami began but stopped.

/Yami, he's the only one who can help…unless you want to track down Isis, his sister/

/But… /

/Or Shadi. Good luck on finding him./

/Yugi/

/Seriously Yami, Marik is your best chance./

"Would Marik cooperate?" Honda wondered.

"Might as well try," Yugi grinned.

"Isn't there anyone else?" Jou growled.

"Now Jou, Marik's changed. His evil side is gone. He even gave Yami the Millennium Rod.," Yugi pointed out.

"Doesn't change much…" Jou huffed.

"Let's call him!" Yugi bounced out of the room.

"Yes let's….Wha? Wait! Abiou, wait a minute!" Yami called, racing after his lighter half.

Yugi snatched up the phone and raced up the stairs.

"Yugi, get back here right now!" Yami yelled, clambering after his lighter half. There was the sound of a door slamming followed by an insistent pounding.

"Sounds like Yug' locked him out," Jou chuckled.

"You open this door right now!" Yami yelled, madly ramming against said door. Suddenly the noise ceased. All was dead quiet.

'They killed each other," Honda grinned.

Marik jumped slightly as he woke. The sound of the phone was coming from downstairs. Glancing at the sleeping thief next to him, he grumbled profanities. Struggling down the stairs he picked up the cursed device.

"Hello?" he mumbled groggily.

"_Hi Marik_!" a voice chirped.

Marik's eye twitched involuntarily. Voice…too…happy…

_"Marik? Yami, stop it!"_

"Uhhh….hi Yugi," Marik yawned.

_"Yami knock it off! Hi Marik! I'm glad I got a hold of you!" _Yugi said hastily.

"Why?" Marik questioned curiously.

"_Because….Yami, I said stop!"_ There was screaming heard in the background.

"Maybe you should call back later…" Marik began.

_"No Marik wait!"_

_"Don't listen to him!"_ a deeper voice shouted desperately.

"Pharaoh?" Marik blinked.

"_Yami! How…where…!"_

_"I'm on the other phone, dear hikari."_

_"Heh, forgot about that…"_ Yugi mumbled.

'This is too weird…' Marik sighed internally.

_"Anyway Marik, we have a book here…"_

_"Stop it, Yugi! Shouldn't the two of us discuss this before…"_

_"Quiet Yami. Anyway, Marik…"_

_"I will Not be quiet! Who are you to boss me around?"_

_"The other half of your soul," _Yugi replied smartly.

"_Dammit Yugi!"_

_"Marik, could you…?"_

_"Yugi, be quiet!"_

_"NO! This is important!"_

_"Want me to tell him about your crush?"_

_"Yami!"_

_"How you dream about Anzu so and…"_

_"YAMI!"_

"Umm…guys?" Marik began.

_"…and blush every time she smiles at you…"_

_"YAMI WEARS KURIBO BOXERS!" _Yugi shrieked.

"_Yugi!"_

Marik's eyes were bulging out of his head by this point. As amusing as it was that the pharaoh wore kuribo boxers, now was not the time to discuss that. It would, however, be excellent fuel for another day.

"As interesting as lovers and the pharaoh's choice of undergarments are: Is there a point to this phone call?" Marik interjected.

_"Yes Marik, we…"_

_"No! It's pointless! Hang up now!"_

_"Yami!"_

"SHUT UP!" Marik screamed into the receiver.

The lines went silent.

"All right, that's better," Marik sighed. "Now, I'm going to do something drastic if you two start bickering like a married couple. Now…Yugi, what were you about to ask me?"

_"Now wait a minute!"_

"You shut your mouth, Pharaoh. I'm talking to your hikari at the moment!" Marik growled threateningly.

To his surprise, Yami fell silent.

"_All right…umm…" _Yugi began, more timid than before. "_We have a book here from ancient Egypt. We…uh…can't open it…"_

"And you figured good ol' Marik who was raised on the ancient scriptures might be able to help," Marik smiled humorously.

_"Well…we think it may hold some answers to Yami's past…" _Yugi tried again.

"Sorry. Not interested," Marik sneered. "After all you've put Ryou and Bakura through with this whole 'Yami's past' crap…"

_"What's that supposed to mean?" _Yami bristled.

"You did something to Kura. He's acting really strangely. Plus, you've been stalking Ryou," Marik spat.

_"I did no such thing! I asked Ryou once. Once, Marik! As for the tomb robber, he just has issues."_ Yami stated defensively.

"Yes! YOU!" Marik yelled back. "Why can't you people leave them alone!"

_"I didn't even…!"_

_"Marik." _Yugi's voice was quiet.

"What?" Marik said before he could stop himself.

_"Just help us open this book. We won't bother Bakura, Ryou, or anyone else after that about Yami's past," _Yugi promised softly.

"I…I…" Marik stuttered.

_"Yami, you promise too," _Yugi pleaded.

_"I…" _Yami, too, was speechless.

/Yami…/

_"I give you my word, Marik. I won't ask any more of the tomb robber or Ryou."_

Marik quietly ascended the stairs. He grabbed his jacket from the floor of Bakura's room. The leather felt cool against his skin as he skipped it over his slender shoulders. He turned to leave.

"Where are you off to?" the thief mumbled from the bed.

"Uhh…just gotta go get the motorcycle filled up," Marik answered nervously.

'The last thing he needs to think is that the pharaoh's using me against him. He's stressed enough as it is,' Marik told himself.

"Oh **really**?" Bakura's voice held an amount of doubt.

"Yeah. Really," Marik replied confidently, thanking all the deities of the Underworld and the skies above that the Bakura residence only owned one phone.

"Fine. Go if you must," Bakura growled, turning his face to the wall.

"I'll be back soon," Marik reassured his friend, leaving the room.

'It's like ancient spirit PMS or something,' he smirked to himself as he headed down the stairs.

"Hey Marik! Thanks for coming!" Yugi smiled cheerily, bidding the Egyptian to enter.

"Hmm. So what's all this crap about a book?"

"If That's what you want to call it…" Jou growled from the couch.

"Wow. The whole cheerleading team's here too?" Marik grinned smugly.

"Wat!" Jou yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Ignore that moron, Jou," Anzu huffed airily.

"Indeed," Marik yawned lazily, dropping into the empty chair next to the couch.

"Are you hungry, Marik?" Yugi asked politely.

"Hell yeah," Marik nodded.

The others looked on disapprovingly. Yugi brought a tray full of snacks out. Marik dug in, wiping some crumbs on the chair arm.

"So…where's the Pharaoh?" Marik asked between bites.

"He's getting the…"

"I'm here," a deep voice said from the stairway.

Marik turned slightly, shifting in his seat so he could view the other. Yami stood tall and proud on the bottom step. His eyes burned intensely into Marik's.

The young Egyptian's attention, however, was elsewhere. Tucked in the pharaoh's arms was what appeared to be a solid gold book. He couldn't make out the symbols from the distance.

"You guys sure 'bout this?" Jou muttered, noticing how Marik was eyeing the volume.

"Jou!" Yugi said pleadingly.

"I would like to thank you for coming," Yami stated, slowly walking towards the boy.

"Please, you sound like a late-night comedian or something," Marik snorted.

"I was trying to stay as civil as possible," Yami replied sourly. "However, now it's hardly needed."

"Yami…" Yugi implored eyes wide.

Yami heaved a sigh.

"So where'd you get that?" Marik asked casually, nodding toward the book.

Yami's hands visibly tightened on the volume. His eyes locked on the cover. He found it impossible to speak suddenly.

"It's from ancient Egypt," Honda stated.

"No duh." Marik rolled his eyes.

Honda glared at the blond Egyptian. Jou growled.

"How do you know it's from your time?" Marik continued, ignoring the others.

"We don't. We can't open it," Yugi replied.

"Ah."

"So can you open it or not?" Jou asked impatiently.

"Can't tell if I can't examine it," Marik shrugged, grinning.

He leaned back in the chair, eyeing the figure before him. Yami's eyes bore into his own, searchingly.

"Very well." Yami reverently handed it over.

"Hmm…" Marik's eyes slowly ran over the cover of the book.

The others waited silently. Marik could feel their eyes boring into him. He soon forgot about them, however, as he studied the hieroglyphs.

"Well?" Jou yawned after a few minutes.

"It's from your time alright," Marik observed, eyes still roaming over the book.

"What's it for?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"Looks like a book of incantations."

"Is it Yami's?" Anzu whispered, putting a hand on Honda's arm.

"I doubt it. I looks more like the kind of book a priest would have. They each had their own set of fancy books with spells and the like. I know, for a fact, you had six priests," Marik glanced up at Yami. "Each of them was a holder of a Millennium Item."

"So…how do we open it?" Yugi asked curiously.

"You probably would use the particular priest's item," Marik shrugged.

"Does it say what priest owned the book?" Yugi pressed.

"That'd be too simple," Marik smirked, flipping the book over unceremoniously.

"Be careful with that, eh!" Jou growled.

"It's solid gold. I'm sure it'll be fine," Marik sighed in exasperation.

"So do we just start trying each item on it?" Jou questioned, still glaring at the blond Egyptian.

"You really don't know much about shadow magic do you, mutt?" Marik muttered, not bothering to look up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Honda asked angrily, gripping Jou's shoulder.

"Fools. You can't just take the items for a test drive on this thing. There are magic seals on it," Marik sighed, rubbing his temples.

"So what now? Is there any way to figure out which item to use?" Yugi asked, completely entranced by all the information.

"I already have," Marik smirked.

"What!"

"Which one?" Yugi whispered eyes wide.

"The Millennium Rod."

All righty! Excellent. Seventeen pages, peoples! Take that! Thank Swordsman for that. They got me to edit then combine two chappies. Oww…my fingers. I am _not_ doing that again. No more long chappies…unless you corrupt my mind again.

About the books now: I needed something with a lot of "spells" in it. A scroll doesn't need to be opened. Book worked best, as far as I was concerned. Why gold? (shrugs) Why not?

Seriously though, look what constructive criticism got you, a nice loooong chapter. That's Good people. I was home sick today, so I was like: "Nothin' else to do. I'll check my reviews." And BOOYA! Critiquing! Excellent Swordsman! (and you didn't insult me in the process, which I thank you from the bottom of my heart)

Things start heating up A LOT in the next two chappies. (Not like THAT you perverted freaks! - -) I'm talking about violence, swearing, bloodshed…you get the idea. Not too much next chappie really…anyhoo! Review! (heh, that rhymed! )

Chella: Hi peoples! I'm Ferris Ulf's beloved sister!

Ferris Ulf: -- Yesss...she has come...

Che: Bwahahaha! Hey did you know your initials are F U?

Fer: Shut up. (Younger sisters...grrr...)

Che: Little sisters

Fer: Hush up. Don't dis me in front of my fans!

Che: I have fans too! Yay! they love me!

fer: OoO

Che: Ha ha! I am soooo cool!

Fer: Does this conversation have anything to do with my story?

Che: Yes! I am sooo many chapters ahead of your fans! You are sooo mean to them.

Fer: How am I mean! You're the one who just said that!

Che: You don't update fast enough:p

Fer: what the.. ! I update faster than most other authors on this website! Stop insulting me! (booger...)

Che: Omigosh...this conversation is soooo weird!

Fer: Right. We'll continue this at the end of another chappie. review peoples!

Che: About the story not our conversation...you could if you wanted to though...

Fer: Shut up and say good bye.

Che: What if I'm not done talking yet!

Fer: We're not talking. We're typing. Enough!

Che: Okay fine. Hey you know you said shut up about 4 times in this thang?

Fer: Just review people. --

Che: Bye! .

fer: Ugh...


	6. Chapter 6: Painful Price

Chapter Six! (originally chapter _seven_ but Swordsman person got me all editing and such. So anyhoo, this chapter is where the bloodshed starts…a tiny bit. Not too intense yet. More like a pg 13 thing probably (shrugs) I'm just rating the whole fic M just so the crazy wackos don't go ratting me out or something.

Last chapter you had the pleasure of meeting my younger sister. (sigh) yeah. She's tormenting me day in and day out to work on this thing. Yes, she is as insane as she seemed. (Not that I'm by _any_ means sane…)

Alas, I have a semi-busy weekend ahead of me…this might be my last update for a while…hey, I update _really_ often compared to most people. Give me a break here.

I still would like to hear from more people. Not that I don't love the reviewers I have! Don't take it that way! I just want a wider range of opinions is all. (dodges fruit from present reviewers) I said don't take it that way! I love you guys!

On to the chapter now. We're back to the regular length chapters, people. As I've stated many times before: I'm very open to criticism. It helps me improve the story. It's better for all of us all around! Plus if you're confused about something you can put questions or concerns in your review as well…

**Incantation**

**Seek the spells inside the mind.**

**Search for the thoughts no one can find.**

**Ask for the stories no one knows.**

**Feel the burden as it grows.**

**Taste the blood flow on your tongue.**

**Remember hymns that once were sung.**

**Plead to the dark to find your way; **

**That you may wander but not stray.**

**Close your hands around the past;**

**Feel it struggle in your grasp.**

**Sigh deep into the starless night**

**That holds no answers, shows no light.**

**Chapter Six: Painful Price**

"You can't be serious! Can you believe this guy?" Jou turned to his friends. "He'll do anything to get the Millennium Rod back!"

"If I were so eager to have the rod why would I have let it out of my possession in the first place?" Marik retorted, eyes blazing intensely at the accusation.

"…Tryin' to make us think you'd changed…I know how you think, you psycho!" Jou ranted on.

"How do you know it's the rod that'll open the book?" Yugi asked nervously.

"These symbols here. They are the markings of one Priest Set," Marik's expression darkened as he spoke.

"Kaiba…" Yami whispered.

"Whaddaya mean 'KAIBA'?" Jou practically yelled, angered by the very mention of the CEO.

"He's the reincarnation of the High Priest Set, keeper of the Millennium Rod and arch-rival of the pharaoh," Marik glowered, eyes narrowed at the inscription. "Really, don't you remember all this from Battle City?"

"Sorry, my MIND was a bit out of it," Jou growled menacingly.

"Hmm…anyway, you need the rod to open it. You have the rod…" Marik stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Yami suddenly blurted, blocking Marrik's way, who still held the book.

"What?"

"Why…can't _I _read the inscriptions? I understand some of them…"

"You need your memories for that," Marik replied coolly. "Plus, this might be a type of code used by Set." He held out the golden volume to the former monarch. Yami, to the surprise of all, did not take it.

"Marik…" the spirit seemed to be struggling to speak.

"Hmm?" Marik stood there impatiently, still holding the book out to the pharaoh.

"Would…could you…I mean…."

"Oh spit it out already!"

"Could you…"

"What Yami is trying to ask is: would you open it for us? You know more about the Millennium Rod than anyone else," Yugi said imploringly, looking with pity at his darker half.

Marik's face formed into a humorless smirk. His eyes narrowed.

"So the ancient monarch needs my help. Did the Pharaoh say he **needs my help**?" Marik emphasized the words mockingly.

Yami glared back at the violet eyes. Marik's penetrated his. The young Egyptian's face held a look of dominance.

"You impudent little…" Yami thundered.

"I'm WAITING," Marik said in a high, fake voice, tapping a finger on the book's cover.

Yami closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Marik, I need your help," he stated in an emotionless tone.

Marik grinned. "Then let's get started."

"Are you sure about this?" Honda asked Yami as the spirit came down the stairs.

"What choice do I have?" Yami murmured, holding a parcel of wrapped fabric close to his chest.

Standing if front of Marik, Yami slowly unwrapped the black velvet to reveal the Millennium Rod. It still gleamed as brightly as ever before. Marik could sense the fear in the room escalate. Jou was glancing warily from him to the rod.

Yami hesitated for a moment before holding out the item to the young Egyptian. Marik's body tensed as he received it with sweaty hands. His brow was creased, eyes completely fixated on the object he held.

"Marik?" Yugi asked, voice an octave higher than usual.

"Might want to step back—especially you, Pharaoh. I don't know how the seals will react if another item is so close by," Marik informed them, coming out of his daze. They immediately complied, stepping into the doorway of the kitchen.

Marik focused all his energies on the book, which rested on the chair in front of him. He slowly maneuvered the rod so it pointed directly at the center symbol on the cover. Murmuring an ancient chant, he moved the rod clockwise, then counterclockwise. The symbols began to glow, radiating an immense amount of heat until they were bright red.

Perspiration fell into his face as he continued, finding it harder and harder to take a breath. Yami noticed this and started forward only to dodge a blast of fire.

When the smoke began to clear the others were still huddled in the doorway coughing. The light walls of the living room were singed. Yami got up from the floor.

"Marik!" he called, seeing a form on the floor next to the chair. His heart skipped a beat when the form moved.

"Damn you, Pharaoh! I told you to stay back!" Marik scowled sitting up.

"I…" Yami stopped when he saw how the boy was clutching his arm.

"Yami? Are you all right?" came Anzu's voice from the doorway.

"Get the first aid kit!" Yami yelled, rushing over to the young Egyptian.

"You okay, Yami man?" Jou called as they entered the room. Yugi ran for the bathroom.

"Let me see your arm," Yami said urgently, kneeling next to the boy.

"I'm fine!" Marik insisted, blood flowing between his fingers that were curled around his upper arm.

"Let me see it," Yami said more gently, not wavering.

Marik resentfully pulled his hand away, revealing a darkened wound. Blood was slowly sliding down his tanned skin. The center of the wound was charcoal black.

"What in the hell…" Honda murmured as they approached the two on the floor.

"Shadow magic," Yami said in a hushed voice, gently lifting the arm slightly. Marik winced involuntarily.

"We'd better go to the hospital," Anzu whimpered.

"NO!" Marik said quickly. "No." he repeated more firmly, meeting Yami's eyes.

"Let's at least get it cleaned up," Yami insisted as Yugi raced into the room, first aid kit in hand.

"I've got the….Oh Yuck!" Yugi gagged when he spotted the wound.

"Try to hold still," Yami instructed Marik.

"Well, the book didn't open," Honda observed, standing over the chair.

"Thanks to the spiky-headed dolt over here," Marik jabbed his thumb at Yami.

"Marik, you looked like you were in pain," Yami said defensively.

"Since when have you cared about my well-being?" Marik sneered, shutting his eyes for a moment as Yugi tightened the bandages on his arm.

"I may want my memories, it's true, but not at the expense of others' lives."

"I wasn't going to die, all right? It just took a lot out of me. I'm not as experienced in Shadow Magic as the high priests were," Marik insisted.

Jou let out a low whistle. "So just how powerful were these dudes?"

"More powerful than any human should be," Marik replied, eyes dull.

Yami saw for a single moment the part of Marik that was usually hidden away. Someone who'd endured more personal tragedies than any boy his age should have to go through.

"All righty," Marik swayed unsteadily to his feet. "Let's get that book opened."

"But you're already…!" Yami began to protest.

"Shut it, Pharaoh. I'm fine," Marik sneered slightly, walking toward the chair where the book lay. "And this time **stay back**." He snatched up the rod from the floor.

Yami nodded his head solemnly as he and the others headed for the doorway again. As he passed through he noticed the singed walls.

'That's going to be fun to explain to Mr. Mutou.'

Marik stood over the book once more, holding the rod with only one hand this time. He gritted his teeth as the symbols on the cover glowed bright red once again. He was suffocating, yet he refused to stop. This was the only way to keep Yami away from Bakura and Ryou. Marik's eyes stung as the heat grew in intensity. He could feel the blood of his wound flowing out from under the bandages. The room began spinning faster and faster.

Yami watched helplessly on the sidelines. He'd never felt so worthless. He could see the muscles all over the boy's body tensing under the stress of the Shadow Realm. It was extremely difficult for mere mortals to handle such power. It was astounding just how much Shadow Magic the boy could summon.

Marik could no longer hear. There was a harsh ringing in his head. He was choking on blood, unable to take a breath.

The light of the symbols expanded until it was illuminating the entire room. Then the explosion came, filling the room with red smoke that seemed like blood's milky appearance when dripped into water. The others coughed harshly as the smoke cleared. Yami strained his eyes to try and spot Marik and the book through the haze.

The young Egyptian was kneeling on the floor, bent forwards slightly. His breaths were coming in slow, painful gasps. Blood was seeping from between his teeth onto the floor. His eyes were worn, dark circles appearing under them. The Millennium Rod hung loosely in his hand.

On the burnt chair before him lay the book. It was seething hot, but that wasn't what caught the others' attention. It was open.

Bakura sat on the blue lazy-boy chair that he'd pulled right up next to the fireplace. The burning, slightly dampened wood gave off a musty smell; however, the scent was barely noticeable with the presence of cigarette smoke engulfing the room.

Ryou entered quietly.

"Bakura?"

There was no response.

"Bakura?" Ryou tried again, slightly bolder.

"Hn?"

"Where's Marik? Did he…?"

"He's at the pharaoh's."

Ryou stopped in shock, staring at his yami. Bakura went back into his own world, not paying any more attention to his lighter half.

Suddenly the sound of a motorcycle was heard out in the driveway, signaling Marik's arrival. Ryou glanced at his yami, waiting to see what he'd do. They remained where they were for a few moments. After a minute Marik didn't come in. Without warning, Bakura bolted for the door. Rou sprinted after.

When the hikari reached the door he spotted two figures in the driveway. The motorcycle sat forgotten in the shadows of the garage. Next to it was Bakura who was clutching a limp form in his arms. Ryou gasped when he realized what the figure was.

"Marik!" he cried, starting forward.

"Ryou!" Bakura barked, causing the boy to come to a halt. "Go get a bowl of warm water and some bandages! Get a bowl of cold water too! Now!"

Ryou raced into the house. Bakura hurried into the living room and gently laid his friend on the couch. Marik's body was covered in sweat, blond locks stringy. Blood was drying in the corners of his mouth. He was wheezing, breaths uneven.

"Marik…" the thief whispered as he began unwrapping the torn bandages on the boy's arm.

"Nnnn…" the boy moaned, eyes fluttering.

_"Marik," _the yami said more firmly, removing the last bits of bandage.

"Uhh…" Marik winced, eyes opening slightly.

"You idiot," the thief whispered when he spotted the wound.

"Hi to you too," Marik smiled weakly.

"Here's everything! Here!" Ryou streamed into the room, water from the two bowls splashing the floor a bit.

Bakura took a washcloth and immersed it in the cold water. He then squeezed the excess liquid out and folded the cloth over once; then he placed it on Marik's forehead.

"Uhhh…mmm…that's nice…" the blond Egyptian mumbled, closing his eyes.

"What caused the wound?" Bakura asked, pulling the Millennium Ring out from under his own shirt.

"Oh, motorcycle, you know," Marik lied, dazed.

"Stop it. I know you were at the pharaoh's playing with some ancient book," the thief replied smoothly.

"Huh? You…?" Marik slumped, completely unconscious.

"Marik!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Damn it! Ryou get back!" Bakura ordered as the ring began to glow.

The hikari watched in fascination and fright as his yami placed his hands over the wound and began muttering. The ring's brilliance grew; a "cloud" of blackness slowly seeped from the wound and entered the ring. This continued until there was no more "cloud", just blood gushing between the thief's trembling fingers.

"Bak—Bakura?" Ryou asked meekly.

"Hn?" The sound was tired and strained.

"What…just happened?"

"Shadow Magic. Marik was hit by an extremely powerful defense spell that must have been on the stupid book," Bakura sighed wearily, wiping the blood that stained his hands on his pant legs.

"Book? Defense spell?"

"That son of a bitch!" Bakura muttered fiercely as he began to clean the wound. "He's going to pay for this!"

Da-da DA! Booya! What now?...that's right! Awesomeness! (crickets) Fine.

Poor Marik. Don't worry, a lot of other people will get beat up too! …er…or maybe that's baaad….

Hmm...I'm getting to an awesome part of the story!

Chella: Sadness! Poor Mawik! You hurt him ya meanie!

Ferris: Oh hush. Basically everyone is gonna get beat up. Hehe!

Chella: I know….I already read another chapter where peoples get hurt!

Ferris: (gushing) …yessss! And some people DIE!

Che: You are sooo EVIL! 

Ferris: Duhhh…You already knew THAT!...what am I saying? You're just as evil as me!

Che: What makes you say that?

Ferris: Don't play innocent, you faker! Evil! EVIL! (tantrum)

Che: Shut up, FU! 

Ferris: -- You just Had to bring my initials up again, didn't you?

Che: YUP!

Ferris: Whatever…review peoples! WE LOVE YOU! (that was….desperate…)

Che: I LOVE U MORE! 

Ferris: Wa? No you don't! Shut up.

Che: I have fans too. They love me, I love them!

Ferris: …and they live in your _head_…that's enough big little sister.

Che: Fine! FU wants reviews! REVIEW!...please?

Ferris: --


	7. Chapter 7: Control

Hi all! This is Ferris Ulf reporting once again! How is everyone? (smiles)

Yay we've got a new member on board! Welcome Bamf2me! I was overjoyed to receive your review! Thank you very much for the compliments. I try to have good grammar…most of the time…sometimes rules are meant to be broken. I know there are probably spelling errors and such, but hell: I'm human, peoples. Anyhoo, I'm dedicating this chappie to you.

About having Ryou in the spotlight more…um…the story isn't really focused around him as much as a few of the other characters. Don't fret though! He gets his moments to shine….like in **this** chapter, actually. I'm telling you guys, this story is getting awesome! I'm getting really excited! Just finished chappie…twelve? Thirteen?...(scratches head) can't remember at the moment…

Satra, darling! You are my most loyal reviewer! I love you! (hugs) I would like to say I reallyrealllyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally appreciate all you do! Woo, my spelling checker didn't like _that_.

If you guys are looking for other awesome authors and stories, I'll post a list of some either at the end of this chapter or the beginning of my next chappie. Who knows? It could be **YOU**!

Let's get down to business now…this isn't really a poem, but it fits..so…er…BOOYA!

_**Insanity**_

_**The mind can be very sick indeed. It is easily swayed by all things around it. There is no guarantee that one can remain sane. So simple, it is to creep across the barrier, the dark void. Once can scarcely begin to imagine how simply this process can be done. It can occur in an instant or can be drawn out over years and years and years until the last fiber of thread snaps and there can be no return. Resistance is futile. There is no choice but to surrender to an unknown call…deep in the darkest corners of the mind… the ones that should never be explored.**_

**Chapter Seven: Control**

"This is incredible!" Yugi murmured as his eyes scanned the solid gold pages.

"I'll never be able to thank Marik enough," Yami sighed contentedly.

"Do you think he was all right? He didn't look so good when he left," Yugi asked, eyes wide with concern.

"Ah, he'll be fine, Yug. Just was wearin' on 'im, that's all," Jou waved his hand.

"So can you decipher any of it?" Anzu asked excitedly.

"Let me…" Yami took the book and began studying the text. "These are all spells…" he muttered to himself, slowly flipping through the pages.

The others watched. They began to grow worried as Yami didn't take nearly as long on a page as the previous page. He got to the point where he was frantically turning them.

"Nothing."

"Whaddaya mean 'nothin'?" Jou nearly screamed.

"These are spells, nothing more. I don't remember **anything**!" Yami sobbed in defeat.

"Well…" Yugi began quietly. "Maybe you could use one to help you recover your past."

"Sounds plausible," Honda readily agreed.

"Start from the beginning," Anzu suggested. "Read each one out loud. We'll find a spell that'll help with all of us working on it!"

Two hours later they were still sitting in the living room…

"…this one's about sucking someone's organs out through their mouth…" Yami continued.

"Ugh. Don't think that'll be too handy…Unless Kaiba's pushing his limits," Jou grinned.

"Jou!" Anzu cried in disgust

"Well, keep going, Yami," Yugi nodded.

"This isn't getting us anywhere…"Yami complained, wanting to discontinue the idea.

"That had better not be you giving up," Honda scowled before popping a piece of apple into his mouth.

"We're getting closer," Yugi smiled encouragingly.

"All right all right!" Yami groaned, giving in. "But these don't even seem to be helpful spells. They just look like torture ideas…"

"Nobody said Priest Set was a ray of sunshine," Honda laughed, nearly choking on a chunk of apple.

"Of all the…!" Yami's eyes bulged as he stared at the page.

"What?" Yugi asked innocently.

"Nothing. I'm not reading that out loud," Yami hurriedly turned the page, ears slightly pink.

"Heh, so he was a pervert too, eh?" Jou grinned.

Yami squirmed, uncomfortable with the conversation. Yugi was looking about slightly confused. Jou and Honda were grinning like maniacs while Anzu scowled un-approvingly.

Yami's eyes searched the hieroglyphs for any possible spells or hints that could be used to help uncover his past. Anything, also, to get the others off the topic of…

"Heh, bet Priest Set was a **naughty** boy!" Jou hiccupped after he'd stopped laughing at a vulgar joke Honda had made.

"Would you two **stop it**! _Honestly_!" Anzu scolded, quite peeved by the whole conversation.

"Well, Priest Set seems a bit obsessed with violence and such…" Yugi began.

"Yeah, and **_such_**!" Honda smirked, nudging Jou's side. They both fell over in a hysterical fit of laughter.

"That does IT!" Anzu shouted, thwacking the giggling boys repeatedly with a pillow. This only caused them to laugh harder, further enraging the girl.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, noticing his darker half had gone quiet. The others paused, glancing over at the almost identical boys.

The former monarch sat as still as stone, eyes frozen on the page before him. There was a look of shock and perhaps hope, as well, in his violet eyes.

"Did you find something, Yami?" Yugi questioned softly.

Yami looked up quickly, as if coming out of a hypnotic trance. He opened his mouth but seemed unable to find his voice. He nodded instead, pointing a quivering finger at the page. The group circled around him, staring at the symbols.

"Erm…Yami? Hate to break this to you, man, but we can't read ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs," Jou grinned, patting Yami on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh right right!" Yami smiled apologetically. He cleared his throat. "Right. This spell I just found….it's…well…" he scratched his neck thoughtfully, trying to word it right.

"Okay, we know it's a spell," Honda chuckled.

"Shh!" Anzu glared. "Go on, Yami."

"Well, basically it tells how to take someone's memories so you can view them…"

A light went on in Honda's head. "Whoa, you mean like you could take Bakura'a memories and find out about the past? That's amazing!"

"That doesn't sound very good to me," Yugi stated. "I mean, it's _Bakura's_ past we're talking about here, not Yami's."

"But their paths crossed in ancient Egypt!" Honda persisted, getting excited.

"But you shouldn't just take someone's memories!" Yugi continued defiantly.

"Yug, it's Bakura you're defending here. Don't you want Yami to finally remember his past?" Jou asked.

"…yes…"

"Besides, we've tried everything else," Honda added.

"But will Bakura forget the past completely if you take them? We don't know what this will do to him," Anzu pointed out.

"Don't worry 'bout that! There's gotta be some way to put 'em back! All we gotta do is have Yami take 'em, view 'em, then put 'em back!" Jou insisted.

"**Can** you put them back?" Honda questioned Yami who was already studying the text again.

"I…Yes! Yes I believe I can!" His voice raised an octave.

"Booya! We have a plan!" Jou cheered, slapping Yami's shoulder hard.

"Not quite," Yami winced, though his smile remained.

"Yeah, how are we going to lure Bakura?" Honda wondered.

"Easy. Taunt him and run like hell," Jou shrugged, sitting back in his chair.

"You're all forgetting about Bakura's Shadow Magic," Anzu pointed out.

Their smiles fell at this statement. They soaked in the harsh reality. There was no way they'd be able to perform the spell on the tomb robber when his Shadow Magic was at full strength.

"Damn!" Honda shouted, banging his fists on the back of Jou's chair.

"It's just as well; I didn't like the idea anyway," Yugi shuddered.

The sound of a motorcycle filled the room as it pulled up outside the game shop.

"I'll get that!" Yugi volunteered, running out of the room to the front.

"There must be some way…" Honda frowned, staring at his hands.

The bell above the door jingled as the customer entered the shop

"**WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" **

They all tensed.

"Bakura." Yami muttered.

Marik moaned in pain as he opened his eyes. Everything was sore. He attempted to sit up but fell back to the couch with a yelp of pain.

"Marik!"

The Egyptian turned his head to see Ryou.

"Oh. Hey," Marik groaned, glancing down at his arm which was expertly wrapped.

"How are you feeling?" Ryou asked nervously.

"Like shit…" Marik muttered. "At least it's a little easier to breathe."

"Oh…um…that's good," Ryou shuffled his feet.

"Kura's angry, huh?" Marik mumbled, closing his violet eyes wearily.

"You could say that, but it'd be an understatement," Ryou replied softly.

Marik grimaced. "How'd he find out? Was he listening from the stairs or something?"

"I don't really know what's going on, but the Millennium Ring allows Bakura to tap into telephones, among other things," Ryou added, still not looking at Marik.

"Blast that ring! So he took it out on you, did he?"

"N—no. He went to the Mutou's."

Marik eyes shot wide open. "WHAT?"

"He went to face Yami about this," Ryou mumbled, eyes downcast.

"And you didn't stop him?" Marik cried.

Ryou looked up at the boy, eyes burning intensely.

"Right right," Marik rambled. "He wouldn't let you."

"I wanted to go after him, but I couldn't just leave you here!" Ryou seethed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Marik remained silent, staring at the hikari before him. Ryou was a lot stronger than most people assumed. He was becoming bolder. There was a fire of determination in his soul that was not easy to extinguish.

'Just like Kura,' Marik thought fondly.

"Great," he muttered out loud. "They'll probably get into a Shadow fight…**again**. Yami's a bit distracted though; perhaps that'll even things out a bit."

"But Bakura's really shaky right now," Ryou whispered, concern etching his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marik asked sharply.

"He used a lot of magic on your wound. I'm not sure what he did, but it weakened him immensely," Ryou said, body trembling.

"Shit! Ryou, help me get up now!" Marik struggled into a sitting position, ignoring the throbbing pain in his arm.

"What are you…?" Ryou rushed forward to steady the blond.

"Kura's storming into a fight he can't win! The puzzle's already a stronger item than the ring. Damn, this is what I was trying to avoid!" Marik ranted as Ryou helped him cross the room.

"What are we going…?"

"To the motorcycle! I can't steer so you'll have to drive," Marik ordered as they reached the vehicle.

"But…!" Ryou stared with a frightened look at the bike.

"There's no time! Get on then help me up."

Ryou reluctantly climbed atop the bike, pulling Marik up behind him. A few minutes of hasty instructions later they were speeding off in the direction of the game shop.

Marik held the white-haired boy's waist as best as he could with his bad arm. The hikari's muscles were clenched in fear.

'Ry driving a motorcycle,' Marik mused. 'If this weren't so damn serious it'd be hilarious.' He gently rested his head against the boy's back, sickness coming on from his wounds. 'Damn you, Kura. You'd better be all right.'

"What are you doing here, tomb robber?" Yami asked coldly upon entering the game shop.

The other yami stood seething next to the front desk. His white hair was wild from being under a helmet. Blood was stained all over his jeans. What drew Yami's gaze was the other's eyes. They promised pain and revenge.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Thought you'd take ancient Egyptian booby traps for a spin on Marik?" the thief snarled advancing on the monarch.

"What? That's bull! We didn't make Marik do anythin'!" Jou growled from the door.

"You stay out of this, mutt!" Bakura shrieked, eyes blazing.

Jou cowered back, quiet, intimidated.

"How dare you!" Yami glared. "How dare you waltz in and accuse me of such! Marik voluntarily helped us! Perhaps that's hard for you to accept but that's not my problem. After he was wounded we helped him. That's right, tomb robber: we **helped** him.

We cleaned his wound and he insisted on trying the spell again. It might sound like a lie but I swear it's true!"

Bakura began to chuckle louder and louder until it became maniacal laughter. Yami stood his ground, refusing to be intimidated. For the others it was no such matter. The four stood huddled in the doorway. Yugi had joined them, quickly moving as far away from the white-haired yami as possible. Honda stood next to Yugi, the book against his chest.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What's so funny? Dear Yami, surely you realize what you've done?" Bakura's tone was chiding.

"What are you getting at?" Yami retorted icily.

A humorless smile appeared on the tomb robber's face. "You and your darling little hikari call up Marik and tell him if he helps you open a book you'll leave me alone. He agrees. He's injured by a trap that's been laid on the book and you think some pretty bandages and oils will help? And they call you the **master** of the Shadow Realm!"

"What's that…?"

"You've truly forgotten a lot, haven't you? So even though you can't even remember certain aspects of Shadow powers you think you can get through anything?" Bakura's voice was taunting.

"I have mastered my own Shadow magic, tomb robber; which, I might add, far surpasses your own."

"You tell 'im, Yami!" Jou yelled supportively.

Bakura's smirk did not waver. "But you think so? So tell me, did you treat Marik's wound correctly?"

Yami froze. Bakura's eyes pierced him. He recoiled slightly, unsure of himself; his mind now plagued by uncertainly.

"Of…course!" he insisted, not sounding convincing at all.

"Hmm…you think so? Let me tell you something for future references, Yami. When a wound caused by Shadow magic turns black like that it means there's poison in it. Did you remove the poison from Marik's arm?" Bakura's face was serious now, eyes studying the pharaoh.

Yami could not respond. He felt a wave of guilt rush over him. Marik had been so helpful and this was how he repaid the boy?

"I'll take that as a no," Bakura said quietly.

"Bakura, I swear I didn't….!"

"Know? Yes well, that's quite obvious," the thief leered closer. "You want to remember something and seem willing to risk anything or anyone to do it. Let me tell you something, Yami," he whispered, only a foot away now. "It's not worth it. Your past isn't worth **any** of this."

"That's **your** opinion!" Honda retorted aggressively, stepping up next to Yami.

"Believe what you will, it concerns me not," Bakura muttered. "But when someone uses my friend and harms him: **that **does concern me; and I will **not** tolerate it." This ended in a snarl.

"How could you tell me my past isn't worth it?" Yami said softly. "How could you tell me to give up and forget? I won't! I don't know who I am!" he shrieked blasting the thief into the shelves with a ball of Shadow magic.

Bakura steadied himself, staring down his nemesis.

"Do you know what it's like not to know anything about yourself? Have you ever lain awake late at night wondering what your past was like?" Yami was seething now.

'If only,' Bakura thought sadly.

"Well I have!" Yami screamed. "And you are Not going to keep it from me any longer!"

Yami snatched the book from a shocked Honda. The Millennium Puzzle shone with power as he quickly muttered the spell in the ancient tongue.

"Yami wait! DON'T!" Yugi screamed.

Bakura's eyes widened in fear as a bright light illuminated him. Then there was pain. Excruciating pain.

Marik refocused as the bike suddenly jerked violently.

"Ry, what the hell?"

"It's Bakura! Something's happened to Bakura!"

"Oh gods." Marik whispered. "Hold on, Kura. Hold on…"

The unearthly scream was terrifying. Yugi slowly opened his eyes, horrified by the sight before him. The tomb robber lay on the floor. His entire frame was convulsing intensely. His brown eyes were wide and bloodshot, staring into the abyss.

Yami stood before him, panting. The book was clasped tightly in this shaking hands; he seemed dazed.

"What the hell?" Jou whispered, staring at the tomb robber who now lay completely still on the floor.

"Is he…?" Anzu whimpered, unable to finish the sentence. No one answered.

There was the roar of a motorcycle ouside followed by the door swinging open. Marik stood before them supported by a hysterical Ryou.

"BAKURA!" the hikari shrieked, rushing forward, all but dragging Marik along.

They knelt over the limp figure. Ryou held his yami's hand. It was ice cold. The boy choked back a sob as he stared at the other half of his soul.

"Pharaoh," Marik's voice quivered with rage as he spoke**. "What did you do to him?"**

**Well…(clears throat) that's all for now. What a cliffy, eh? (earns glare from readers) What? (tries to look innocent) **

**This is where things really start getting interesting. I'm still fretting over whether to make this an extremely long story or give it a sequel. I'm still leaning towards sequel land but it's still open for debate. You guys can't really give your opinions because you don't know what's gonna happen…at least, I hope you don't. That would ruin the fun. (pouts)**

**How'd you like Ryou and the motorbike Bamf2me? I hope you approve. I thought it was funny…and cute too. Just so you all know: even though Ryou's been crying, and will be crying more, he is by NO MEANS weak. I hate it when he's just curling up in a ball and sobbing. I sincerely hope I'll never have to write such a scene, however, it may happen at some point so don't hold me to that. (sighs) Ah the unforeseen future…**

**If anyone wants to complain about Marik's out of characterness, take it somewhere else. It works for this story. If you've got a problem with it, sucks to be you. It's not that I hate Marik the way he is; he's just good for humor and I needed him to be more open to Kura. **

'**Any other hints?' they cry. Nope. (laughs insanely.) Oh the torment! Oh the drama of it all!**

**Um…anyhoo…review please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayal

Hello everybody!The website hasn't been working…so I'm typing this while I wait. Heh. I already have the previous chapter up and ready to go. You're all probably squirming to find out what happened to our handsome white-haired devil.

I said I'd list some good authors...and their stories that are in progess. Help get them to update or something. I'll just list some for now. These are the **best** of the **best**, peoples!

**Redemption** by DracOnyx: This story is awesome! A must read, peoples. Look into to it. Tell DracOnyx to UPDATE! She hasn't touched it since January! (sigh) She was doing so well on her updating too...

**Submission** and its sequel **Domination **by Borath: Excellent stories. Personally, I like **Domination **better. They've got one chapter to go on that story. (gushes) **soooooo** well written! Not for the squeemish, though.

**Love That Transcends Time** by YamiMisao: The title's a bit gushy, but the story is _**great**_ and has many a funny situation. I haven't seen one quite constructed like it.

**The New Students** by White Angel: (shivers in awe) an extremely complex harrypotter/yugioh crossover. The best I've seen. This author's got talent, peoples. If you want to read a good story, this one's a _**MUST**_. (heh) did I get my point accross? I think so too...

Greetings to our new addition of reviewers: **Dragonlady222**! Yay! I salute you! This chappie will be dedicated to you.

Satra darling, what can I say? I love your eagerness. You're adorable! (Goosh) Anyhoo, you have no idea how much I appreciate you and your devotedness! (see that, peoples. If you're _loyal_ you will be singled out and **praised**! ) I was going to wait longer to update, but I couldn't do that to you, dearie. (smiles happily)

This poem kind of relates to Kura. I just wrote it recently and found it appropriate.

**Response**

**I cannot please the world.**

**I will not shine their shoes**

**Or kneel at their feet.**

**They cannot make me choose.**

**I cannot please the world.**

**They can't control my mind.**

**I'll hide from peeping eyes,**

**From all of humankind.**

**I cannot please the world.**

**They do not think like I.**

**They'll shout orders in my ears,**

**But I will not reply.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Betrayal **

"I asked you what the hell you did to him, Pharaoh!" Marik yelled placing a tanned hand gently on the thief's freezing forehead.

"Yami?" Yugi whimpered in shock.

Anzu made a strange, strained noise, shivering next to Jou who looked rather ill. Honda was staring at the limp thief in disbelief.

Yami's eyes shifted from the book to Yugi.

"Yami?" the boy whispered.

"LOOK AT ME YOU BASTARD!" Marik shrieked.

/Yami, talk to him/ Yugi pleaded through their link.

"They're…not there…" Yami said slowly in a monotone voice.

"What? Who's not where?" Honda pressed, glancing cautiously at Marik who looked like he was about to explode.

"The memories. I could feel them in my grasp for a moment but then they just…" Yami's voice trailed off. The others stared aghast.

"Wait wait…does this have something to do with the book?" Marik exclaimed turning from person to person.

No one answered.

"What spell did you use on him?" Marik asked frantically.

Yami stared at the book, refusing to look at the blond Egyptian.

"It's a spell that allows the item holder to…take someone's memories," Yugi whispered as he stared with concern at Bakura

Marik's eyes darkened. "You said you'd leave him alone. I risked my damn life to help you so you'd **leave him alone**!" He was screaming now, outraged at the betrayal.

Still they remained silent.

"Put them back!" he whispered fiercely. "Put his memories BACK!"

"I—I can't find them! They should be in the puzzle but they're not!" Yami said desperately.

Marik's face contorted as realization hit him in full force. "What the fuck! You mean you used the Puzzle?" he demanded standing up.

Everyone was silent once again.

"You did," Marik croaked, sinking to his knees. "Oh Ra….oh gods…" He buried his face in his hand.

"What're you mumblin' about?" Jou asked, frustrated with the whole situation.

"You used the puzzle. That book opens only for the Millennium Rod. These are spells specifically for that item. The puzzle wasn't meant for that spell; or have you forgotten the reaction it had to an item that was even close by?" Marik stood, walking unsteadily to Yami.

Taking the book Marik held it clumsily with his good arm. His violet eyes scanned the spell. Looking troubled, he began awkwardly flipping through the pages.

"What is it, Marik?" Ryou asked nervously, holding Bakura's hand, gently stroking it with his thumb.

"This isn't a book of the priests! I don't recognize this at all!" Marik said, still studying the book. "These are all torture procedures!"

"Oh my god." Anzu trembled.

"How is borrowing someone's memories torture?" Honda asked confusedly.

"It was a way to get information from someone who wouldn't talk after being exposed to extreme torture. It sounds like the spell itself is excruciatingly painful," Marik hissed, eyes dancing with fire.

"Ugh." Jou shuddered involuntarily.

"So…did Bakura's memories just return to him since the spell was done with the puzzle?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"We won't know until he wakes up," Marik whispered, eyes blurring at the thought of his friend in immense pain as the text described.

Ryou let out a sob, burying his face in his yami's shirt. The others, except for Marik, stared with astonishment at this.

'Why does he pity him? Bakura's never been kind to him!' Honda thought bitterly.

'Kura, if only you could see how much he cares for you,' Marik thought sadly, knowing the yami and hikari didn't have much of a relationship.

"Hey you, get over here." Marik motioned to Honda as he knelt by his friend's limp body.

Honda didn't argue. He came up beside the Egyptian waiting for instructions.

"Take him to the couch," Marik said as he gently pulled the hikari's trembling form off the thief.

Honda hesitated but quickly complied. He bent down and warily picked up the unconscious tomb robber. Being careful not to drop him, Honda made his way to the living room where he cautiously set the motionless thief on the couch.

Ryou stared forlornly at his yami.

/Bakura/

There was no response.

Marik stood beside him. "He's not answering?" he asked referring to the mind link.

Ryou shook his head, tears streaming down his face. Honda stood next to the two awkwardly. He glanced back to the others who had shuffled into the room.

"Why don't we make something to eat?" Anzu asked turning to Yugi for approval.

"That's probably a good idea," Yugi agreed softly.

"I'll help," Ryou said suddenly, wiping his tear-stained face with his sleeve.

"Ry, you don't…" Marik began but fell silent.

"All right, let's go see what we can whip up!" Yugi said, the trio heading off with Jou and Honda in tow.

Yami stood mutely, staring at Marik who was gently moving the tomb robber's bangs from his eyes. The young Egyptian was ignoring the ancient monarch; or so said yami thought…

"Pharaoh." Marik spoke suddenly.

"Marik, look I know what you're going to say…" Yami began, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Do you have any blankets? He's freezing here."

Yami paused, stunned for a moment.

"Pharaoh," Marik repeated.

"Right right," Yami said quickly, bounding for the hallway.

He reached the closet and fumbled through searching for a warm blanket. Cursing, he scooped a few up as they fell out of the closet. He settled for and old quilt that was extremely thick.

Hearing a shout, he hurried back to the living room where he was met with an astounding sight. Marik was kneeling on the floor, hand on his jaw. A trickle of blood ran down the hand from his mouth. Yami's attention, however, was on Bakura. The ancient thief stood before Marik, a bloodthirsty gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Marik watched distractedly as Yami left the room to supposedly get a blanket. Bakura's body was shaking, lips slightly blue. 

'It's like hypothermia or something,' he observed with concern, moving closer to his friend's motionless form on the couch.

"Uhhh…" the thief stirred, moaning in agony.

Marik knelt by his friend gently using his good arm to shake him.

"Kura? Bakura, wake up!" he pleaded.

Dark brown eyes shot open.

"Oh thank Ra!" Marik breathed, smiling in relief.

He didn't have time to react as a fist came at his face. He fell backwards, pain throbbing in his jaw.

"What the…?" he said loudly, holding his hand to his face as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

Footsteps were heard rushing toward the room. Yami appeared in the doorway, quilt in his arms.

"What on earth?" Yami whispered.

Bakura's eyes darted to the newcomer. A look of surprise turned to rage. With a feral snarl the thief lunged at Yami. They tumbled to the floor, the quilt tangling around limbs.

"Kura wait!" Mraik yelled, struggling to his feet.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked as everyone peeked into the room.

Yami was straddling Bakura's chest, clawing madly at the thief's hands that were strangling his neck.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed as Honda and Jou hastily rushed forward to separate the two spirits.

Yami's gasped in surprise when Bakura hooked a knee into his stomach. A moment later he was on his back, the knee pressing painfully into his ribs. Bakura's quick hands snatched up the quilt, smothering Yami with it. The pharaoh's arms flayed about helplessly.

Jou and Honda pounced on the thief, dragging him off Yami. Bakura was surprisingly resilient after his condition from only moments earlier. Yugi rushed forward to Yami who was gasping for air. Honda and Jou slammed the tomb robber into the singed wall. Bakura growled as he thrashed back and forth in an attempt to break free. Ryou stood in the doorway to the kitchen, eyes wide.

"Kura, stop it!" Marik yelled. "Yes the pharaoh's an ass! Forget about him! Let's settle this later. **Listen to me**!" he screamed as the tomb robber continued to struggle.

It was obvious the thief 'd had a rush of adrenaline. His eyes were weary, although anger still remained. He seemed to be realizing how futile his efforts were, movements becoming sluggish.

"Let him go now," Marik said, slowly walking forward.

"Hell no! Did you see what he was doing to Yami?" Jou yelled, gripping the thief's arm tightly.

"Kura, just promise not to jump him again…just for now," Marik pleaded, blood still flowing out of the side of his mouth.

Yami sat up, ears ringing.

"You all right, man?" Jou asked.

Yami nodded, head stinging. He glanced up at the tomb robber who was being held against the wall by Honda and Jou. He was breathing harshly, chest heaving in an attempt to catch his breath. Brown eyes met dark violet. Yami stared in disbelief. Bakura's eyes were intense, burning, ignited by some demonic rage. Yami felt a shiver run down his spine. He'd never seen pure hatred before; yet here it was now, focused entirely on him.

"Bakura…" he began, not really sure what to say, but feeling he needed to say something.

Bakura's face held a look of shock, although the rage remained. Honda and Jou tightened their grips as they felt the tomb robber tense.

/Yami/ Ryou whispered through their mind link.

Bakura jumped slightly. He glanced about as if searching for something. His eyes held a look of utter bewilderment as he spotted Yugi standing next to Yami.

"What's wrong, Kura?" Marik tried a calmer approach.

Bakura turned to the tomb keeper. His brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"_Where am I?"_

Marik's brow creased. Something wasn't right.

"What'd he say?" Honda asked.

Yami's mouth hung open, jaw slacked. "It's not possible," he whispered.

"What? What'd he say?" Honda repeated.

"Weren't you listening, dolt?" Marik sighed in exasperation.

"Of course I was. I just can't understand the language he spoke in," Honda retorted.

"Wha?" Marik's eyes bulged.

"Ancient Egyptian…" Yami murmured, eyes locked on the other yami.

"_Pharaoh, where are we? What have you done?"_ the thief snarled.

"Holy shit!" Marik gasped.

"Don't just stand there like dummies! Somebody calm him down! Talk to him!" Jou stated.

"Why's he speaking in ancient Egyptian?" Anzu asked nervously.

"Let's find out," Marik muttered. He stepped closer to the trioagainst the wall. "_Bakura, what's wrong?" _

"_Don't taunt me you little girly boy!"_ the thief sneered.

"What'd you call me?" Marik yelled, switching languages without realizing it.

"What? What'd he say?" Honda asked, readjusting his hold on the thief.

"_You are truly pathetic, Pharaoh. Can't even fight your own battles. Have to have your pitiful minions do all your dirty work,"_ Bakura hissed, a taunting smile on his face.

"What's he talking about?" Yami demanded.

"It's his past." Everyone turned to Ryou.

"What?"

"You did take his memories, but not his memories of ancient Egypt," Ryou whispered, a tear escaping his eye. "You took his memories of the present time. This is Bakura the tomb robber."

They all looked at the white-haired yami who was staring in disbelief at his hikari.

"He doesn't know who we are," Ryou whimpered helplessly.

"Oh Ra," Yami whispered, wide-eyed.

"_Bakura, what do you remember?"_ Marik asked, near hysterics at the thought of his best friend having no recollection of him.

"_Where are we?_" the yami growled ignoring the question.

"_Answer me!"_ Marik stated.

"_Why should I? What are you anyway? Priest in training perhaps?_" the thief smirked, his voice dripping his sarcasm.

Marik stared, jaw slacked. His eyes were wide, looking like he would have a mental breakdown at any given moment.

"What'd he say? What's happening?" Honda demanded, seeing the tomb keeper's state.

"It's true, isn't it?" Ryou trembled, not leaving the doorway.

"Bakura…_listen to me…_" Yami stated, trying to take control of the situation.

"_No, I don't think I will!"_ the thief shot back stubbornly. _"What're you going to do about it? Put me in solitary confinement? Torture me?"_

"What the? _I would never to anything like that!_" Yami insisted, shocked the tomb robber had even suggested it.

This caused the thief to burst into a fit of chilling laughter. Honda and Jou both let go at this, backing off in fear. Yami shuddered, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Yami man, what'd you **say**?" Jou asked.

Bakura stopped. _"Come now, Pharaoh, I expect that you want revenge for your precious priest. Don't play the fool with me."_

"_Priest?"_ Yami blinked in confusion.

Bakura scowled. _"You son of a bitch."_

The Millennium Ring blasted a beam of Shadow Magic directly at Yami. The pharaoh barely managed to dodge, the chair next to him exploding.

Bakura grinned wickedly, amusement gleaming in his eyes. _"You want to play, do you?"_

More blasts came aimed at Yami, Honda, and Marik.

"Shit!" Jou shrieked, ducking behind the couch.

Anzu and Yugi were screaming from behind the television where they'd taken refuge. Yami jumped at Marik, yanking the boy to the floor, barely missing the blast.

"What the hell?" Honda choked as the lamp next to him exploded.

Yami scrambled to his feet, bracing himself for another attack.

"Ooooh…" Marik moaned from the floor.

"Where'd he go? Where'd he go?" Jou asked frantically, slinking out from behind the couch.

"He's gone," Ryou whispered from the kitchen doorway. "He's gone."

* * *

**Hehe! What a cliffhanger, eh? Too bad for you guys. **

**I've been slightly depressed lately. I hope that doesn't affect my writing. I'm planning a few new stories. One of them will be a one-shot Rurouni Kenshin. If you're not a fan, fine. Be that way. I'm also extremely excited about my new Yugioh fanfic: Cry of the Wicked. I've yet to see a plot like it. So it's MINE! My preciousssss...sorry, I'm a big LOTR's fan. If you don't like it, well...I don't want you to abandon me when I flat-out insult you...so I'll behave. (twitches)**

**I've been in a poem-writing phase lately. It's like a high (fans: - -) Oh hush, I know I'm strange. Being weird is a good thing. Normal is baaaad! Don't be normal peoples. If you are: You're B-O-R-I-N-G! You need to loosen up and find yourself. I'm serious here. Don't be a drone and try to follow fads. Make up your own! That's what I do! (and it's probably why my sister ignores me at school) Heh. **

**Wowzer! I'm really babbling! My most sincere apologies! (kowtows)**

**Well, I probably won't be updating until after the holiday. You know, Thanksgiving. Lovely. Too many family get-togethers. I have a huge family. I'll dub this "turkey weekend." A four-day weekend at that. At least some good's coming out of it all. Anyhoo, happy thanksgiving! Eat turkey. Get fat. Sleep. Drink sparkling grape juice. (quivers in delight) Yummy! **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Whimper

Well now, aren't we all just feelin' swell? Welcome new reviewers!

**Blue Bunny 2**: I thank you for your review. I'm glad to be labeled 'kewl'!

**Triana 2: **Thanks so much for the review. I send you my gratitude for your advice. I think I got the anonymous thingie working now. Not sure. Please inform me if I don't. I'm horrible with computers…and basically every machine….(sigh)

**DragonLady 222: **Ummm…well, he won't get them back…in _time_….heh…Thanks for the review!

**Satra: **No thanksgiving? How sad!...the plot's surprising you? Good. That's my plan. Love you dear! (kowtows) If you look on my profile page, I mention my most devoted fan: YOU! (hugs)

All of you who hope Bakura will get his memories back before anything bad…heh…Well why would I take his memories in the first place unless I was going to do something cruel? (grins wickedly) What can I say?

I don't own Yugioh. (sigh)

_Thin Ice_

_Ice cracks under tentative feet_

_As needles fall in sheets of sleet._

_Whispers howl in freezing air,_

_Tormenting, warning all: Beware!_

**Chapter 9: Loose in Domino**

"Oh man oh man!" Jou muttered as they stood amidst the rubble of the room.

"Grandpa's not going to be happy about this," Yugi mumbled.

"Screw the room! We have an ancient Egyptian psycho-lunatic running around Domino!" Honda stated, still shell-shocked at having a ball of Shadow magic blasted at his head.

"Shit…" Jou mumbled, running a hand through disheveled blond hair.

"We have to find him as soon as possible, far everyone's sake," Honda stated, brushing ashes off his shirt.

"Brilliant. And just what do you plan on doing when you do find him?" Marik retorted, staring out the window.

"Well…" Jou began, voice trailing off.

"Marik, you take the Millenium rod and we'll split into two groups," Yami instructed.

"Like hell! We have to find how to give his memories back! You and I both need to search the ancient scriptures!" Marik replied crossly.

"We can't have people without Millennium items going after him!" Yami argued. "You know ancient Egyptian better than I do. You search for a way to retrieve his memories from the puzzle. I'll go search for him. The puzzle's power far surpasses that of the ring or the rod's."

"But Bakura **hates** you. I know you saw the way he looked at you; besides, we aren't even sure his memories are in the puzzle. They might have been destroyed, they might be in the Shadow Realm,…heck, they might be in the ring somewhere! What we need is the Millennium Key," Marik replied worriedly.

"And how do you expect me to get it?" Yami seethed, losing his temper.

"You'd better find a way!" Marik shot back.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone stared at Ryou who stood in the doorway, face beet red.

"We aren't getting anywhere," he stated boldly. "Bakura's mind link is open. I don't want to talk to him because it'll freak him out. Plus, he won't understand anything that I'm saying…"

"We could tell you what to say," Marik said excitedly.

"How would you like to be in a place where you don't recognize anything and have voices in your head?" Honda pointed out.

"Dammit!" Marik yelled, bringing his fists down on the remains of a chair.

Everyone was quiet. Marik muttered under his breath, turning back to the window.

"Bakura will be confused when he doesn't recognize anything. Knowing him, he'll seek us out," he said suddenly. "Besides, if he doesn't want to be found he won't be."

"What do you recommend then?" Yami nodded.

"We wait for him to come back to us. Don't go anywhere by yourself. He'll show himself when he's run out of options. Be prepared, he'll use threats. I can't imagine him killing any us though; he needs us alive…needs answers…"

"That's comforting," Honda snorted, but didn't argue.

"In the meantime we'll search for a way to get his memories back," Yami agreed.

"All right, we have a plan!" Jou said, grinning slightly.

Ryou walked over to Marik who was still staring out the window. "He'll be all right," the white-haired boy said softly, placing a hand on Marik's shoulder.

"I've no doubt. He can take care of himself," Marik agreed. He motioned toward the outdoors with his violet eyes. "It's the people out **there** I'm worried about."

* * *

"Let's skip school Monday!" Jou grinned, stretching out on the couch.

"Jou, we have the whole weekend to find Bakura," Honda sighed as he picked up pieces of chair.

"Correction: he'll find us," Jou replied cracking his knuckles.

"He'd better not find us at school," Yugi mumbled as he took a sponge to the burns on the wall.

"Yugi, that's not going to work," Ryou told his shorter friend. "We'll need to repaint it. Do you have any paint this color?"

"Let's check the basement," Yugi stated, leaving the room with the paler boy behind him.

"It's amazing gramps didn't hear any of this," Jou mused, scratching his head.

"He's a deep sleeper," Yami smiled as he swept the remains of the lamp into a dustpan.

"Shit yeah!" Jou laughed.

"Jou, you **could** help us," Anzu said, annoyed.

"But you guys are doin' so…Ack!" he yelled as Anzu hit him over the head with a broom.

"I'll have to be getting home soon," Honda said glancing at his watch.

"Yeah, how should we do that?" Jou asked as he brushed the dirt from his hair.

"You could all spend the weekend," Yami suggested. "We could keep an eye on each other. Plus, we could use some help getting the room put back together."

"Knew that would come up," Jou laughed. "Still, it sounds like a plan. Don' want our families getting' involved."

"Good point," Honda agreed.

"Let's all call our parents then," Anzu whipped out her cell phone from her purse.

"Good news!" Yugi announced upon re-entering the room. "We found the paint!" Ryou came in after him holding a bucket and two paint brushes.

"Ryou, do you need to call home? We're all staying over for the weekend." Anzu held out her cell phone.

"Says who?" Marik asked from the kitchen where he was most likely raiding the refrigerator.

"Says us, dat's who!" Jou yelled angrily.

"Hmm…I don't remember this conversation," Marik smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Marik, we need your help recovering the tomb robber's memories," Yami began.

"He has a name," Ryou said coolly.

"What?" Yami asked, caught off guard.

"My yami. He has a name. He doesn't like being referred to as 'the tomb robber'," Ryou replied.

"Since when have we cared what he likes or doesn't like?" Jou grinned.

He didn't have time to react as the white-haired boy strode over to him in about two steps.

"Since he's my yami and I care about him," the boy whispered fiercely.

"K'," Jou squeaked, intimidated by the hikari's sudden boldness.

Marik smirked to himself as he watched this. Ryou knew how to stand up for those he cared about.

"I'll remember that, and I will try not to call him that anymore," Yami said softly.

Ryou nodded thankfully. He turned back to Yugi who was studying the walls.

"This is going to take a while," the tri-colored haired boy stated wearily.

* * *

There was a cold wind rushing through the streets as the sun began to set. There were large posts lining roads; large clear sacks were attached at the top of each. The buildings were like nothing Bakura had ever seen. There were long, thick ropes linked from roof to roof.

Bakura crouched behind a huge, strange tree as a metallic beast zoomed by. It eyes were illuminated, letting off an immense amount of light and deep in its body it roared. The thief shivered, eyes wide in disbelief.

"_Ra, pharaoh, what have you done?" _he whispered venomously.

He jumped as the sacks on the posts all burst into light.

"_What the?"_

He wandered further down the street, avoiding any people passing by. Almost all of them had pale skin. Extremely pale skin.

He glanced down at his hands and saw they too were white. His golden brown tan he bore was gone. His hands were smaller and smoother as well.

Scowling, he inspected the pockets of the constricting garments he wore. He found a small knife in one pocket. Too small to do much damage. It certainly wouldn't do in hand-to-hand combat.

'_Find shelter first,'_ he reasoned to himself, glancing around his surroundings.

Stealthily, he approached what appeared to be a house. It was completely dark, save for a light on the far side. Deciding that for the present moment he would avoid confrontation, he crept across the cold ground, amazed at how much grasses there was.

'_An extremely fertile place indeed,'_ he mused.

Coming to a window he put his hand up only to feel it rub against a cold, hard surface. **_Glass_**.

"_What the hells? Who puts glass on their windows!"_ he growled, annoyed but not discouraged in the least.

In fact, if anything, he was intrigued. He hadn't had a challenge in breaking into anything for quite some time. Most places were a cinch to get into, making his job rather boring at times.

"_Let's see just what kind of place you've brought me to, Pharaoh,"_ he grinned sadistically, licking the knife's tip, blood from his tongue slowly crawling down the blade.

* * *

"I don't like this at all," Anzu muttered as they sat in the living room for dinner.

"You crazy? It's delish!" Jou smiled broadly, munching on at mouthful of foods.

"Not the food! The situation," Anzu replied crossly, taking a sip of water from her glass.

"Gramps is missin' out. Think we should wake 'im?" Jou asked.

"Probably," Yugi sighed.

"**Kids, what on earth?" **Mr. Mutou exclaimed from the stairs.

"Uh…hey gramps! Hungry?" Jou grinned nervously.

"What happened in here? Is that…paint?" the elderly man asked, sniffing the air.

"Umm…yes?" Yugi said innocently.

"Where's my chair?...And the lamp?...Is that smoke I smell? Have you been smoking?" he rounded on Yugi and Yami.

"Grandpa, you remember that gold book from Egypt?" Yugi asked.

Mr. Mutou stared, confused, at his grandson. "What about it?"

* * *

"Yasha, come help set the table!" Mrs. Tye yelled from the kitchen of the Tye household.

"One minute!"

"No not one minute! That'll turn into two minutes! Yasha, get in here Now!" she ordered, turning the burner off.

"One minute!"

"**Yasha**!"

"All right, all right!" he grumbled, switching off the television and stomping into the room.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's still in there," Yasha replied grudgingly, opening the cupboard that held the drinking glasses.

"And Anaya?"

"I dunno! Geez!" the boy grumbled sourly, placing five glasses on the table.

"Don't use that tone with me, young man. Go find your sister," Mrs. Tye said, entering the t.v. room where four year old Jance was dozing on the couch. "Come on, honey. It's time to wake up. You'll never get to sleep tonight if you snooze through dinner," she said sternly, picking the child up and carrying him into the kitchen.

"But, I wath dweaming…." the boy yawned, burying his face against his mother's shoulder.

"Oh really?" the woman smiled, fondly stroking his sandy hair.

"…an' you wa in et…an…an…a stwanger wath en et…." the boy mumbled into her shoulder.

"A stranger, hmm? And what do you do when a stranger talks to you?"

"..an' Washa wath en et…"

"Where is that boy?" She placed her youngest child on a chair.

"Washa es wif da stwanger…" the child mumbled sleepily.

"There's no stranger, honey," Mrs. Tye stated, walking through the television room and into the front living room. "Yasha! Anaya! Get down here! It's time for dinner! Don't make me come up there!" she yelled up the stairs.

No response.

"All right, here I come!" She marched up the stairs.

Jance sat on the edge of the tall kitchen chair. His small, chubby legs dangled over the edge. Humming, he swung them back and forth, impatiently waiting for dinner.

* * *

"I…this is incredible!" Mr. Mutou mumbled, dazed.

"Believe me, it's not anything we should repeat ever again," Marik said darkly, study the gold book in his lap.

"Hell no," Jou readily agreed, stuffing a cupcake into his mouth.

"How will he find us again?" Honda asked nervously.

"He'll use the Millennium ring. Damn, why couldn't he hold a different item? We could've used that ring to track him down!" Marik growled in annoyance.

"Fate always seems to help him just enough," Yami said observingly.

"He won't hurt anyone will he?" Mr. Mutou asked, voice etched with concern.

"I don't know," Marik admitted. "The problem is that we know barely anything about what Kura was like in the past."

"He said something about a priest. Did he kill one of my priests?" Yami asked Marik.

"No idea, **again**," the blond Egyptian slumped on the couch, exhausted.

"Another problem is we don't know how versed he was in Shadow magic," Yami continued.

"Well, he stole the ring. I assure you, Yami, you would not have given it to a lowly commoner. Besides, Kura's a thief. That thing he mentioned about the priest; he probably attacked one of them," Marik rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Marik, you should get some rest; you've been through a lot today," Ryou stated, leaning forward slightly to view the other boy's face.

"How's your jaw?" Yugi asked.

"The ice got the swelling to go down a bit," Marik replied assuringly. "Man, he's got quite a swing."

"We should all be getting to bed," Mr. Mutou stated, glancing at the clock on the VCR.

"Anzu, you can take my room," Yugi offered.

"All right. Good night everyone," she smiled, heading up the stairs.

"Yugi, you can sleep in my room. We can fit someone on the floor as well," Yami said.

"Dat'd be me!" Jou laughed, jumping to his feet.

"Dibs on the couch!" Marik grinned, stretching out, the book falling to the floor. "**ACK**!"

Everyone froze in mute horror.

"Whew!" Marik sighed in relief when it didn't shut. "I do **not** feel like re-opening that thing."

"You should be more careful,' Ryou said in an attempt to scold. It came out more as a moan.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Marik muttered. "Dammit! I sleep on this side!" he complained placing a hand on his jaw that was already turning purple.

The others smiled as they headed up the stairs.

"Good night boys," Mr. Mutou said groggily, switching the lights in the hall off.

Yami put a pillow and some blankets on the floor in his room.

"Thanks man," Jou grinned, settling down.

"Are you sure you'll be comfy enough?" Yugi asked worriedly as he hopped into Yami's bed.

"Hey no sweat, Yug'! This is nothin' compared to Duelist Kingdom! Remember?" Jou smiled, fluffing the pillow.

"That was quite an experience," Yugi agreed. "I'm never going to attempt to use a log as a pillow again."

"All right, enough talking you two. Time to get some sleep." Yami turned off the light.

* * *

Mr. Tye yawned as he entered his home. It had been a long day at work, and he had to leave early for a trip the next morning. Taking off his coat, he let out a long breath.

"I'm home!" he called as he took off his shoes in the front hall.

Slightly puzzled when there was no loud response, he began searching the downstairs. The children were usually bouncing off the walls when he got home. Sighing contentedly at the silence, he entered the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late…" he stopped in the doorway, bewildered by the scene before him.

* * *

Yay! Another chappie up! Aren't we all feeling good about this?

Uh, a word of caution: it's gonna get **_gruesome_**. _Really_ quickly. (rubs hands together, plotting evil schemes) Not in the next chappie but the one after. Mwahaahaha!

Chella: Hi! I'm back!

Fer: Yes. The insect has returned...

Che: I'm better than the LITTLE bug: )

Fer: - -

Che: Back to the story...It does get really disgusting: (

Fer: what are you frowing for?

Che: There's no little face thingie for looking totally grossed out: )

Fer: You're overreacting. I've read far more bloody fics.

Che: So. This doesn't _have_ to be Yucky, grossly, nastily, stinkily, disgustingly Eew-like.

Fer: oo

Che: I'm really far ahead of you guys and trust me, IT GETS GROSS!

Fer: (rolls eyes) she's exaggerating. Don't worry, peoples. You'll be fine. Say good bye, NOW.

Che: Say good-bye to "nice story" and HELLO EVILNESS!

Fer: - - Please just review, peoples...


	10. Chapter 10: Innocents

Welcome once again! I must state this is going to be one of the last times I update so soon unless more reviewing starts happening, people. Perhaps I'll start one of those things where I'll wait for ten reviews before I'll post the next chapter. (grins wickedly) Thou hast been forwarned. I'm actually being serious here. Start reviewing people. All you have to do is write something as simple as "I like it!" or "Yay!" or "I want popcorn!"...well...maybe not the last one, but you get the idea.

I've just finished chappie sixteen! Booya! What now? There will probably be 3 or 4 more chappies in this fic after that. Then on to the sequel! Yes, I've decided it will be a two-parter. It just makes more sense for what I'm planning.

**Freak in the Shadows: **I'm happy you're enjoying the story. I'm not sure what scene you were talking about in your last review...um...I hope you figured out whatever it was. If not, write about it again in your next review and I'll clear up any confusions you might have. Love ya!

**Dragonlady222: **"Don't kill the children"? Hmm...I can't answer what happens to anyone. You'll acutally find out in this chappie. Thanks for the review!

**Satra: **Yay! Thou hast returnest!...um...sorry, I felt like being my strange self! (grins) How are you liking the plot twists? I hope they measure up to your standards. (hugs)

**Anei Aikouka: **Thank you. I'm glad you consider the plot to have sensible and unexpected twists. It's what I love to hear from readers! Of course any author would want to hear they're making a story with plot twists, but that's not worth much if it isn't believable. Things need to be backed up, so I'm put at ease to hear it's all making sense. Please review again! Thank you!

_Sleep, sleep , darling_

_The child in the meadow_

_Is lying in the grasses;_

_Wide, blue eyes cast upward_

_As white, fluffy cloud passes._

_Crow caws in the old tree_

_That stands tall in the distance;_

_Breeze gusting through blonde locks_

_Meeting no resistance._

_The child's lips are parted,_

_Light, pink, and pale;_

_No warm breath passing through them,_

_Cold, dead, and stale. _

**Chapter 10: Innocents**

Ryou moaned, rolling over in his spot on the floor. His leg wacked into something.

"Umph! Wha?" a voice yawned in the darkness.

"Honda?" Ryou asked, unsure.

"Yep. You guessed it," Honda said groggily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just have a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Honda asked in slight interest.

"I think…Bakura's attacked someone."

* * *

"Dear? Kids?" Mr. Tye asked upon entering the kitchen. 

The food still sat in pans on the stove. The table was set, silverware and plates untouched.

"What's going on?" he muttered to himself.

Then he noticed a lump on one of the chairs. Closing in, he saw it was Jance curled up asleep.

"Jancey!" He picked up the child.

"Nnnn…" the boy grumbled.

"Hey, where's you mom, brother, and sister?" Mr. Tye asked gently.

"Hi daddy…"

"Hi," Mr. Tye smiled warmly.

"Is et time to eat?" the boy yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Where's your mom, brother, and sister?" Mr. Tye asked patiently.

"Dey were…Mommy went to gwet dem for dinnwer," Jance stated looking hopefully at the stove.

"Let's go and get them then so we can eat," Mr. Tye said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Yea!" the child cheered as his father set him down.

They headed through the t.v. room into the front living room.

"Hey everybody! We're ready for dinner!" Mr. Tye yelled up the stairs.

"Hey! Heeeeey!" Jance called, jumping up and down on the bottom step.

"Let's go find them, sport," Mr. Tye took his son's small hand and strode up the stairs.

"Honey? Yasha? Anaya?" he called, getting agitated. All the lights were off.

"Mabwe dey went to bed," Jance pranced beside his father.

Mr. Tye approached the bedroom that Jance and Anaya shared. The door was shut. He knocked firmly. There was no answer. Mr. Tye gripped the doorknob and creaked the door open all the way. He stared in mute horror at the gruesome scene before them as Jance shrieked.

* * *

"What?" Honda asked, sitting up slightly. "How can you tell?" 

"I looked through his mind link for a moment. There was blood. Lots of blood," Ryou shuddered.

Honda didn't answer.

"I could feel his emotions. He was…enjoying himself. He was relishing in someone else's pain," Ryou whispered.

Honda didn't know what to say.

"I think they're dead…" Ryou choked, close to tears. "What should I do?"

"Nothing. Ryou," Honda stated firmly, grasping his friend's shoulders. "Ryou, listen to me. There's nothing we can do. It's not your fault, okay?"

The hikari nodded somberly, whimpering and burying his face in his hands.

* * *

"Ugh," Yami stretched as the sunlight poured in the window. 

He glanced over and was not the least bit surprised to find Yugi gone. His hikari had always been a morning person. Shaking his head, he glanced at the floor where a lump of blankets—and possibly Jou—lay.

"No…nah….don' wanna…leave them alone! It's between you an' me…Leave them Alone!" Jou shrieked voice clear even though he was buried in blankets.

"Jou! Jou wake up!" Yami said, springing to the floor, shaking the struggling form.

"NO!" Jou sat up suddenly, still covered in a midnight blue blanket. "Where am I? Wha…?" he blinked as Yami pulled the blanket off. "Yami man! Oh man, I forgot…what is it?"

"You were dreaming," Yami said simply.

Jou blinked. "Huh?"

"You were having a nightmare," Yami said bluntly.

"Oh…sorry," Jou said, scratching his head.

"Do you remember what it was about? I seemed quite horrible."

Jou shook his head, sandy hair swaying. "Nah. Just a dream. So, how 'bout breakfast?"

Yami chuckled as he walked toward the door. "You have a one-track mind, Jou."

"Makes life simple, man," Jou gave Yami thumbs-up as the ancient monarch left.

Alone, the grin vanished from the blond's face. In his dream Bakura had taken them to the Shadow Realm like he'd done in Duelist Kingdom; only this time he won. He came forward to banish them when the yami's face began to change until he became…

"Jou, are you coming? Ryou and Yugi made waffles," Yami stated, poking his head back in the room.

"Wooo yeah, man!" Jou scrambled to his feet, following Yami out the door.

* * *

"Well, we got through the night alive," Anzu sighed, drinking some tea at the kitchen table. 

"I'm going to try and wake Marik again," Ryou said softly, pushing his chair back and sauntering from the room.

"How's Ryou holding up?" Yami asked no one in particular.

"He peeked through Bakura's mind link last night," Honda said uneasily.

"And?"

"He thinks Bakura killed someone."

Everyone stared at Honda.

"What?" Yugi whispered, shattered.

"Oh my," Mr. Mutou said softly, aghast.

Yami covered his face with his hand. 'This is all my fault. If I hadn't…'

(Yami, don't go laying all the blame on yourself. We all played a part in this) Yugi said sternly through their link.

"But I alone cast the spell," Yami replied out loud.

"I'm going out now."

Everyone turned to the boy in the door.

"Now Ryou…" Jou began.

"He's hurting people; people who are completely innocent in all this. I can't allow it to continue," Ryou stated firmly, eyes blazing.

"I see you are determined. You're absolutely right to feel so passionately, but Ryou…" Yami began to say imploringly.

Ryou, in reply, stalked across the room and threw the newspaper onto the table.

"This is them." A pale, trembling finger pointed to a picture on the front page. It was a family of five; two adults and their young children.

"The oldest child was seven. Seven!" Ryou hissed.

"All of them?" Anzu whispered hoarsely.

"The father's gone mad. He's at the hospital; couldn't bear the sight of their mangledbodies. The youngest boy is with the grandparents." The white-haired boy's voice was cracking.

Yami stared in silence at the photograph. There was a giddy smile on the youngest boy's face. He sat upon his mother's lap, his older siblings standing in front of their father. The perfect family.

Bakura's words came back to him, haunting his mind:

"_**It's not worth it. Your past isn't worth any of this."**_

The ancient monarch's vision blurred, anger boiling up inside. The smiling faces on the page before him flowed together, mixing in a puddle of colors.

"DAMN IT!" he screamed, banging his hands down on the paper, shadow magic crackling in the air.

"We need to stop this," Mr. Mutou said quietly. "I have connections with some people at the museum. Let's head over there today. I'll get us passes to view the ancient Egyptian artifacts not on display. We'll figure this out."

"That sounds good, gramps," Jou replied, placing a quivering hand on Yami's shoulder. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yugi," Mr. Mutou continued, stacking the syrup-covered dishes next to the sink.

"Yes, Grandpa?"

"Get some coats out of the storage closet. It's supposed to storm today," Mr. Mutou filled the sink with soapy water.

"All right, I'll…Ooof!" Yugi said running into Marik in the doorway.

"Morning to you too," Marik smirked down at him.

"There you are," Honda looked up from the newspaper.

"Ready to go, Ry?" Marik turned to the hikari.

"Wait, where're you going?" Jou questioned, narrowing his brown eyes.

"Looking for Kura, got a problem with that?" Marik replied snidely.

"Marik, we need your help looking for a counter-spell. Mr. Mutou can get us into the museum," Yami stated pleadingly.

"Well that sounds just lovely," Marik replied sarcastically. "And how are we going to stop Kura? Do you want more people to end up like them?" he asked pointing at the paper on the table.

"NO!" Yami said sharply. "….No…Marik," he continued softer. "We need to figure this out. I can't do it without your assistance. I need you to help me search the museum. Mr. Mutou and I's knowledge of ancient hieroglyphs pale in comparison to yours. Please," Yami bowed his head.

"Go with them, Marik," Ryou spoke.

"But…" Marik stuttered.

"I'll drive Ryou around on my motorbike. We'll search for Bakura," Honda offered.

"Jou and I will search for him too!" Anzu smiled.

"Yeah…**what**?" Jou cried. "And what do we do it we **do** find him?"

"Calm down," Anzu huffed.

"We'll definitely need those coats then. Yugi," Mr. Mutou motioned.

"I'm on it!" Yugi smiled, bounding out of the room.

"Yeesh," Marik shook his head. "He's way too hyper in the morning."

"Actually, he's calmer than usual right now," Yaim smiled, adjusting the chain of the puzzle around his neck.

* * *

"Ugh…How do I get talked into these things? I'm wandering around the streets of Domino at eight a.m. on a Saturday morning looking for a psychopath who has magical powers and thinks he's in ancient Egypt…" Jou grumbled as he and Anzu walked down the road. 

"That's not necessarily true. It's very possible that he's figured out he's in a different time," Anzu replied glancing into shop windows as they passed by.

"…and I'm wearing a bright green jacket that looks fifty years old…" Jou continued, choosing to ignore Anzu's comments.

"Oh stop it. It's not that bad. You're just lucky Mr. Mutou had some extra jackets for you guys," Anzu sighed, pulling her own pink jacket tighter around her form.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jou muttered glancing at the dark clouds looming overhead.

"Let's just hope everyone else is having more luck than we are," Anzu stated.

"I consider not finding him to be a very lucky thing," Jou argued. "Gives me the chills…makes me feel like he's hunting us, instead of the other way around," Jou laughed nervously.

Off in the cover of an alleyway stood a lone figure, intently watching the duo's every move. As they continued on, they remained unaware of the shadow following them at a distance.

* * *

"I don't think he's around here!" Ryou shouted over the roar of the motorcycle. 

"Where should we go, then?" Honda yelled back, turning his head slightly so the white-haired boy could hear him.

"Hold on a second!" Ryou replied, focusing on his mind link with Bakura.

Honda stared at the sidewalks and passer-byers. 'Come on, Ryou. You've gotta give me something to work with here!'

Coughing slightly from the chilled air, Honda flipped down his visor. The plastic tinted, it was almost too dark since barely any sunlight was seeping through the clouds.

"He's in an alleyway. It looks like back roads. It might be near the docks!" Ryou yelled hoarsely.

"It's a start! Hold on tight!" Honda yelled back, increasing their speed immensely. He felt Ryou's arms dig against his sides.

"Thank you, Honda!"

Not knowing how to respond, the brunette stated: "Put your visor down for a while. A person could freeze to death going this fast at these temps!"

Ryou quickly complied. He leaned the left side of his helmet against Honda's back, watching everything zoom by.

"We'll find you soon," he whispered softly. "Marik, please hurry."

* * *

All right, that chappie was more about the characters plotting up what to do with the situation. Not incredibly interesting but needed to be done.Next chappie gets violent. Hehe! Yes, my sister was right to say it gets gruesome. Next chappie is one of the reasons I've rated this fic "M". (laughs insanely) I'm sure it'll get reviews outta you all. (smirks evilly) 

Uh...how'd you like it, **Dragonlady222**? (waits nervously for reply) Please don't hate me too much. Hey, look at the bright side: I spared Jance! (crickets) Umm...review please...don't hate me _too_ much, dear...

I'm sticking by what I said earlier about not updating until there are quite a few more reviews. I know you people are reading it! I've got the stats and everything! Perhaps you don't know what to say in a review? I'm not picky. I'll take basically anything except outright insults. If you didn't like something go ahead and inform me; just be polite about it, is all.

Tell me about what relationships you like between the characters. Tell me if there's a particular character you don't like how I'm portraying. Ask questions about what'll happen next (even though I won't tell you). Tell me I can't write poems, although that is a bit cruel. Break it to me gently, please. Beg me not to kill certain characters (not that it will deter me) Tell me my profile page sucks. I don't care! Just write something, peoples!

All right, I think that's enough pestering on my part. Please review! (and remember the warning of gruesomeness in the next chappie!)

Namarie!


	11. Chapter 11: Savior

(grumbles about lack of reviewing)

Hi...Yes, I'm mad at the majority of you. You're not reviewing. That makes me gloomy, which in turn will make me kill off more characters….instead of waiting until the sequel to do so….which, since they'll be **dead** there _won't_ be a sequel…Unless you want that you'd better start charming me. (grins) or I won't update until after Christmas…and after this chappie: you do NOT want that.

Yay! New reviewers! This is the most per chappie yet…well, technically one was for chappie one, but it's a new reviewer for the story so I'm _pleased_!

**Bluegrass Elf: **(grins) Thanks so much for the compliments. Love your name. I was thinking about some elf name myself. I'm a LOTR's fan. I'm not sure if that's the type of elves you're referring to but…yeah, sorry I'm babbling. I'm so glad to have you as a reviewer! Please continue!…Love ya!

**Anei Aikouka: **Heh. No, that chappie wasn't too violent. _This_ is the gory chapter. You don't actually see the violence but witness the aftermath. You like how Honda's helping out? I was worried about my characterization of him. My sister (who's read all the way up to chappie 18) says he's mean later on. I disagree but I guess I'll have to wait and see what you guys think. So you also wanna know what's going through our dear tomb robber's mind? You'll get more insight after this chapter…not very much in this one. Whoa, this has got to be my longest response yet! Cool! Thanks dearie! Continue!

**Mandy: **YES! I've got an anonymous person! (Hugs excitedly) If you go to my profile page I talk about you and my other anonymous reviewer. (grins sheepishly) I guess I was pretty hyper and excited…Thanks so much for the review. At least _someone_ paid attention to my pleas, threats, etc. Just for that, I'm dedicating this chapter to you!...um…it's a bit gory…Hope you're okay with that… It's okay if you don't know what to say. I just appreciate hearing from people! Love ya!

**Dragonlady222: **Weeha! I love you dear! You tell me what you like, don't like, what you're wondering…(hugs) Anyhoo, yes I did spare the little one. No, I don't like it when children die either. The thing is I _wanted_ that reaction. I'm trying to emphasize how horrible this situation they've gotten themselves into is. (sigh) I must say it was a depressing scene to write. They'll be mentioned again…you'll see Jancey again…not for a looong while…Thanks for the reviews and loyalty! (Kowtows)

**Satra: **Don't feel stupid about saying you like the chapters. That's what I love to hear! So Yami's your favorite character, huh? (sighs) He's one of my favorites too. Don't worry, dear. He's done screwing things up…well, no that's a lie. There's a funny incident I'm writing in chapter 19 right now. It's _funny_ though. Nothing bad; and it's not just him either! (looks hopefully for approval) But yeah, he's done making the situation worse. Love you! (hugs)

This chapter is dedicated to Mandy!

_Coward's Strength_

_You cannot always run_

_You have to face your fears_

_That torment your weakening soul_

_And shriek malice in your ears._

_If you run forever_

_Pursuers grow in number and might;_

_Instead, halt and turn around,_

_It's time to stand and fight!_

**Chapter 11: Savior**

"I feel like a celebrity or something," Yugi grinned at the ID card around his neck.

Marik rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smirk. He didn't really have anything against Yugi. The boy hadn't wanted the pharaoh to use the spell, after all. He had a gleeful personality that was difficult to hate…well…except in the early morning.

"All right, boys, let's get started," Mr. Mutou opened the door to the room that held all the ancient Egyptian artifacts that weren't on display.

"Holy shit!" Marik whistled when he caught sight of the size of the room.

There were large crates all over, labels stamped on the side of each. The room was as big as the entire Mutou residence times two. There were file cabinets, each drawer individually locked, as well as row upon row of dusty display cases.

"I thought we'd be in some musty old room the size of a closet or something! Holy shit!" Marik repeated, eyes wandering from wall to wall.

Mr. Mutou pursed his lips, rather irked by the young Egyptian's vulgar language.

"I don't even know where to begin," Yami murmured.

"Well, I can at least help you there," Mr. Mutou answered. "Everything is set up according to time period. We'll be over that way," he pointed to the far-side of the room.

"Do you have any idea what we should be looking for?" Yami asked the blond.

"Not the foggiest. Perhaps a book of counter-curses and spells…" Marik shrugged, Millennium rod in his good hand.

They had decided to bring the item along; not knowing how much power would be needed. Yami also brought along the Millennium necklace.

"All right then…" the pharaoh sighed loudly as they opened the first file cabinet drawer.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Jou grumbled.

Thunder was rumbling in the distance. They had been searching for a few hours by this time. Anzu had insisted on not stopping for lunch yet.

"Can't we go eat **now**?" the boy pleaded, stomach growling loudly.

"Jou it's only **just** around our usual lunchtime," Anzu rolled her blue eyes in exasperation.

"We could go back to the museum and see how they're doing…and have lunch," Jou said hopefully.

"Oh won't you hush!" she snapped, quite irritated.

"Everyone else has gone in. Look!" Jou motioned around the streets.

It was true. The sidewalks were empty. All the people had gone in for shelter from the approaching storm.

"Let's keep going until it starts sprinkling," Anzu said, determined to hunt for as long as possible.

"But…!"

"Jou, Ryou and the others are depending on us to help find Bakura. He's already murdered some people. Now do you want to stop?"

"I hate you and your guilt-trips," Jou glowered sourly as they continued, trying to ignore his empty stomach.

* * *

"Man, this museum has an excellent restaurant!" Marik exclaimed as they sat in the eating area.

"To die for!" Mr. Mutou agreed.

"I think I saw a pay phone over there. I'll call Anzu's cell to see how she and Jou are holding up!" Yugi stated, bouncing away.

"All right, what's he on?" Marik smirked at the little figure.

"Don't say things like that," Yami scolded, keeping a protective eye on his hikari had disappeared from sight.

"Let's wrap up this break," Mr. Mutou stood. "We'd better get back to work."

"Right." The boys stood up too.

"I'll go tell Yugi. We'll meet you back in the room," Marik volunteered.

"I…but..!" Yami stuttered as the boy ran off. He took a step to follow.

"Hold on, Yami. Let him go," Mr. Mutou held out an arm to block the former monarch from his pursuit.

"But Marik…he has the Millennium rod…" Yami cast a worried eye toward the direction of the phones.

"And you gave it to him. Yami, you've trusted him thus far and he's remained true. In order to stop Ryou's yami we're going to need to continue trusting Marik…despite his attitude," Mr. Mutou stated firmly, steering Yami away.

"I…but…" the flustered monarch stammered as he was taken away.

* * *

Yugi hummed a tune to himself as he put money into the slot of the phone. His fingers tapped the numbers with the beat as he dialed. It rang once. Twice.

"Hello?" a hoarse voice said softly.

"Anzu? This is Yugi. How are you and…"

"Someone's after us!" Anzu cut in, out of breath.

"What?"

"Someone's chasing us! Jou and I got separated. I'm hiding behind a dumpster in some god-forsaken neighborhood," the girl all but sobbed.

"Who's chasing you? Is it Bakura?" Yugi asked urgently.

There was no reply.

"Anzu? Anzu!" Ygu screamed desperately into the phone.

"Yugi! What the hell's going on?" Marik suddenly was at his side.

"Someone's after Anzu and Jou. Jou's missing!" Yugi cried hysterically.

"All right, all right!" Marik said, noticing the stares they were receiving.

"They can't defend themselves against Bakura!" Yugi continued to shout.

"Hush hush!" Marik grabbed the boy's arm and started racing for the storage room.

"It's all my fault!" the smaller boy continued to sob. "It's all my fault!"

* * *

"This is crazy," Jou muttered as he warily looked about.

Thunder was booming directly overhead, rain falling in sheets. The jacket he was wearing thankfully had a waterproof lining.

There was the sound of footsteps approaching. Jou turned to his left and spotted the person that'd chased him and Anzu.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Jou?" Anzu suddenly asked worriedly.

"What?"

"Someone's following us." Jou detected the tremor in the girl's voice.

"How close?" he asked, not turning.

"Too close."

"All right. Don't look back. Pick up the pace, but not so it's obvious," he ordered, worried she'd bolt.

He slowly turned his head slightly and glanced back. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized the figure.

"Anzu, listen to me. On da count of three we're gonna run."

"Jou?" she whimpered.

"One." He could feel the figure's eyes on his back. "Two." His hand brushed against hers for a second. He could sense her trembling. "THREE!"

They ran as fast as they could in terror. Next to him, Jou could tell Anzu was struggling. She was wearing high heels.

'We can't out-run him!' he thought frantically, turning to find the other gaining rapidly.

"Anzu!" he screamed as they rounded a corner.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her down an alley.

"Mpph!" she cried as his hand clamped over her mouth.

Jou looked to the back of the alley to see a tall, wooden fence. Off to the side of the fence led to another alleyway. He decided he'd have to risk whatever was on the other side of the the fence.

"Hurry!" He dragged her over to the fence. "Step on my hand and I'll boost you over!" he whispered fiercely, kneeling down next to her.

"But…!" A shadow appeared at the entrance of the alley.

"NOW!" he screamed.

She stood on his hand and he hoisted her up to the top of the fence.

"Jou!" she shrieked as the toppled over to the other side. The last view she saw of her friend was their stalker chasing after him down the narrow side alleyway.

_**(End flashback)**_

'I wouldn't let him get his hands on you,' he promised her silently.

Glaring at the approaching figure, he shouted: "Come out and show yourself!" He stood his ground, tired of running. The figure immerged from the shadow, also drenched in rain.

"Well, well, well. Finally ready to face me, are you? Where's the girl?" Torrda sneered.

"It doesn't matter," Jou replied fiercely.

"You've been avoiding us, keeping your little friends away as well."

Jou felt his stomach drop when he saw eight other gang members come into view. They were all smiling, chuckling at their cornered prey.

"Hello Blondie," a teen with long, black hair smirked. Jou glared back.

"What? Not going to talk to us?" Torrda grinned, a glint in his charcoal eyes.

"What's there to talk about?" Jou shot back, rain pouring down on them.

"Good point," Torrda laughed, advancing on the blond.

The others closed in. A few of them held knives; one large teen was swinging a link of thick chain back and forth.

'Oh shit. Oh shit.'

"You thought you'd just evade us. Tsk, you should've known better, blondie." Torrda lunged, knife in hand.

Jou dodged, tripping in his attempt to escape. The black-haired boy grabbed Jou by the scruff of his collar, but fell down immediately as the blond's fist met with his gut.

Jou smacked another teen in the face, the other's blood covering his hand. Two gang members raced forward and grabbed Jou's arms, slamming him against a brick wall.

"Aaack!" Jou choked on blood as a fist connected with his stomach.

He let out a scream as the chain connected with the side of his face. His eye burned, warm liquid pouring down his face along with freezing rain water. He winced, in a daze as knives were run down his arms. He could faintly hear the teens chuckling darkly at his plight. Pain erupted all over his body. Struggling helplessly, he glanced up out of the eye he could still see out of to find himself completely surrounded. Torrda stood directly in front of him, knife in hand.

"So much for you," the gang leader grinned wickedly, holding the knife high above his head, lightning flashing above.

Then there was a piercing scream.

* * *

"Where should we go? Did she say where she was?" Yami questioned his hikari as they stood on the front steps of the museum.

The wind was howling all around, rain pouring down quicker than the sewers could drain the water from the streets. Yugi, Marik, and Yami stood hudled against a pillar, trying to hide from the elements.

Yugi shook his head mournfully.

"Should we stay here or go to your house?" Marik yelled above the wind.

"I…"

Mr. Mutou came through the doors. His eyes were full of worry. He cautiously made his way down to the trio.

"All right, let's go home," he stated, descending the stairs.

"But Anzu and Jou…!" Yugi protested.

"I told the museum guards to keep watch for them. We'll go home and try calling Anzu again."

The three nodded dejectedly. The looked at each other remorsefully.

"What about Ryou and Honda?" Marik suddenly asked, stopping on the bottom step.

"The museum guards are watching for them too," Mr. Mutou said reassuringly as the cab he'd called struggled to pull up next to the flooding curb.

"Bakura's got to be freaked out right now," Marik mumbled, referring to the storm.

"Let's just hope they're all okay," Yami replied softly as they ducked into the cab.

* * *

Jou shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the knife. Then there was a scream. Jou looked up in shock at Torrda.

The gang leader stood, entire body tensed. His arm that held the knife was curled back in a sickening position behind him; the knife, still clasped in his hand, was protruding from his back, blood oozing down his sides.

Jou could make out a shadowy figure behind Torrda. The other gang members' attention was completely on the newcomer. The blond slid to the ground in agony, blacking out.

* * *

Bakura wandered down the empty streets. The wind was picking up, rain already falling hard. The thief had never seen so much rain. It was cold. So cold.

He felt his limbs shaking, begging him to rest. Ignoring his fatigue, he continued on. Leaning against a tree, the damp, rough bark scraped his hand.

"_Damn you, pharaoh!" _he whispered, throat sore.

He glared down at the Millennium ring. He'd been unable to pick up any signals from the other items. He'd only been able to figure out its basic magical abilities.

He snarled, cursing all the deities of the underworld. His clothing was completely soaked through. No. Not **his** clothing. The garments they'd put him in. He abhorred the thought of them having complete power over him. He'd been sealed in the ring, but for how long, exactly? The language had obviously changed. He despised the body he had now. It was far less muscular than his own body.

He paused, alert, as he heard a scream. Curious, he wandered into a narrow alley. The thief was cautious. He had no idea what kinds of magic or weapons they possessed in this new time.

He came to a dead end where a small crowd of people stood. They appeared to be torturing something or someone. Bored by the whole scene, Bakura turned to leave when he caught a glimpse of the victim being held against a wall.

It was one of the pharaoh's minions; one of the brats who'd held _him_ against the wall while the jack ass monarch droned on and on. The thief smirked at the irony of it all. He was drawn out of his thoughts by another agonizing shriek from the blond-haired boy.

'He's my only chance at finding the pharaoh!' the tomb robber realized.

The leader of the gang raised a large knife to plunge into the blond. Bakura rushed forward, wrenching the teen's arm back and thrust the knife into his back. The boy let out an agonizing scream.

All eyes were on the thief now. The leader crumpled to the ground, blood gushing from his wound. The other boys yowled in fury, rushing forward with knives, metal bars, and chains.

Bakura smirked. '_Amateurs_.'

* * *

Jou slowly came back into consciousness, pain throbbing in his head. He couldn't see out of his left eye, vision blurred. The smell of blood ripped through his nostrils. It was difficult to move his arms. Slowly, his good eye came into focus.

His stomach twisted at the sight before him. It was a massacre. All nine gangsters lay sprawled throughout the alley. The black-haired boy was missing his face. The flesh had been completely ripped off. His skull was a bloody mass, grinning grotesquely. Torrda's spinal cord had been torn out but was still attached at his neck, sticking out at a stomach-wrenching angle. What was left of one boy's eyes was laying a few feet from his body, mouth still hanging open in a silent scream. The sickening stench of violent death reeked throughout the alley. Another two were hanging limply by a chain that had been strung through their empty eye sockets; bodies being swung back and forth violently by the wind. Two were missing their limbs, bloody stubs still gushing blood. The other two hand been gutted, the remains of their organs lay in a sickening pile next to their corpses.

Jou turned from the sight and threw up on the ground. His gut wrenched, mind fuzzy, unable to focus. He froze when a shadow appeared over his hunched form. He stared up in terror at the figure before him.

"Oh shit…Bakura!"

* * *

Hahaha! Perhaps _that_ will get reviews out of you! Yeah. Did you guys forget about Torrda?

**REVIEW**. _**NOW**_.


	12. Chapter 12: Comrades or Adversaries?

Oh...my...good...ness...!...!...!

What brought all that on? My threats? Your loyalty? Your undying love and devotion? Boredom? - -

Anyway, I'm extremely excited by this turn out! eight reviews! (plus I'm updating _extremely_ quickly) Why? Cause you people deserve it. Mostly, though, it's for one person in particular. See, I updated right? So the next day I go to check it and the review count has gone from 24 to 41 OVERNIGHT. Yeah. That's what I said too. Well, one of you (**Silver Mirror**) put in ten reviews! (no wait...eleven!) One for each chappie. That my friends, is dedication for you.

On to my responses:

**T. Lei:** Yay! A new fan _and_ anonymous person! I'm always excited about receiving anonymous reviews! I was one myself once. Sooo wonderful! Please continue to review, dearie! Love ya!

**Anei Aikouka:** Ooookay...let's get started: Yes Bakura doesn't have much resistance when it comes to murdering peoples. Anzu coming back to rescue him? (grins) you'll see...Yes, I've already created some..._interesting_ scenes because of the language problem. About Torrda: he's not any of the characters in Yugioh. He's mine. He's not one of the adversaries from the mangas or anime series. Okay? He's MINE. So Yami hasn't knocked his lights out or anything...I'm having fun writing Mr. Mutou. I'm glad to hear I'm doing a somewhat decent job. He's one of the characters I was more uncertain about writing. I'm glad you mentioned how the hikaris ALWAYSfind their yamis. You're right. We'reALLtired of such. Let's start a revolution! . But yes, I didn't even consider having that be the case, so sick of such situations am I...um...about correcting grammar errors: forget it. No. I won't. Thanks for pointing it out but quite frankly I don't care. Thanks for the longest and one of the most gratifying reviews I've yet received! (kowtows)

**azab**: Yay! You like it!...no LOVE it! That makes me happy! Please continue reviewing! I'm glad it's "aoseem". Love ya!

**Bluegrass Elf: **Yessss! Another LOTR's fan! (hugs warmly) I was hoping it was so and it is! Yay! Thank you for the review! Please continue! Namarie!

**Dragonlady222**: Yes, poor Jou. Poor kid was just hungry. Did you like how I went right from the scene of them not stopping for lunch to the others enjoying a splendid meal at the museum? heh. Glad Bakura saved him? Me too. I think my favorite interactions I've written in this fic happen between Bakura and Jou. You'll see what I mean in this chappie, for example. (grins) Yami's an ass, huh? Well, I think that's a bit extreme, but that's just me. (shrugs) He's done making the situation worse though. Yugi and Ryou are just caught up in this gigantic mess. Thanks for the detailed complimenting! Review again! Love you dearie!

**Satra: **Ah, darling once again we're here. I see you've discovered Cry of the Wicked. Excellent...but I'll leave my talk about that for that story. Yes, Bakura's change of attitude over the millenia has been nothing short of miraculous. What will he do to Jou? You'll find out in this chappie. You'll find out what became of Anzu in this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing. Love you! (hugs)

**Freak in the Shadows: **I always look forward to your reviews, dear. They're so incredibly enthusiastic! Please continue reviewing. Love ya!

**Silver Mirror: **All right, dear, this chapter is entirely for you. All I can say is you're crazy and i love you for it. I looked on the computer the day after I updated and my eyes came out of my head. (no not literally, don't worry. ) I cannot praise you enough! Thankyou thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Please continue reviewing! (kowtows in complete, humble gratitude)

This chapter is dedicated to Silver Mirror. Love you all! (this is one of my favorite chapters!)

_Reflections_

_Look deep into my eyes_

_And tell me what you see._

_You tell me you see you;_

_In your eyes I see me._

**Chapter 12: Comrades or Adversaries?**

"Oh shit…Bakura!" Jou whispered hoarsely.

The thief stood before him, studying the trembling boy. Kneeling down, Bakura put his face only inches from the blond. Jou backed up against the wall. Trapped.

"_Where is the pharaoh?_" the thief hissed, holding a blade to the boy's throat.

Jou's entire body tensed. He glanced at the knife that was covered in blood and Ra knows what else.

"_Where is the **pharaoh**?"_ Bakura repeated, allowing the blade to draw blood.

"I—I don't know what you're saying!" Jou replied, paralyzed in fear.

Bakura narrowed his slanted eyes. He didn't recognize the language at all. Was it a trick or did this boy really not speak Egyptian?

The rain poured down on the pair. Blood from the gang members mingled with the rainwater, covering the ground. Both of the boys were shaking: Jou in fear and pain; Bakura in cold and exhaustion.

The tomb robber stared at the blond helplessly, unsure of what to do. He couldn't torture anything out of the other. Scowling, he pulled the knife away, slumping down, leaning his head against the stone wall.

Jou turned in surprise. Bakura looked horrible. His hair was soaked, matted against the sides of his face. The thief's entire body was quaking, hand gripped loosely on the knife. His brown eyes were still on Jou, warily watching him.

'He's afraid of me?' Jou wondered.

The blond looked about helplessly. He quickly decided to focus on the yami, trying to avoid the remains of Torrda and his followers.

'We've go to get out of the rain,' Jou reasoned.

He winced when he moved. When he looked down at his arms, he wished he hadn't. Long, deep, gaping wounds covered them; blood was flowing down his arms with the rain. He felt the bile rise in his throat again. Swallowing, he stood up unsteadily.

"Come on. We're both drenched," he said glancing down at the thief.

Bakura glared up at him, his body shaking violently. He was cold. He'd never been so cold.

"Hey, get up! Let's go!" Jou said a bit louder, attempting to motion with his arm.

Bakura watched him, eyes full of distrust. Jou noticed all the clothes the yami was wearing were thoroughly soaked. He looked like a drowned rat.

Jou knelt down slowly. "Bakura."

The thief's eyes locked with his good eye. Bakura was trying hard to look intimidating, like a wild animal does when it's been backed into a corner. His eyes, however, could not hide the exhaustion and apprehension he was feeling.

"Hey, it's okay, man," Jou said softly. "You…you saved me, eh?" He pointed to the bodies littering the alley.

Bakura stared back. His face was blank. Okay, that wasn't…bad…

"You," Jou pointed to Bakura. "Saved me." He motioned first to the mangled corpses and then himself.

Bakura remained motionless.

"Come on," Jou said pointing to the entrance of the alley. He stood, holding out a trembling hand. "Bakura?"

The tomb robber glanced up wearily. He pressed his back against the wall, slowly rising to his feet, managing to look with scorn at the out-stretched hand.

"Come on," Jou said again, glad to leave the bodies of the gangsters behind them.

* * *

"Damn it! Where the hell are they?" Marik yelled, pacing about the Mutou kitchen in frustration.

"Try to calm down," Mr. Mutou said gently.

"Easy for you to say! The pharaoh and Yugi are right here! The people I care more about than anyone else are out **_there_**!" Marik shrieked, nearing hysteria.

"I know what it's like not knowing where someone I care about is," Mr. Mutou replied sternly. "Don't act like no one understands what you're feeling."

"Did the person you care about have no recollection of you at all and run around murdering happy families?" Marik retorted icily.

Mr. Mutou's gaze dropped to the newspaper that still sat untouched on the table. The Tye family smiled up at him. Content. Cheerful.

"No. Not they didn't," he whispered softly, turning away.

"Don't focus your anger at him, Marik," Yami said.

"You're right, Pharaoh." Marik punched Yami in the face with his good arm. "There. That's better." The ancient monarch's hand went to his nose where a steady stream of blood was beginning to flow.

"Hold on now!" Yugi stood up angrily.

"No." Yami held out a hand to stop his lighter half. "It's all right, abiou."

"But Yami…!"

"I said no." Yugi backed down. "He has a right to be angry with me."

"Damn right I do!" Marik stated.

"Shut up, Marik!" Yugi seethed.

"No, I don't think I will," the blond retorted. "It's all this ass's fault! He holds his own desires above everyone and everything. Might as well have murdered that family with his own hands…"

"You bastard!" Yugi screeched, advancing on Marik. "Yami didn't want this to happen!"

"It doesn't matter whether or not he wanted it to happen. It **_is _**happening, and he can't do a damn thing to stop it." Marik's eyes were flaming. He stepped close to Yugi; too close. "You think you understand this, but you don't."

"I can feel Yami's pain through our mind link. I can feel his heart clench every time he wakes up from some nightmare of a past he can't remember. I see that hopeless look in his eyes; as time passes, that look appears more and more frequently, and all I can do is stay by his side and try to reassure him that everything will be all right," Yugi whispered angrily. "Don't tell me that I don't understand any of this."

Marik smiled sadly, shaking his head. "The two of you shared a body once. You know what it's like to be controlled; to do things against your will. My yami controlled me. He killed my father and countless others with these hands…**_These hands_**!" he screamed, holding his trembling fingers in front of Yugi's face. "Bakura's being controlled right now. He's doing things of the past that the Bakura I know wouldn't do. But you never killed anyone. **You** are the one who does not understand; and I pray to Ra that you never will."

Yugi dropped his gaze in submission. The three Mutou's stood quietly, avoiding Marik's eyes. They all jumped at the sound of someone pounding on the front door. Yugi ran into the shop, the banging on the door being drowned out by a loud clap of thunder overhead. The three stood tensely in the kitchen, waiting.

"It's Anzu!" Yugi's voice shouted over the noise.

"Thank goodness!" Mr. Mutou rushed from the room. Yami and Marik stood alone, awkwardly.

"You…your yami…"

"Don't sweat it," Marik smiled grimly. "I've had to come to terms with a lot of things. Kura's been by my side for me to lean on for support since Battle City."

"He…has?" Yami asked, astounded at this.

"Don't look so startled. He's got a heart, you know," Marik frowned sadly. "You won't believe how long it took me to get him to carry a civil conversation with me."

"A civil conversation?"

"It's not so strange. I never imagined you and I would ever have one; yet what are we doing right now?" Marik smiled, a genuine smile, heading for the door.

Yami stood in surprise for a moment. It was true. "Wait Marik! Where are you going?"

Marik turned. "Back to that museum. We're not going to accomplish much sitting around here on our butts."

"But Jou…and Ryou and Honda!"

"Mr. Mutou and Yugi can stay here and wait for them," Marik left the room. A few seconds later he popped his head back in. "You coming?"

Yami blinked in confusion. "What?"

Marik grinned. "What? You thought I'd let you stay here and sit back on your royal ass? Come on, Pharaoh! We've got some memories to recover!"

"Right!" Yami laughed, jumping up and following the boy through the door.

* * *

"This is insane," Jou said and he and the thief trudged through the storm. "We're way too far from the game shop, and the museum's on the other side of town! Blast!"

Bakura kept an eye on the blond, intrigued. He'd nevermet anyone who could talk so long non-stop. It was rather annoying really, but it was the only thing keeping him awake. His muscles were burning, entire frame shaking, freezing. He coughed harshly, his throat raw.

"Getting sick, eh? I think we can get to my place in 'bout ten minutes. Hope my dad isn't home. You'll be difficult to explain to 'im. He's hardly ever home though. Hopefully we'll be lucky…" His voice trailed off when he realized the thief was no longer next to him.

Turning, he spotted Bakura a few yards back. The tomb robber was on his knees, breathing harshly. He was blinking slowly, attempting to focus his vision that was blurring. Jou walked over, kneeling down in front of him.

"Hey…hey Bakura!" He reached for the tomb robber's shoulder only to find a knife held by a trembling hand in his face. "Whoa now! I'm not gonna hurt 'cha!" Jou held up his hands in peace.

Bakura tried to snarl but began to cough fitfully, entire body lurching forward. Jou winced when he noticed the veins on the thief's neck bulging. He tentatively placed a hand on the yami's back as the coughing fit continued. Bakura's body was freezing, shuddering uncontrollably.

"Shit! Come on man!" Jou placed a hand under each of the thief's arms and gently hoisted him to his feet. Bakura didn't resist, too weak to fight.

Jou wrapped one of the thief's vibrating arms around his own shoulder and put his own arm around the yami's waist for support. Bakura moaned slightly, eyes unfocused. Jou began to drag him along through the rain, praying it wasn't already too late.

"Come on, man. Stay wit' me here!" he whispered.

* * *

"You didn't recognize the man?" Mr. Mutou asked earnestly as he handed Anzu a cup of tea.

"No. It almost seemed like Jou did, though," she whispered mournfully.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Yugi said reassuringly.

"But why would someone want to hurt us?" the girl cried, clutching the hot cup tightly.

"I don't know, my dear. Let's just hope that Jou's all right," Mr. Mutou replied solemnly.

* * *

Jou pushed open the door the apartment. The place was dark. Thankful to be out of the rain, he helped the weary thief over to the couch.

"Dad?" he called. "You home?" No reply.

Bakura looked up with worn eyes, still shivering violently. Jou looked down at him, grinning slightly.

"Looks like we're in luck. Ol' man's not home. Come on," he motioned for the thief to follow him.

Bakura groaned as he slowly got up from the couch and followed the boy down the narrow hallway. The blond entered a door to a small room. The floor was tile. All the objects in the room were made of some smooth stone.

Jou went over and turned the shower on, turning the dial over until the water was warm.

"Come here. It's okay, see?" he coaxed, placing his own hand in the water.

Bakura scowled at the blond. What was he up to? The thief slowly backed toward the door, eyeing the shower like it was a pit full of cobras. Jou noticed the tomb robber's retreat.

"Oh no you don't," he growled, springing forward and blocking the exit.

"_Fuck you!" _the thief snarled, leaning unsteadily against the sink.

"I don't know what da heck you're sayin', but you ain't goin' no where!" Jou said firmly. "Now, you can get in there before you die of hypothermia or I'll drag you in there myself!" He pointed at the shower to stress his point.

Bakura looked fiercely at him, edging forward. Jou stood his ground, muscles tense.

'Oooh boy. I was hopin' he'd back down!'

He was taken off guard when Bakura rushed at him with incredible speed considering his current physical condition. Ju gripped the doorframe frantically, feeling the warmth of blood in his mouth as the yami's fist connected with his already bruised jaw. He let out a pained gasp when the fist next collided with his gut. His eyes widened in fear as the knife appeared in the thief's grasp. The blond involuntarily took a step backward, clenching his fists. Bakura strode forward, entire frame tremoring. Jou took a breath and lunged, slamming a fist across the yami's face.

It had more of an affect than Jou thought it would. Bakura fell to the floor, dazed. The blond took advantage of the thief's condition, swiping the knife from the cold, trembling fingers.

"Up we go!" Jou yanked the spirit up by his shirt, dragging the struggling yami toward the shower.

"_Don't you **dare**!" _Bakura rasped, struggling futilely.

"That's right, come on," Jou grinned, throwing the thief into the shower of warm water.

"_**Aaaaahh!**" _the tomb robber yowled like a cat stuck out in the rain.

"There, not so ba….**Aaaaaahh!"** Jou screamed as a hand reached out and yanked him in.

He toppled onto the thief. As miserable as he was, Bakura managed a triumphant smirk and a nice shove as he pushed the blond off. Jou flopped over clumsily, still in shock.

"_Did think I wasn't going to take you down with…" _he broke off, coughing harshly, body spasming in pain.

He leaned wearily against the tile as the water poured down on them both. It was actually a relief. He'd come close to freezing to death out there. Bakura closed his eyes, accepting his fate for the moment.

Jou finally managed to sit up, thoroughly pissed off. He stopped himself from clobbering Bakura when he saw that the thief had at last calmed down.

"Heh, finally," Jou sighed as the water ran soothingly over his sore body, relaxing his muscles. "This is progress, you know. You not trying to constantly watch me."

Bakura, exhausted, didn't bother to open his eyes but muttered irritably: _"Oh **shut up**."_

"Yeah. You're agreeing wit' me. We'll be fine. We…" Jou tensed as a pale hand went over his mouth. His eyes met the thief's, who was staring at him meaningfully.

"Oh, okay," Jou shrugged, shutting his mouth and leaning back to relax.

* * *

Yay! I love the shower scene! (yeah yeah it sounds dirty, shut up - -) So? What'd you think?

Don't go wimping out on me now! We've got new reviewers in now and will continue to get more! (hopefully) And I want a review from each and every one of you! (sighs cause I know it's not gonna happen) Like I've stated before: the more reviews the faster I update. I'm just finishing chapter 20 tonight. Getting close to the climactic end of the fic! booya!

Review!


	13. Chapter 13: Getting Aquainted

**_IT'S FINISHED!_**

**Heh! The story! I've finished it! YAY! The first half is complete! 23 chapters baby! Woohoo! On to the sequel...(collapses)**

All righty, I'm posting this chappie early as a celebration of this SPECIAL occasion.

On to the Reviewers!

**blackalbino: **Yay! I'm a tease! Bakura's my favorite character too! Little demonic yami that he is...(squeals) Anyway, I'm glad you found it and pleasepleaseplease review again! I'm getting all these new readers who review one chapter then **stop**. It's annoying the hell out of me. Love ya!

**Freak in the Shadows: **No, I love YOU **more**.

**Satra: **STOP SAYING YOUR ENGLISH SUCKS! - - It does not suck. Stop making me feel stupid and inferior. (crawls under a rock) You mean bilingual people...if you don't stop dissing yourself I shall kill off Yami. Hehe! (grins wickedly) Anyhoo, where was I? That was your favorite chappie yet? It's one of mine as well...Marik and Yami getting along? Welllllll...they are for the _moment_, let's put it that way...(smiles) Anyhoo, review again dearie!

**T. Lei: **haha! I love the rhyme thingie! LOVE IT! My siblings found it very humorous too. Just as you asked, I'm posting soon...(Grins happily) Please review again! (hugs)

**dragonlady222: **I struggled with the interactions between Yami and Marik. It was haaard. I've gotten better at it though. The toughest scenes are when they're alone, which is a lot of this chappie. - -; Yugi and Yami are kinda understanding Marik and Ryou. Honda's gonna get a turn now...a very rude awakening. (grins evilly) This is a chappie where my sister says Honda's mean. I disagree. He's _protective_. Maybe that's just my views though...now look what I've done: I'm blabbering. My apologies. The shower scene: (squeals) I LOVE the shower scene. It's one of my favorites in the whole story. Bakura not get sick? heh, fat chance. Review again, dear! (kowtows)

**Silver Mirror: **I'm glad you liked _your_ chappie. (smiles happily) It's one of my favorites, which I can say because I've written them all. Did I mention I'm DONE? (shrieks for joy while bouncing around the kitchen) Oop...scared my rat. poor baby!...sorry, where was I?...The scene between the Mutous and Marik was intense to say the least. I'd had a bad day so I was like: "Hell this is gonna be a damn _dramatic_ argument!"...yeah --; So anyhoo, you like Jou and Bakura? (grins) Don't worry dearie, there's plenty more of _that_. Review again! Love ya!

**Bluegrass Elf: **Thanks for the compliments. LOTR's was one of my first major addictions as well...well...Yugioh came first but you know how that all works. Who knows? (sighs wistfully) Maybe I'll make a LOTR's fic..._someday_...Review again! (hugs) Namarie!

Don't think I'm done now peoples. I've decided to become more devious than before. (yes, it's possible) I wandered through my account today and happened to glance at the **alerts** and **favorites** for this story...(grins evilly) **_Some_** of you haven't reviewed...much to my utter dismay. But I think I've figured out _why_! You've all forgotten where the review thingie is! (crickets chirp) Just go to either the top or bottom of your screens and hit the purple review thingiemabobber. (smiles happily) I feel that if the story's on any list you might wanna at least tell me you're enjoying it... ;...or not enjoying it, but then I'm confused why it'd be on your **favorites** list...

**Favs:**

**Hanyou of Fire: Your name sounds _fimiliar_...**

**Inu-Chan-000: (waits patiently) **

**Blue Bunny 2: since chappie 8 (sobs)**

**Manic-demon: since chappie 1. Honey, where are you?**

**Alerts:**

**DreamingChild: (looks adoringly at) Pwease review?**

**Ryou VeRua (awesome name, by the way)**

**Yami Misao: (didn't you review on Cry of the Wicked? I think so! )**

(cackles insanely) Ooh I have invaded your privacy and singled you all out! Mwahahaha!...seriously though, I reallyreallyreallyreallyreally wanna hear from you peoples. I'm not mad...SAD! (lower lip trembles)...all right, I'm done torturing you all. (pouts) Maybe I just won't update till I hear from you all...(smiles cheerfully)

The title of this chapter doesn't just include Bakura and Jou. Other characters discover things about each other as well. Just a heads up on that…(smiles)

**You**

_**Give me a sign**_

_**To convince me you're there.**_

_**Don't leave me to suffer**_

_**More than I can bear.**_

_**Prove to me you're real,**_

_**I'm tired of the lies. **_

_**Please shut their mouths**_

_**And open my eyes.**_

**Chapter 13: Getting Acquainted**

Jou came into the bathroom with an armload of warm clothes. He smiled at Bakura who was dozing on the floor of the shower which was still running.

"Oye Bakura!" Jou turned off the water, earning a glare from the thief.

Jou went to the bathroom closet and pulled out some towels, placing them across the floor.

"Here." He held out the thick, fuzzy towel.

Bakura slowly reached out and took it. He stood shakily to his feet, water dripping all over.

"Put these on," Jou said holding out some of his own clothes.

Bakura looked dubiously at them. Sighing, Jou placed the clothing on the floor and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"It just keeps going on and on," Yami mumbled as he searched through a pile of scrolls back at the museum. 

"Keep looking," Marik replied as he shuffled through the drawer of a file cabinet.

"Marik?"

"Hmm?" the boy replied absentmindedly.

"What's Bakura like?"

The blond stopped, startled by the question. "What?"

Yami looked away, uncomfortable. "You and Ryou…well…it's obvious you both really care about him….I was just wondering what he's like."

Marik didn't know what to say. The pharaoh seemed to be sincere. Was he trying to find out about Bakura's past or did he actually care?

"You've known him longer than I have, Pharaoh."

Yami shook his head. "It's a cover; I can tell."

Marik looked away sadly. "He…doesn't open up to people. Even so, I'd rather have him as a friend before anyone else."

"If it's not too personal a question: why?" Yami asked tentatively.

Marik smiled fondly. "He's distant, yet always there for me. He doesn't abandon me when times get rough…Extremely protective, as you found out," he said, referring to the fight that had brought about the present situation.

Yami turned away, continuing his search in silence. Marik watched the monarch for a while.

'How do I feel about him now?...I'm still angry….but he wasn't trying to hurt Kura. I wonder if Yami was like this in the past…' Marik shook his head, gold earrings gently hitting the sides of his face. 'Focus. My mind's wandering to an unknown past of the pharaoh….and that's not going to benefit anyone.'

Marik sighed heavily, turning away from Yami. There was nothing more to say.

* * *

"Hope he's not killin' himself in there," Jou muttered as he placed the ice pack he'd been holding gingerly against his swollen jaw back in the freezer. 

He glanced about tiredly, starting slightly when his stomach growled.

"Dang it."

He began going through the cupboards, searching for something to satisfy his hunger. Mumbling to himself, he scrounged about, causing numerous objects to fall over.

"Dang it!"

He pulled out a can of soup, placing its contents into a pot and setting it to boil on the stove. He turned to sit down at the table only to find Bakura standing directly in front of him.

"Whoa! I didn't hear you come in!"

Bakura stared blankly. He was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and a pair of baggy jeans. He looked very out of place, glancing about curiously. Jou noticed the knife was still grasped by the thief. He guessed, without a doubt, that the Millennium ring was being worn under the sweatshirt.

"Um…I'm making soup. **Food**." Jou made an eating motion.

Bakura glanced around him to the stove. The soup's aroma was becoming stronger. His stomach was aching. He hadn't had anything to eat since he'd awoken in this time.

Jou caught the tired look in the thief's eyes. Bakura looked miserable. 'Who knows how long he was outside.'

"Hey—sit down." He pointed to the chair.

Bakura visibly tensed at the sudden movement.

"Calm down, man! Sit down," he said more gently.

The tomb robber cautiously moved over to a chair and sank down onto it, brown eyes still studying the blond. Jou fidgeted under the stare uncomfortably.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop that."

Bakura's gaze didn't waver.

"Cut it out!"

'_What the hells is wrong with him?_' the tomb robber wondered amusingly.

"Arghhh!" Jou yelled in annoyance.

* * *

"Too bad that public phone's out of order," Honda said grasping his cup of coffee as he and Ryou sat out the storm in a little coffee shop at the other end of the city. 

Ryou nodded, staring at his steaming up of tea.

"Hey, calm down. Worrying is not going to help."

Ryou sighed, taking a sip of his tea. "I know. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt.

Honda stared out the shop window. Rain was still pouring down in sheets. The sewers were flooding, streams of water rushing down the streets. His motorcycle was leaning right against the side of the building on the sidewalk.

"Ryou, why do you care about Bakura?" Honda asked before he could stop himself.

Ryou looked up in surprise. Honda instantly regretted the question.

"I'm sorry! That was completely…!" the brunette began to apologize.

"No, it's fine," Ryou cut in, holding up a hand.

"It's just…he doesn't respect you. He doesn't seem to care…" Honda stopped at the empty look in the hikari's eyes.

Ryou smiled despondently. "No, he doesn't really. He saved me in Battle City because he needed me. I was 'necessary'."

Honda growled, "Bastard."

Ryou looked up, eyes blazing. "You've no right to say that. He's the only one who stepped in to help me."

"We wanted to! The bastard referee was threatening to disqualify the others! Yami and Yugi **had** to win, otherwise Marik's yami would have…"

"And why didn't **you** help me? Or Otogi? Or Anzu? I don't believe any of you could be disqualified from a tournament that you weren't even participating in," Ryou replied icily.

"Ryou!" Honda cried, offended.

"The truth is that we're nice enough to each other, but when it comes down to it: we're not really friends."

"How can you say that?"

"When you all became aware of Bakura for the fist time in Duelist Kingdom I was willing to have my soul destroyed to save all of you; not because we were friends but because I was sick and tired of being forced to hurt people."

"But we've been through so much together!" Honda insisted.

"And where has it gotten us?"

"Not very far. You always seem to avoid us…"

"I didn't want to lose you too!" Ryou screamed, earning a glare from the shopkeeper behind the counter. "Not again..." the boy whispered, covering his face with his hand.

"Ryou?" Honda spoke tenderly, still shocked by the other's sudden outburst.

The boy took a shuddering breath. "Before I came to Domino I lived in Britain. I had close friends. My father wasn't home much, but they were all there for me." He cleared his throat. "They…"

"But if you were so close, why'd you leave?"

"They're gone, Honda."

The brunette's eyes widened. "Bakura?"

Ryou nodded, lower lip trembling. "A few of them just vanished. The others were found laying about, not responding to anyone." He saw the questioning look in the other boy's eyes. "He banished their souls, Honda," the hikari said softly.

The taller boy opened his mouth to speak.

"I know. You're wondering why I care about him. He's all I have left." Ryou leaned in. "I had no one else."

Honda closed his eyes. He couldn't begin to imagine what the boy had gone through.

"I…I'm sorry," he whispered.

* * *

Bakura and Jou sat awkwardly in the living room. Bakura was draped in an old blanket on the couch. Jou sat on the floor, trying to get the television picture clear. 

"Damn it! Stupid storm!" he yelled banging on the device.

Bakura coughed, wheezing. He pulled the blanket tighter around his aching body. He'd already grown quite accustomed to the blond.

"Sick, eh?" Jou sighed, turning of the television. "Great."

They both jumped at the sound of the phone. Bakura tensed, looking about. Jou scrambled to his feet, running for the machine.

"Geez, I forgot all about dat!" he said while searching for it. "Hello?"

"Oh Jou, thank goodness!" Mr. Mutou's voice sighed. "Are you all right? Anzu said that…"

"Anzu's there? Phew! Dat's a relief!" Jou laughed, wincing as his jaw stung.

"What happened? Are you…"

Jou jolted as thunder boomed directly over the apartment. The room went dark.

"Geez! Dat was loud. So gramp…" he paused. The line was dead. "**Damn it**!"

"Aachooo!" came from the darkness.

"This is brilliant. Just brilliant!" Jou shouted throwing up his hands in exasperation.

Bakura tried to tune out the boy, aggravated. He swallowed, a lump in his throat. He hadn't been this sick since…well, he'd never been this sick. Scowling, he shivered.

"Well, at least we know she's all right," Jou sighed running a hand through his disheveled hair.

Bandages covered his arms. His eye was purple, swollen shut. He had two large bruises on is jaw.

"This sucks," Jou muttered. "Do you know any games?"

Bakura stared at him, eyes worn.

Jou sat back, bored. This was going to be so…Suddenly a light went on in his head. He quickly rushed out of the room.

The tomb robber sighed, glad for a moment of quiet. It didn't last long, however. Jou bounded back into the room with something in his hands.

"This should spark something," he grinned, holding up his duel deck.

* * *

Yami yawned, beat. He and Marik had been searching for three hours. The yellowish lights of the room were causing his eyes to water. Glancing over, he saw Marik's slumped form over some scrolls, meticulously hunting. 

A knock on the door made them both alert. Yami got up, muscles protesting having sat so long. He walked over and opened the door. The curator stood there.

"Oh, may I help you?" Yami asked sleepily.

"I was just on the phone with Solomon. He says not to worry; your friend…Jou? is fine," the man informed him, slightly confused.

Yami closed his eyes for a moment, a burden lifted.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," he bowed slightly.

The curator nodded. "Have you found what you're looking for?"

Yami shook his head. "Not yet."

The man smiled kindly. "I'm sure you'll find it. I just was to let you know about your friend. I'll leave you to continue your search." He closed the door quietly.

"Did you hear that, Marik?" Yami turned.

"I've got it!" Marik exclaimed.

"Yes, it's good Jou's safe," Yami agreed.

"No, I mean I've got it! I've got the spell!"

* * *

Da-da-DA! What a cliffy, eh? How do you like that? (grins demonically) Oh I'm soooo evil! 

I'd like to make an important announcement: **If I didn't want peoples' opinions for this story I wouldn't bother posting it on the site or any other site. I want your thoughts. I want your criticism. I don't want small amounts of reviews or insults. That is all. (kowtows)**

So you people have ten chappies to go. Haha! That's funny! My sister's pouting. She's read through the entire thing and wants to know what happens next. It leavesya hanging on some issues...well DUH! It has a sequel. (smiles) So yes. I probably will take a break and see what you guys think. Based on how you all critique in those lovely _reviews _you're going to be sending I'll be altering the chappies a bit (when necessary) I don't think I'll start on the sequel right away...I'm gonna focus on Cry of the Wicked for a while until you guys get closer to the end of this one.

Namarie for now!

**_REVIEW! _**


	14. Chapter 14: Preparation

Two reasons I'm updating so soon. One: it's Christmas Eve! Two: this is the first time there's been double digit reviewing! Ten, peoples!

**Blue Bunny 2: **Yes I _missed_ you. How could I not? Sorry if you were confused about the "finished" thing. I've finished typing the story. There are twenty-three chappies in this first half. I have yet to write the second half. (smiles happily) Happy Christmas and please review again! Love ya!

**Dragontiger 1: **Yay! A new reviewer! Always appreciate people like you! (grins) Anyhoo, no there will not be romance in this story. Well, people can look at Bakura and Marik's relationship as romance if they're absolutely _desperate_ for some type of gooshing. However, that's not my intention. If it makes someone happy: go for it. (shrugs) Whatever. My **other** story I'm presently writing _is_ a romance. (winks) I'm glad you like this one so much. Please review again! Merry Christmas! Love ya!

**Ryou VeRua: **(cackles) Yay! At least _one_ of you peoples reviewed. I applaud you, dear. Thank you very much. Thanks also for the compliments. Like Ryou? (grins) He gets his moments. I'm planning on making him a more major character in the sequel. (of course, I've yet to start the sequel...) Stroke of genius, eh? (grins with pride) Well... ...What can I say? Merry Christmas! Review again! (hugs)

**Bluegrass Elf: **Yes, poor Bakura. Well, he's gonna have a lot more to worry about than being sick. (grins mischieviously) I've said too much already. (cackles) Yay! Ryou gets an important mission in this chappie! ...wow. You were one sick puppy, weren't you? Well, hope you're feeling better. Peace out! Review again! (kowtows)

**Jessara40k**: Have I had you as a reviewer? I don't think...(befuddled) anyhoo, thanks for the review! I wanted to put in the scene with Ryou bashing the others for not helpinghim. That scene had always irked me. WHY THE HELL DIDN'T THEY HELP HIM?... (breathes)...Okay, I'm better now. So yeah, I wanted to scold the others for what they'd done...or _didn't_ do, in this case. Please review again, dearie! Happy holidays! (hugs)

**Satra**: Yes yes, they finally found it. About you talking about Yami and Marik, I knew what you meant. STOP DISSING YOURSELF!...grrr...(self-loathing bilingual people...--;) Anyhoo, review again, love. Happy holidays! (hugs)

**dragonlady222: **I always wondered why they didn't helpRyou as well. It really annoyed me. If it had been anyone else they would have jumped on up there. (grumbles about fakes...) Heh. Anyhoo, Bakura playing duel monters with Jou? (evil smirk) Oh you'll seeeee...(cackles insanely) Ooooh i love it! Review again, darling! Happy X-mas! (kowtows)

**blackalbino: **(shrugs) I usually update about once a week...I'm eager about such. (blushes) What can I say? I love hearing from you guys! ...Yeah, it is better for Bakura to be with Jou than Yami. Yami's...shall we say, less than kind to our dear tomb robber... I love you! Review again! Happy holidays! (Hugs)

**Freak in the Shadows: **That's gotta be the longest review you've written me. (smiles in glee) Yay! Thank you for all those charming compliments! (blushes) You're too kind. I LOVE YOU **_MORE_**! Review again, love. Happy holidays! (kowtows)

**Silver Mirror: **Oh I didn't have to try to imagine attempting to entertain someone who speaks a completely different language. I've _done_ it on several occasions. It can be veeeery amusing. ...Thanks so much for the review. Do so agian, pwease! Happy x-mas! (hugs)

I'm dedicating this chappie to **Ryou VeRua**. (for reviewing when I singled them out.) Yay!

_Dragon Eyes_

_Scales shine in dim moonlight_

_On majestic dragon in soaring flight._

_Higher and higher above the land,_

_Witness to history's ever-changing spans._

_Older than time, wiser than we_

_Who demolish all the world could be._

_Eyes that can judge, eyes that can spy_

_All that lies below the sky._

_Never to leave, always will stay,_

_Though man may believe they've wandered away._

_Thought to be fake, no more than a dream…_

_Perhaps these legends are more than they seem. _

**Chapter 14: Preparation**

Bakura was getting a hang of duel monsters. Jou was surprised the thief didn't know how to play. The blond had ended up drawing out a lot of each card's abilities on a large piece of scrap paper. When Bakura had first lain eyes on the cards he didn't seem interested; until, that is, he began to recognize the creatures. Jou, somewhat reluctantly allowed the thief to shuffle through the deck, examining each card.

"You know, I was told duel monsters originated from ancient Egypt," Jou said thoughtfully. "Perhaps Pegasus added some stuff."

The tomb robber stared at the pictures in fascination. Was this how they kept the monsters in these times? Much more efficient, he had to admit. Back in Egypt he'd even gotten control of a few, and it hadn't been easy.

They were sitting by the light of a candle, the storm still raging outside. Bakura was still curled up on the couch, somewhat like a cat. Jou sat on the floor munching on some chips.

"I need something to drink. **Drink**?" Jou motioned.

Bakura shook his head, turning back to the cards. Jou shrugged, wandering into the kitchen. Bakura slowly picked up a card that the blond had proudly displayed to him earlier, a gleam in his eyes.

Jou fumbled with the cap of a soda can. It let loose a sturdy spray of foam.

"Ack!" He ran and held the can over the sink, letting the liquid calm. Sighing, bandages dampened, he muttered, "Great."

He grabbed a towel off the counter and placed it over the puddle on the floor. Getting down on his hands and knees, he mopped up the mess.

"Stupid soda," he muttered tossing the drenched towel into the sink and trudged back into the living room.

"HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

"Thank Ra," Yami whispered as he and Marik examined the scroll. It was yellow and extremely crinkled. The surface was worn, writing faded.

"Don't get too excited yet. We still have to perform it," Marik warned.

"Why wasn't this in the book? It would've been helpful," Yami frowned.

Marik sighed. "Well, Priest Set undoubtedly knew counter spells; not that he would've been interested in giving his victims' memories back anyway…"

"It looks like a pretty complex spell. Will we need Bakura here in order to perform it?" Yami asked, heart sinking.

"Yes," Marik answered. "Assuming the memories are in the ring somewhere."

"And if they're not?"

"Well, they could be in the puzzle…"

"What if they're…gone?" Yami asked softly.

"Then I'll personally disembowel your friends in front of you," Marik hissed, snatching up the rod and scroll and racing out of the room.

"Marik! Wait!" Yami yelled, running after the younger Egyptian.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Yugi asked, sitting up.

"No," Anzu answered from the couch.

"Someone's here," Mr. Mutou's voice called form the shop, rain pounding against the windows.

A few moments later a drenched Ryou and Honda came in, followed by Mr. Mutou who was flocking about them.

"You guys all right? Where have you been?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Well, we stopped for drinks but then…" Honda began, squeezing his shirt, water dripping to the floor.

"Any news of Bakura? Where's Marik?" Ryou broke in, soaked bangs nearly hiding his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Marik and Yami are still searching at the museum," Mr. Mutou replied reassuringly, taking the boys' soaked jackets.

"Wait, where's Jou?" Honda continued, looking about for the blond.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" Jou screamed.

Bakura was standing in the center of the room watching the red-eyes black dragon that was lying sprawled out across the top of the couch and over most of the small room. It was extremely crammed, forcing Jou back against the wall.

"What the hell? Put him back! Bakura!" Jou demanded in a high-pitched voice.

Bakura turned to stare with confusion at the blond. Wasn't this the creature the boy was fawning over when he'd proudly displayed his collection of monsters? So what was wrong?

"Okay, my favorite monster is sitting ALIVE in the middle of my apartment. It's okay. We're all right. We're…it's…" Jou slowly slid to the floor.

He jolted slightly when Bakura was suddenly kneeling in front of him.

"Put 'im back," Jou mumbled. He grabbed the thief's arm. "**Put it away**," he repeated firmly.

Bakura ripped his arm from the boy's grasp, standing unsteadily to his feet. He glanced at the dragon then back at the boy. Jou blinked, slowly standing. Warily, he stepped forward, eyeing the monster nervously as he approached it.

'_Hasn't he seen his own monster before?'_ Bakura wondered.

Jou stopped about a foot from the dragon's head. Blazing eyes stared at him, studying its master. Jou's body tensed as a rush of steam blew against his body. Slowly, tentatively, he reached out a bandaged hand, allowing it to brush against the monster's nose. It was dry, seething hot. The scales were shining black, the edges like razors.

Jou looked back at Bakura who stood silently, watching. The blond's eyes were wide and bright, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Dis…is incredible!" he laughed as another breath of steam covered him.

The dragon was so majestic, awe-inspiring to the boy. He'd always loved playing duel monsters with holographic projectors; the digital images made the monsters life-like. Yet now here was red eyes before him; breathing, moving, staring straight back at him.

Bakura remained motionless, watching the interaction between the boy and his dragon.

* * *

"So Jou's all right, though?" Honda pressed urgently.

Mr. Mutou nodded. "He sounded fine, yes."

Anzu sighed. "Now all we have to do is find the spell and Bakura."

Honda scowled. "So basically we haven't accomplished anything."

Ryou remained silent, sitting back on the corner of the couch. He was extremely discouraged. He'd finally told Honda the truth. Now all he could do was wait to hear the others' reactions when they found out. He couldn't even help Bakura. He was of no use to anyone.

They all jumped at the sound of the shop door.

"Marik, wait!" Yami's voice was heard yelling.

The blond Egyptian appeared holding the Millennium rod and a roll of parchment under his jacket. Yami was behind him, panting.

"There you guys are!" Anzu said in relief.

"Good, Ry, you're here!" Marik breathed, walking over to the hikari.

"Marik," Yami coughed. "We're going to get in trou…"

"Ry," Marik interrupted the pharaoh. "We're gonna need your help." He unrolled the piece of paper.

"What the devil! That's a scroll from the museum!" Mr. Mutou exclaimed, eyes bulging at the sight of the hieroglyphs.

"Ry, we've got a spell here, but we need a connection to Bakura's mind," Marik ignored the elderly man, speaking earnestly.

"How'd you…? This is incredibly dishonest! And you carried it under your jacket, with an injured arm, on a motorcycle, in the middle of a severe thunderstorm!" Mr. Mutou continued to rant, though no one was paying him heed.

Ryou nodded slowly.

"Hold up now," Honda stated. "Are you certain the memories are in Bakura'a mind?"

Marik looked slightly worried. "Well, I'm doubting the puzzle contained Bakura's memories after the spell was performed. It has enough memories and such to contain. It was designed to hold the pharaoh's thoughts and past. It's probably why Bakura didn't forget the past when he was sealed in the ring. The ring wasn't crafted to preserve such."

"But then wouldn't the memories have been destroyed?" Honda continued.

Marik scowled. "I told you, I'm not sure."

"What's Bakura's soul room like?" Yami asked curiously, turning to Ryou.

The boy shrugged helplessly. "I've never seen it." Marik remained silent.

"You sure you wanna intrude?" Honda asked.

"Hopefully we won't have to," Marik stated. "That's where Ryou comes in."

* * *

Jou sat on the floor staring at the red eyes card in his hand. The picture hardly did the monster credit. Its large, flowing scales of lead, breath like a furnace; eyes like flaming hot coals.

He glanced over at Bakura who was asleep on the couch. The thief's breathing was deep and ragged, most likely because of the cold he'd obtained wandering around in the storm. There was a relatively peaceful look on his worn face.

The thunder was finally subsiding, rain still pounding on the windows; although, it sounded like the wind was dying down.

'He kinda looks like Ryou when he's sleeping' he mused. 'Dis must mean he trusts me…since he fell asleep in front of me an' all.' The blonde smiled at that thought, sitting back happily.

* * *

"All right, Ry, this is how it's gonna happen," Marik said standing in front of the hikari who was sitting on the couch. "Yami here is going to say the spell and try to free Kura's memories from the ring…"

"..assuming they're **there**…" Honda muttered.

"_By_," Marik continued, turning momentarily to give the brunette a glare. "…by reaching his soul room through your mind link with him."

Yami stared nervously at the spell on the paper he was grasping tightly. Mr. Mutou had insisted on copying the spell onto a separate sheet of paper, not wanting any harm to come to the scroll. The monarch had looked over the spell again and again, not wanting the situation to worsen any more than it already had; mostly thanks to him.

"All you have to do, Ry, is focus entirely on you and Kura's link. I'll connect my mind to both you and Yami's to help you both along…"

"…or hinder…" Honda grumbled.

Everyone stared in shock as Honda suddenly wedged two of his fingers up his own nose.

Marik snickered as the Millennium rod stopped glowing. "I couldn't resist."

Yami smiled and shook his head, standing next to Marik. Looking over, he could see the blonde trembling. Ryou sat on the couch before them, looking fully determined. Yami took a shaky breath.

"I'm ready whenever you guys are," he said quietly.

"Right," Marik whispered. "Let's get Kura back."

His eyes met Ryou's. The white-haired boy nodded, closing his eyes and focusing on his link to his yami. Marik motioned for the others to back away, not wanting any interferences.

"Good luck, boys," Mr. Mutou said softly, steering Yugi, Anzu, and Honda into the kitchen.

Yami slowly began to chant the spell, the puzzle around his neck beginning to glow. Beside him, he could feel Marik as the boy began his connection with their minds. Ryou sat motionless.

Yami let out a gasp as he appeared in the hall that connected Ryou and Bakura's soul rooms.

"Everyone all right so far?" a voice questioned.

Yami turned to see Marik and Ryou standing next to him. Ryou looked slightly dazed, focusing more on the link than on anything else; his trance-state making his eyes unfocused.

"Is he okay?" Yami asked uncertainly, motioning toward Ryou.

"For now. I've no idea how long he can do this though, so let's finish the spell quickly," Marik stated.

Ryou's door was on their left. It was wood, looking like pure mahogany. Uncorrupted.

"I'll take it that's Kura's door," Marik said grimly.

Yami turned to see what appeared to be a sarcophagus. It seemed to be lead or granite. Solid and tightly sealed.

"Ra…" Yami whispered.

Marik delicately ran a hand over its hard, cold surface. "Let's do this."

They both began to chant, items illuminating the hall. They repeated the spell over and over, items' light increasing.

'Yami, we just need to open the door enough to let the spell through,' Marik's voice instructed through their own link.

'Right.'

There was a heavy creaking from within the chamber. Hopefully it was the door beginning to give and not the thief's soul room caving in on itself. The door began to vibrate rapidly.

'Almost there!' Marik quelled, increasing his energies to his full power.

* * *

Jou jumped when Bakura began to whimper, thrashing about on the couch. The blankets flew off his writhing form, his arms and legs flailing about.

"Hey man, you all right?" Jou stood.

His eyes widened when the Millennium ring around the thief's neck began to glow.

'Dat can't be good!'

* * *

'Almost! Almost…' Marik screamed through the link.

The hall began buzzing, a high-pitched ringing filled their ears. Marik and Yami winced.

'G—guys…can't…hold….on!' Ryou heaved through their link.

'Just a little more!' Marik urged, feeling his own power diminishing.

'I…can't!' Ryou choked.

'Come on, Ry!' Marik yelled through the link as he continued chanting, the ringing causing his head to throb painfully.

'Ryou, you can do this. We can,' Yami said encouragingly, closing his eyes.

'I…'

The two Egyptians jumped as the door budged, dust shooting all about them in a whirlwind.

'Just a little…more,' Marik grit his teeth.

They looked about frantically as the room began to spin, the doors starting to fade. The hall was vanishing!

'Ry, you've GOT to hold on!' Marik urged madly. The hikari didn't answer.

The evaporating door opened a crack. Just a small fissure. It was enough.

'NOW!' Marik screamed, he and Yami sending the spell full force straight at it.

* * *

Bakura let out an earth-shattering shriek. Jou raced forward, grabbing the thief by the shoulders.

"Hey! Wake up…!" His hand slid against the glowing ring on the yami's chest.

Everything went black.

* * *

(Laughs insanely) What a cliff hanger! Mwahahaa!

Anyway, I hope you all have fun holidays. (whatever you all celebrate) ...Anyhoo, I'm not sure how soon I'll be updating again. Mmm...an unclear future. Now that we're in double-digit land for number of reviews I'm hoping we'll _stay_ there.

Review!


	15. Chapter 15: Empty Shell

_Yay! They realized I was serious! I applaud you few brave souls who've joined us. Yay!_

**Lily: **Yay! A new reviewer! You can't tell me how much I (and the other reviewers) appreciate this! I want to hear from you again, got it? The ten reviews thing still stands(smiles joyfully) Love ya!

**Toasted Manga: **(smirk) Your name is awesome. I love you for reviewing. You reviewed within ten minutes of me posting that up. I applaud you. _Don't stop now_. The ten reviews thing still stands. I love you!

**Satra: **(laughs) That's determination for you. o.O...blackmailing your friends so I'll update? I hate maths as well. Don't think the spell worked? (smirk) You'll see...I love ya! (kowtows)

**dragonlady222: **I love you, dear. You're wonderful...Jou and his red eyes? Well, it's gone now. But momentarily yes. (smiles) Hope Bakura's okay? Has Bakura every _really_ been okay? The spell make things worse? (smirks) You'll see...Review again, dear!

**Freak in the Shadows: **Hate my siblings do you? (laughs) They'll hate me too soon once they find out I told you all. (cackles)...o.O You're...13? That's not possible...(smiles) Hehe! That's fun! Review again, dear! Love ya!

**Ryou VeRua: **(Laughs) yes I dedicated it to you. ...haha! i love how you describe the reasons for giving the dragon to Jou. Of course...the dragon's gone now. I hope I made that clear...(scratches head) hmm...anyhoo, review again, dear! Love ya!

**Dreaming Child: **(cackles) You don't want Bakura to go back to his old self? I admit I like the ancient thief too...Review again, dear!

**Wishfull Thinker: **You doubt I'd read reviews? Honey, I **live** for reviews! You like my portrayal of Anzu? (sigh) I hate her...no, loath her...yet I wanted to hear from her fans...so yeah, am I doing all right? Furthermore: I LOVE your criticism! You don't insult, just point out. I like it. Very few people do so. I thank you! I know some of my poems are a bit off. They're supposed to be. I write in many different styles. I usually stick with rhyming, but occasionally I abandon it. Thanks for pointing that out, though. Review again! Love ya!

**Anei Aikouka: There **you are! Geez! I was wondering about you! I know. I update incredibly fast. Most people wait at least a month inbetween chapters. (I'm weak.) I'm just too damn excited to wait! You like Jou and Bakura interactions? There's plenty more where _that_ came from...you liked Ryou's outburst? I felt it was time. The kid needed to vent. (smirk) Review again! Love ya!

**Bluegrass Elf: **Thanks for the review, darling! You're wonderful! I love cliffies, don't you? Mwahahaha! Review again! (kowtows)

This is a first. I'm dedicating this chappie to our two new arrivals who will **continue** reviewing cause they want the story to continue! (so we won't have to keep waiting for 10 reviews...-.-;) **Toasted Manga** and **Lily, **this chappie's for you guys!

_Screams of Shadows_

_Whispers in the eardrums_

_Pulse pounding in the head._

_Dead flowers on the tombstones_

_Heartbeat quivers in dread._

_Cannot escape the terror_

_With its dark, ebony claws_

_That shred apart all sanity _

_And rips dreams in its jaws._

_Build up all of the barricades,_

_Attempt to avoid pain;_

_No matter the precautions,_

_Screams of shadows will remain._

**Chapter 15: Empty Shell**

"There! Done! Let's get out of here!" Marik shouted, racing over to Ryou who was kneeling on the floor in exhaustion, trying to keep the link from severing.

Yami ran up beside them, releasing his hold on the door, allowing it to slam shut. A great grinding came from within. He grabbed Marik's arm.

"NOW!"

* * *

There were screams. So many screams. Jou opened his eyes to find himself alone. Shrieks of fear and agony were echoing all about, yet he couldn't spot anyone. Wherever he was appeared to be engulfed in a shadowy fog. 

"Hello?" he yelled, turning about.

Suddenly a young girl with copper skin and a white, tattered robe came racing out of no where in his direction. Blood was trickling down the side of her face.

"**Help me! Someone! ANYONE!"** she howled desperately.

Jou quaked in fear as a man on a huge black horse came out of nothing in hot pursuit. The blonde turned and began to run, too frightened to do anything else.

"**Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"** He turned to see the girl with a spear now sticking out of the side of her back. She collapsed to the ground, the rider almost upon her.

"Hold on!" Jou yelled racing back to help.

He'd never forget the sound of the horse's mighty hoof as it crushed the girl's skull, the entire back of her head collapsing; nor would he forget the way her small limbs twitched, fingers tensing as she was stomped, the cry turning into the squelch of blood and bone.

Jou screamed, taking off as the rider charged at him, parts of the girl grotesquely sticking to the horses hooves.

"HELP!" the boy bawled in complete terror. There was no where to hide. Everything was just shadows, fog.

A hand reached out and snatched him, pulling him into a cloud of mist. Everything suddenly reeked of smoke and blood. Jou turned in shock to his rescuer.

"Bakura!"

The thief looked beyond terrified. There was no name for the gleam of absolute horror in his wide eyes. He was clutching Jou's shoulder to the point that his nails were drawing blood.

"There you are!" Jou yelled.

"Make it stop!" Jou was shocked. They could understand each other? Where the hell _were _they?

There was no time for explanations as a spear whizzed by, only millimeters from Jou's ear. The duo turned to find seven riders charging straight at them.

"RUN!" Jou screamed.

The riders laughed cruelly at this. "**You think you can get away? There will be no escape for you!" **

Bodies—dead mangled humans—suddenly were littering the ground. A few were still alive, begging the soldiers surrounding them for mercy. Savage laughter filled the air, drowning out the petrified shrieks. Jou tried to ignore it all.

'This isn't happening! It _can't_ be happening!' he thought frantically.

A faint light off to the left caught his eye. He grabbed Bakura's arm and dragged the thief over to a door. The door was solid iron, a thick metal chain padlocking it. What was curious was the chain's links were tightening, on the verge of snapping.

"Come on! OPEN!" Jou begged desperately, yanking on the chain with all his might.

Bakura collapsed to his knees, shuddering against the door. The soldiers closed in around them.

"**I told you there was no escape!"** the head soldier laughed maliciously.

Bakura let out a sob, trembling against the door.

"You stay the hell away from us!" Jou yelled aggressively, giving the chain a final tug.

It fell apart, links clinking to the ground, the music of freedom.

"See ya!" Jou grabbed the hood of Bakura's sweatshirt and wrenched the door open.

* * *

"Ryou? Come on, buddy, wake up," Honda said gently as they all gathered around the boy's quivering form. 

"Ba…kura…" the boy whimpered, eyes not focusing.

"It's done, Ryou," Mr. Mutou said soothingly, running a damp cloth over the boy's forehead. "It's done."

"We can hope," Marik whispered to himself.

* * *

"_Ohhh…_my head…" Jou groaned, sitting up on the floor of his living room. 

He was shocked to find his body wasn't sweating, nor his breathing harsh. He glanced about for the door he and Bakura had come through.

"Oh god, Bakura!" Jou exclaimed, turning around frantically looking for the thief.

"Oh_…_shut up, mutt," the yami groaned from the couch.

"…!" Jou was completely blown away.

Bakura was lying on his back. His brown eyes were wide, staring up at the ceiling. His entire body was shaking, fingers gripping the couch cushions tightly, knuckles white.

"You…I can understand you!" Jou stuttered, coming forward cautiously.

"No shit…" the yami muttered, closing his eyes wearily.

Jou came right up to the couch, kneeling in front of Bakura. He gripped the arm of the couch, staring intently.

"Get the hell away from me," the thief growled, not opening his eyes.

Jou shook his head. "No. What just happened? Where were we? Whose soldiers were those?"

Bakura's eyes shot open. "What?"

"I want to know what just happened," Jou said stubbornly, not moving.

"It's none of your business," Bakura muttered darkly.

"Like hell it isn't! I was just chased clear across some creepy, dank realm full of fog by some bloody-thirsty…"

"My soul room."

Jou stopped. "What?"

"The creepy, dank realm; it's my soul room," the thief stated bluntly.

Jou paused, flustered.

Bakura grinned humorlessly. "It appears Yami and Marik have retrieved my memories. You just got taken along for the ride."

Jou blinked slowly. "Your…memories?"

"Hmm…lucky you," the tomb robber sneered, staring at his hands which were trembling violently.

"Wait, so what was with the soldiers and the…the people who were being…"

"Slaughtered?" Bakura grinned, sharp canines flashing.

Jou nodded, his stomach quivering.

"It seems the spell that Marik and Yami used jolted around my past memories a bit before it freed my more present ones," the thief said softly.

"Those were…that was part of your past?" Jou whispered.

Bakura's whole body was quivering, his eyes dark. He was glaring at the ground.

"DAMN HIM! Damn that self-centered **bastard**!"

"What?" Jou asked.

Bakura rounded on him. "He wants to know his fucking past so he goes and messes with my head! _Then_ he forces me to go and relive parts of my past!" He was screaming by this point. "Well, damn that fucking piece of shit to the lowest depths of hell! It's bad enough to hear the screams every time I'm in my soul room and see them get cut down every time I close my eyes…" He sank back down onto the couch, burying his face in his pale, shaking hands. "I can't do this anymore. Not again," the thief's voice turned into a sob, his entire frame trembling violently. "Not again…"

Jou stood in stunned silence. Bakura's mask was down. This was the person—the human—that lived all those centuries ago. Just what exactly happened to make the tomb robber so full of hatred and anger? The blonde cautiously placed a hand on the yami's shoulder.

"Back off!" the thief hissed, face still buried.

Jou didn't remove his hand. "You don't always have to be so in control, you know," he said softly.

Bakura looked up, tears brimming at the edges of his eyes, threatening to fall. 'I will not be weak! I promised myself…promised _them_…never again…'

"Bakura," Jou whispered, increasing the pressure on his shoulder. Bakura shook his head, turning his face away. "Listen, I don't know what Yami did to you in the past. I don't even know what all that stuff in your soul room was about. All I know is: everyone needs to vent. All this anger you've bottled up for all these thousands of years…you can't do that, man. It destroys everything else that you are. You'll become an empty shell with only a single goal in life. You need to show some damn emotion before that happens!"

Bakura's body vibrated as he chuckled darkly. "Too late for that." He got up and wandered down the hall, leaving Jou alone in the living room.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Ry?" Marik asked as they all relaxed in the living room at the Mutou's. 

"Better. Still weak, but better," the hikari nodded.

"Thank goodness. You were in pretty bad shape when you all finished the spell," Honda stated from his spot on the floor.

"So did it work?" Anzu pressed.

Yami and Marik exchanged glances.

"Well, we won't really know for sure until we find the tomb rob…Bakura," Yami quickly corrected himself, earning an appreciative smile from Ryou.

"You could try contacting him," Yugi suggested.

"I've tried. His link is blocked by too many barriers at the moment," Ryou replied somewhat helplessly.

"Probably just being his old, stubborn self," Marik grinned.

The phone rang. Without a word, Yugi jumped up to answer it.

"That's most likely the museum wondering where their scroll is," Ryou giggled, nudging Marik's side with his elbow.

"Heh. Forgot about that," Marik snickered, earning a stern look from Mr. Mutou.

The others tried to hide their smiles. Yami chuckled softly. Now they only needed to find…

"It's Jou! He's got Bakura with him!" Yugi yelled joyfully, racing into the room with the phone.

"Is he all right? Lemme talk to Kura!" Marik exclaimed rushing forward.

"Like hell! Yugi, let me talk to Jou!" Honda argued, trying to snatch the device from his shorter friend.

"W-wait a second!" Yugi laughed, dodging them both and rushing to the other side of the couch.

"Abiou, now is not the time for telephone keep-away," Yami scolded, a grin on his face.

"But I…hey! Marik!" Yugi whined as the blonde stole the phone.

"Put Kura on!" Marik ordered into the phone.

"_What! Not even a 'Hi Jou, how are you…?"_

"I said put him on!" Marik snarled.

"_Fine fine! Geez! Lemme go get 'im,"_ Jou grumbled.

"Give me the phone!" Honda ordered, racing around the couch after Marik.

"You stay where you are!" Marik halted, holding up the Millennium rod. "Or do you want two fingers wedged up your nostrils again?"

"Fine!" Honda stormed toward the kitchen. "But let me talk to Jou when you're done!"

"Whatever," Marik mumbled holding the device up to his ear, fingers tightening around it in anticipation. "Kura? Hello?"

"…what?" a gruff voice asked.

"Oh thank Ra! How are you? Are your memories all back?"

"Yes." A silence followed.

"Well, Great!" Marik said enthusiastically. "Can't wait to see you! Ryou's here! Do you want to…" The others watched the blonde's face darken. "Oh. All right. Um….see you tomorrow then…" He handed the phone over to Honda who'd re-entered the room.

"Is everything all right?" Yami asked with concern.

Marik managed a forced grin. "Sure. Y'know, he's tired and all. Been under a lot of stress…all this memory business and all…" he slowly wandered from the room, face pale.

The others exchanged worried glances. Honda talked with Jou for a while longer, passing the phone along to everyone else so they could talk to the blonde. Ryou sat quietly on the couch amidst the chatter, exchanging somber looks with Yami.

* * *

hahaha! Didn't see that one coming, did you? Don't worry, the story's not over yet. **(Dreaming Child** must be very angry at me for changing him back. hehe! I love you, dear!)

Next chappie has one of my favorite scenes in the whole story. It's another Jou/Bakura interaction. Yay!

**The ten reviews before I update thing still stands**.

**_REVIEW!_**


	16. Argh!

**Skip this, okay? My apologies!**

**Ten review thingie is no longer!**

**Enjoy the next chappies!**


	17. Chapter 16: Breaking Point

(sighs, crawling under a rock) Someone just shoot me now. That was totally out of line of me. I can't believe I went as far as the ten reviews thing. (hangs head) Like I've already stated in Cry of the Wicked, I'm dealing with some personal problems...and took it out on you guys. I took you all for granted...I LOVE YOU GUYS! (embraces tightly) **Everyone: o.O...**

**Freak in the Shadows: **This is your favorite story? (hangs head in shame) Now you're making me feel more guilty than ever for treating you guys like shit...That's why I've updated...trying to do penance to you all. Please continue reviewing! I love ya!

**Dreaming Child: **Good, you're not too mad at me for changing Kura back. I think you'll like what happens next chappie. (no no, he doesn't go back to ancient thief mode) Anyways, review again, dear! Love ya!

**Wishfull Thinker: **o.O...the poem scared you?..._I_ scared you?...um...sorry? Do you not want me to be friendly to you?...(smirk) Cause I can do that if you _really_ want...just kidding. haha! you liked the girl dying? After I typed that up I read over it and was like: "Oh my...! Eeeww!" (smirk) It wasn't planned out ahead of time...it kind of just...**happened**. Love ya! (hugs)

**Dragonlady 222: **Well...it isn't usually like that in his soul room...at least, not quite that bad. The spell, as he said, awakened a bit of...past memories. I agree with you when you're glad Jou isn't brainless. I didn't want him to be like that. Just like I don't let Ryou huddle in corners crying himself to sleep. I add my own...interpretations, if you will,of the characters. You don't really find out what Bakura said to Marik...it just was upsetting for our little violet-eyed boy. It's not really important what he said, it's the fact that he upset Marik by it. Thanks for reviewing even when I was bitchy! Love ya!

**Satra: **(sighs) Yes, the ten review thing was evil and I humbly apologize. I'm glad you found the twists in the plot unexpected. That's what I was hoping. Review again, dear! I love you! (hugs)

**Blue Bunny 2: **(smiles) Yay! You liked it! good good...I hope you like this chappie as much as I do. Oh I believe you shall! (grins evilly) Happy new year to you too! Please review again! (kowtows)

(grins) This chappie has one of my favorite scenes in the whole story. Yay! We get to delve inside a boy named Jou's mind and hear his "ideas" on life. Oh it's just too damn funny! ...

_Tragedy_

_At night I cry for those_

_Who rarely ever smile,_

_Can't sit and laugh a while_

_The world won't permit._

**Chapter 16: Breaking Point**

Jou lay in his bed, tossing and turning fitfully. Bakura had just cut off Marik. There'd been no emotion or lightness in the yami's tone. Couldn't he hear the eagerness in the young Egyptian's voice?

And then there was the whole incident in Bakura's soul room. Jou had never witnessed anything so horrific; the only thing that even came close was waking up to the sight of Torrda and his followers' torn, mangled bodies. Bakura was certainly capable of such atrocities. But something told Jou that the thief was not responsible for what was happening in the visions that were being replayed in the soul room. When he and Bakura had found each other the yami had been on the verge of hysteria. Not what one would expect from someone who could massacre an entire gang without a second thought.

Growling, Jou shot up, storming toward the living room where he'd left Bakura to rest.

'Time to settle dis once and for all.'

He froze to a halt when he heard Bakura's voice talking at a regular volume…to whom? Jou peeked in, seeing the thief sitting on the edge of the couch, elbows on his knees, face partially concealed by his hands. Jou strained his ears to hear what the yami was saying.

"I can't…I **can't**! I've tried so many times….and failed…always failed…I can't do this anymore…**I know**!...I've…failed you…I'm sor…" Then the unthinkable happened.

Bakura broke down, heart-wrenching sobs wracking his entire frame. They weren't tears of sorrow, but of someone who'd given up with no hope left. His hands were clawing his hair; he threw back his head and let out a pain-filled shriek.

It felt wrong to witness such a personal scene, especially from the demonic yami. Jou turned to leave but paused. He couldn't just walk away; not when the other was in such a state.

He turned and stepped softly into the room. Bakura was laying facedown on the couch, sobbing into a pillow. His hands clenching the side of the couch were causing the seams to rip.

"Bakura?"

The fierce weeping stopped abruptly. The yami's entire body tensed up, holding his breath. He didn't move.

"What?" a hoarse voice whispered soullessly.

Not knowing what to say, Jou came over and sat on the edge of the couch, gently rubbing a hand over the thief's tensed back. Bakura trembled slightly but didn't try to swat him away. He slowly turned his head, tear-stained face looking across the room at nothing.

"What do you want?" he croaked wearily. "Go ahead and name it. I don't care anymore."

"Stop it," Jou stated firmly, grabbing the thief's shoulder and shaking it. "I never wanna hear those words come outta your mouth again."

Bakura chuckled humorlessly. "Is that a threat?"

"No," Jou said softly. "I just hate seeing you like this."

"How thoughtful," came the sarcastic mutter.

Jou grasped the yami's shoulder, forcefully flipping him onto his back. Bakura stared up at the boy in shock.

"Listen you, I've spent the last day wit you, and it was not fun. Well, parts of it were…" He shook his head, getting back on topic. "But I saw you; Bakura the tomb robber from the past."

"He's gone."

Jou scowled. "I hope not. Even though he murdered Torrda and the gang in the grossest ways imaginable, he saved me."

"He spared you so he could find Yami through you," Bakura hissed, flames dancing in his eyes. "It had nothing to do with pity or _friendship_."

"Perhaps not at first," Jou frowned. "But as time passed between us we actually began to trust each other. He fell asleep wit' me near him, trusting I wouldn't hurt 'im. I showed him my deck and…he brought red eyes to life." He paused a moment, soaking it all in. "We looked out for each other an' I have to admit…I care about him," he finished softly.

"It doesn't matter. He's _gone_. He died a long time ago," Bakura murmured lifelessly.

"Stop it! _You_ **are** _him_!" Jou shouted shaking the yami roughly by the shoulders. "You like to think you're above all of us, a powerful immortal. You've seemed to have forgotten you were human once and still basically are! You're the soul of a simple human trapped in a Millennium item!"

The blonde gasped as he was blasted off by a ray of Shadow magic. Bakura sat up, angrily staring at the boy who lay on the floor.

"Stay the hell away from me. You cannot comprehend any of what I've gone through!" he growled threateningly.

Jou winced, standing up. "Perhaps I don't. So tell me: if you're not Bakura the tomb robber then who are you? What's the point of you being here?"

Bakura looked like he'd been stabbed in the gut. He sank back down, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes were emotionless, blank like a slate of stone.

"Nothing now."

"Why?" Jou asked, coming closer again.

"I've failed. There is no point."

Jou glared. "So that's it, then? You're just giving up?"

The tomb robber shrugged wearily. Jou sighed, slumping down on the couch next to him. They sat in silence for a long time. It wasn't necessarily an uncomfortable silence. Just silence.

"Why does life have to be so complicated?" Bakura mumbled, not really talking to Jou.

The blonde grinned slightly. "Life's like that. It can be good or bad."

Bakura snorted.

"Okay, mostly bad for you, maybe," Jou smiled, earning a glare from the yami. "But heck, you've got Marik…and Ryou."

The thief didn't reply. His expression remained impassive. Jou felt his chest burn slightly at this. Did Bakura really think he was alone in all this? It would be hard to exist and not feel like you really fit in anywhere.

"Hey mutt?"

Jou turned in slight surprise. "Huh?"

Bakura turned to face him, features serious. "You believe in fate?"

Jou mulled over the question for a moment. All the while, Bakura studied him with his narrow, brown eyes. He wasn't really sure why he was even bothering to talk to the blonde. Perhaps he needed to talk to someone, and Marik wasn't here. Marik…Bakura sighed, remembering the icy way he'd spoken to the boy. He wasn't used to such open affection from people. He'd never been one to be very communal. He really had no notions on how to socialize, in the past or present.

"I'm not sure," Jou finally answered. "I do think though, that you've just gotta take whatever life throws at ya. Life…" he paused, choosing the right words. "Life is like a donut."

Bakura stared at him dubiously.

"No, just hear me out. You're at a little coffee shop, right? And you have a shelf lined with flavor after flavor of big, luscious donuts; only the name isn't written on the shelves."

"You _name_ your donuts?" Bakura asked in disbelief.

"The type of donut," Jou rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you can see the outside but have no idea what's inside. So you pick one with pink frostin' and some sprinkles, thinking 'Hey, it's probably got cream in it!' But when you sit down and take a bite out of it you don't taste some succulent, chocolate cream but strawberry jelly! But now you've already bitten into it, so you can't put it back. What do you do?"

"Throw it away?" Bakura shrugged.

Jou looked like he'd been hit by a truck. "Wat! Heck no! You can't just go around throwing donuts away! It's sinful!...anyway, you can't put it back so you eat it anyway, making a mental note not to buy that kind again." Jou folded his arms confidently.

Bakura blinked. "You're an idiot, you know that."

"Fine! Don't listen to me!" Jou threw up his arms in exasperation.

"Is all your logic based on food?" Bakura smirked, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"Jou 101," the blonde grinned.

They sat in silence once again. Jou couldn't keep the smile from his face. They were actually semi-getting along. This was something that only Marik and Ryou had ever accomplished with Bakura. What Jou had stated earlier was true. He did care about the thief, as gruff and rude as the yami could be; he just wasn't very social, possibly didn't know how to be.

"S'all insane, isn't it?" Jou murmured.

The yami nodded, looking thoroughly exhausted. He had dark circles under his drained eyes, his face wan.

Jou saw this and stood, stretching briefly. "Well, I'm headin' back to bed. Better'd rest up, we're going to the Mutous' tomorrow."

Bakura visibly tensed. Jou looked with pity at the thief. He knew that was the last place the yami wanted to go, but they had to face everyone sooner or later. At least Marik and Ryou would be there for support.

He briefly placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "It'll be fine." Smiling warmly, he strode off to his room.

Bakura stared after him. It was amazing how much the blonde's opinion of him had changed. Jou used to be one of the ones that was most aggressive towards him. The yami wasn't sure how he felt about that; wasn't certain if he wanted the blonde to change back or not. It was rather nice to have someone who wasn't pestering him, as aggravating as the blonde could be.

Sighing, Bakura mulled over everything he'd been through. Killing the young family; wandering about the city in utter confusion; slaughtering the gang to protect Jou; the blonde basically carrying him to the apartment; the fight in the shower; him bringing red eyes to life…

Bakura smiled at that. A genuine smile. He remembered the boy's face when he came into the room to find his favorite monster alive. There'd been such an innocent excitement in the blonde's face. There'd been a wave of warmth wash over him as he'd watched Jou carefully observe his dragon…

Bakura sighed and leaned back against the pillow, Jou's words from before echoing in his mind:

"_If you're not Bakura the tomb robber then who are you? What is the point of you being here?"

* * *

_

Yami looked out the window at the sky where the storm clouds were finally beginning to fade, stars tentatively beginning to shimmer in the distance. It felt like the whole ordeal had been so long, yet it had only been a day or two since he'd performed the spell that'd taken the thief's memories. It seemed much longer.

"Yami? What are you doing up?" Yugi yawned beside him on the bed, nestled under the blankets.

"I could ask you the same question, abiou," Yami smiled warmly.

"Just woke up. I'm a little worried about tomorrow. I don't even know what about. I just am."

"Me too," Yami admitted.

"What…do you think Bakura will do?" Yugi asked timidly.

Yami sighed. "I don't know."

They sat quietly, both thinking up possible scenarios for the next morning. Yami stared up at the sky, the stars twinkling slightly. 'I wish I could take it all back.'

"I'm sorry."

Yami turned to Yugi in surprise. "What?"

Yugi looked sheepishly out the window. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you recover your memories. I know how important it is to you," he whispered.

Yami shook his head, a smile on his lips. He leaned forward and hugged his lighter half in his warm embrace.

"I don't blame you for any of this, abiou."

"I know. I just…wish I could've helped…" the hikari sniveled helplessly.

"Thank you, for caring so much. Go back to sleep, abiou," Yami said softly, tucking the corners of the blankets tighter around his lighter half.

"G'night, Yami," Yugi smiled, already nodding off.

Yami smiled down fondly at the other half of his soul, heaving a sigh. He hadn't accomplished anything in taking Bakura's memories; if anything, he taken a few steps backward. The prospect of recovering his own memories looked very dim indeed. He took one last look at the night sky before lying down next to Yugi and drifting into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Our poor thief! (sobs) Poor little guy. Well, what'd you think? Please tell me, as I love this chappie.

If you want a reason for my "mood" earlier...fine...I'm meeting some oppostion from some family members and friends for leaving my family's religon. (and my school's religion) This isn't helping my depression either. (Yes, I have depression) I'm planning on switching to stronger meds soon...paxil's not doing the job anymore...(sighs) But enough about me! There's your explanation though.

The ten review thing has officially ended. Review if you want. (I'd love it if you would though... )

Review! .


	18. Chapter 17: Reunited

(smirk) You guys are so awesome. Nine reviews in two days. I'm updating again. It was my first day back at school and I need something to cheer me up: YOU GUYS! Yay!

Thanks for the huge amounts of support you guys wrote to me about my...issues. I'm grateful, truly.

**Anei Aikouka: **You like Bakura's struggle for a reason? I always wondered what he'd do if he ever just gave up on obtaining all the Millennium items. (shrugs) This is the result, in my opinion. Thanks for the support with my issues. Review again! Love ya!

**Satra: **You approved of the donut scene? I love it! (cackles) Wanna know what'll happen when they all get back together? Well wait no longer! Guess what! guess what! My brother bought me a "teach yourself serbian" thing for x-mas! Yay! I'm gonna leave American society in the freakin' dust and **_learn_** something! hahaha! Review again, dear! Love ya!

**blackalbino: **(more giant hugs) Aww! I'm loved! Yay! Heh. You think Yami should be smacked? Don't worry, he's got some remorse in that spikey head of his...a _little_...Let's go to Jou's metaphorical coffee shop **together**! (grins happily) Review again! See you at the coffee shop! Dibs on the black forest donuts! They're MINE!

**Bluegrass Elf: **I think the Jou/Bakura interactions are my favorite. I like Marik/Bakura interactions, but there's just something magically humorous when little Jou and our demonic thief are put in a room...or shower...together. (cackles)...O.o...ooo that sounded dirty now that I look at it...review again! Love ya!

**dragonlady222**: Sorry for our little tomb robber? Glad Yami's got some remorse?...wait, you want them to help each other? (smirks) Welllll...something along those lines...thanks for the support with my issues. Mmm...depression meds. Review again, dear! Love ya!

**Ryou VeRua: **(cackles) oh you missed a chappie? Hehe! I'm so fast at updating. It's pathetic of me really...sorry, there won't be much Ryou in this chappie...he doesn't play a very big role in the rest of the story. Oh he's _there_, just not the center of attention. Don't worry. There will be much more focus on our darling hikari in the sequel...I _think_...o.O...Review again! (kowtows)

**Dreaming Child: **Umm...actually, I don't think my situation will tone down...it's been going on for a few years now...eight, actually...it's just worsening is all. (smiles grimly) I've got my parents on my side finally...after a four year struggle...(sighs)..sorry, I'm blabbering...(pops happy pills into mouth) Don't know how I'd make it without these things...O.O...ooooohhh...the colors **_are_** pretty...Review again! Love ya! (hugs)

**Wishfull Thinker: **I like that poem. It's--as you said--sad. (grins) I'm glad you enjoyed the donut scene. It's one of my personal favs. Yup, Bakura remembers what happened while his 'past self' was in control...verrrry interesting...Review again! (kowtows)

**Freak in the Shadows: **I'm a good person at heart? (blink) Yay! (is content now) What religion? Catholic. (afew of my aunts and uncles giving me trouble are Reformed Christian) but the majority are Catholic. It's a hell of a pain. They're completely fine with other religions as long as none of their own convert over to one. (rolls eyes) Oh the insanity of it all. Some are **_extremely_** unhappy with my new choice of religion I'm looking into. (cackles) My parents aren't very happy with those relatives...wow. I've gone off on a bit of a drabble thing, haven't I? My apologies. Review again! (bows)

_Shattered_

_A broken heart_

_Can't easily mend;_

_A fragile egg of glass,_

_Hollow and thin._

_A kiss cannot_

_Heal the wounds,_

_Kind words_

_Unfold a tightened grudge._

_It is a drawn out procedure;_

_Picking the shards up_

_Piece by piece._

_Often the healer_

_Will be cut in the process._

_It's a painful thing,_

_Mending a broken heart. _

**Chapter 17: Reunited**

Bakura sighed as rays of the morning sun slipped through the blinds on the front curtains. He'd hardly gotten any sleep during the night. His mind had been plagued by all the late occurrences. Reliving his past in his soul room had reawakened old grudges, old wounds. He'd wanted to put it all behind him, where a past should be kept. However, it was now obvious it was not going to stay there, not until he'd finished what he'd started.

The yami buried his head in the pillow, not wanting to face the world yet. His entire frame tensed as someone pounded on the door. In moments Jou was in the room, looking about bewildered.

"Wat! It's seven in the mornin' fer crying out loud!" the boy yawned angrily, striding for the door.

"Emphasis on 'loud'," Bakura muttered, turning his head to watch.

"Shut it," Jou growled, gripping the doorknob and yanking.

"HI GUYS!"

Bakura tumbled off the sofa as Jou froze in complete shock. The whole group stood outside the door, crammed in the narrow hallway of the building. Yugi and Honda were in front, the former positively beaming.

"Guys, wha…do you have any idea what time it is!" Jou stated, running a hand through extremely disheveled blonde hair.

"Hell yeah," someone muttered. Marik squeezed through.

"Oh. _You_." Jou growled.

Marik glanced around the blonde to the thief who was sitting up from the floor, a dazed look on his ashen face.

"There you are!" the boy grinned, racing over and wrapping his arms around the tense form.

"Can we come in, man?" Honda said in exasperation, striding in without an answer.

"I…uh…" Jou stuttered as they all filed in.

"It's good to see you on your feet and with all your limbs intact," Mr. Mutou smiled warmly.

"Jou, what happened? You're hurt!" Anzu cried in distress.

"I'm fine," Jou replied.

"Your eye! It's all swollen…and your arms!" the girl continued, motioning to the bandages.

"Who was it that attacked you?" Honda asked, turning to glare at the tomb robber who was being held in a tight embrace by Marik.

Jou bristled. "It wasn't him; don't even think it." He stopped in shock. Why did he feel so protective of the yami all of a sudden?

Honda looked at him in surprise. The others looked at each other, uncertain of what to say. Yami stepped forward.

"Then…who?"

"Torrda," Jou said darkly, watching Honda's face contort into a fierce look at the name.

"Who?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Old gang rival," Honda grimaced. He walked over to Jou. "You're okay, though?"

Jou nodded. "Sure. What are you all doing here, though? I thought Bakura and I were going to come to _you_."

"We couldn't wait," Yugi laughed cheerily.

Everyone stood quietly. It was an awkward silence. No one knew where to begin.

"Well, why don't we whip up some breakfast and fill each other in on what's been going on," Mr. Mutou suggested.

They all nodded, put slightly at ease.

* * *

"So…Let me get this straight. _Bakura_ saved you?" Honda asked in disbelief as they bustled about the small kitchen.

The thief and Marik were in the living room. Everyone figured they needed time to talk. To everyone's surprise, Ryou stayed in the kitchen with the rest of them, silent, diligently scrambling eggs.

Jou nodded. He didn't want to talk about the alley. He didn't want to talk about what he'd woken up to. As far as the others knew, Torrda and his gang were still alive. And Jou had every intention of leaving them with that notion.

"So…how'd you two get along? Did you have to chain him to a chair or something?" Anzu asked curiously as she and Yugi washed some pans. Honda snorted.

"No…it was pretty tense at first…" Jou replied quietly. "But, after a while it was fine…even cool at moments…" Everyone turned and stared at the blonde who's back was to them all as he mixed the pancake batter.

"You're joking, right?" Honda said incredulity.

"I know it sounds crazy…but it was fine."

"That's good," Mr. Mutou smiled, the only one who didn't seem completely bewildered.

"Okay, now I want to ask some questions."

"All right, Jou," Yugi nodded.

"How'd you get his memories back? What exactly did you _do_?"

Yami cleared his throat. "Well, Marik and I entered Ryou's side of his link with Bakura. From there it was just a matter of performing the spell and opening Bakura's soul room door a bit to let it in. The rest was just a matter of the spell working."

Jou felt his muscles tighten. 'The rest was just a matter…'? They really had no idea what kind of affects the spell could have…and _did_ have.

"So, you just assumed it wouldn't do anything bad to him?" he growled unintentionally.

The others all turned. Yami looked at him with surprise.

"We couldn't be certain, Jou," the yami said with slight unease "But we figured we had to risk it in order to get him back."

"He was fine…the 'past' Bakura, I mean," Jou continued. "He'd of been all right eventually even without his present memories. It would just have taken a little time for him to adjust."

"What is with you?" Honda asked the question that was on everyone else's minds as well. "You're acting like Yami, Marik, and Ryou committed some horrible offense."

Jou glowered at the batter. "They risked his life…even his soul…doesn't that mean anything to anyone besides me?"

"You're acting like he's a saint or something," Honda scoffed. "Jou, he killed a mother and her children!"

Jou looked up, eyes dark. "I know."

Honda looked at him in shock. "How could you know?"

Jou felt the anger in him rising. "I don't mean that I knew about that particular incident…I mean I know what he was capable of."

"What do you mean by that, Jou?" Yami asked softly, stepping forward and resting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Jou slowly turned to face him. His normally cheerful brown eyes were dark and somber.

"Yami, just what did you do in the past to make him hate you so much?"

Everyone froze. Yami looked like he'd been hit by a truck. He stared in astonishment at the boy.

"What…what brought that question on?" he finally whispered.

"Does it matter?" the blonde asked, turning back to the batter.

"I…." Yami paused, assembling his thoughts. "Jou, you know I have no recollections of the past."

The boy nodded, still not looking up.

"Is the food ready yet?" Marik asked, peeking through the doorway.

"Soon soon," Mr. Mutou waved his hand.

"Good. I'm starving," the young Egyptian grinned, striding over to Ryou and draping an arm around the boy's shoulder. He stopped, glancing around the dismal room. "What's going on here?"

"_Nothing_," Ryou spat, storming out of the room.

Marik turned to glare at everyone. "What'd you do **now**?"

"I…" Yami began helplessly, watching the blonde Egyptian's retreating form.

Without a word, Jou followed, leaving the others in stunned silence. He entered the living room where Bakura sat alone, staring at the wall as if in a trance. The blonde strode over and sat down next to him on the couch.

"What do you want?" the thief asked tersely.

"Does a guy need permission to sit on his own couch?" Jou growled in reply. "Where are Ryou and Marik?"

"Hallway," Bakura shrugged.

"Aren't you going to see what's wrong?" Jou pressed.

"I don't believe that concerns you," Bakura replied darkly.

"I can't **believe** you!" Jou screamed, standing up. "How can you be like this!"

"You act surprised," Bakura replied dully.

"Ryou cares about you! He risked his damn life to bring you back!" Jou whispered fiercely. "Why don't you care about him?"

Bakura stared back, silent.

"You should have seen how he protected you; how grief-stricken he was when we thought we'd lost you," Jou continued.

"I didn't ask for his concern or pity," Bakura hissed, eyes dancing. "And I don't see what this has to do with _you_."

"He's my friend. God, I can't believe I just defended you in there! You're nothing but a bastard! A cold, heartless BASTARD!" Jou shrieked, storming to his room.

Bakura sat in the stillness of the room, eyes dark. _'All this anger you've bottled up for all these years…it destroys everything else that you are. You'll become an empty shell with only a single goal in life.' _Jou's voice echoed and Bakura realized for the first time that it really _was_ too late.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident, and Marik hadn't left Bakura and Ryou. He knew they both needed his support right now. To be honest, he didn't want to leave. At night when he had nightmares of Bakura dying, he would wake with a jolt; but all he needed to do then was glance over at the sleeping form next to him on the bed for reassurance.

"Kura, time to get up," Marik grinned, pouncing on the form on the bed.

"Umph!" the thief groaned as the blonde landed on him.

"Come on, don't make me get a bucket of water," Marik laughed, striding out of the room.

Ryou sat on a chair at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. It was a Saturday morning…well, technically it was the afternoon by this point.

"Any good comics?" Marik asked as he waltzed in.

Ryou smiled, shaking his head. "You know, Marik, maybe you should read something _besides_ the comic section…"

Marik looked at the boy, aghast. "How could you even suggest that!"

Ryou snickered. They both turned as Bakura entered the room, a lit cigarette in hand. His white hair was disheveled.

"Well, good afternoon, sunshine," Marik grinned.

"Marik, if you ever call me that again I will stick your own hand as far down your throat as it will go and use it to rip out your intestines," the thief muttered groggily, slumping down in a chair.

"Touche," the blond smirked, holding out a cup of coffee to the thief.

"Black?"

"As black as coffee can get," Marik said amusingly, looking away in disgust as the thief took a huge sip. "So do we have any plans for the remainder of the day?"

"Oh shut up."

Ryou looked on with delight. He loved to watch the interactions between the two. Marik was closer to his yami and anyone else. It was something Ryou was rather jealous about.

'I should just be happy he has someone he can lean on,' the hikari thought as he watched them.

"Kura, what have I told you about smoking in the kitchen?...Hell, what have I told you about smoking in general?" Marik asked in exasperation, snatching the cigarette from his friend's fingers.

Bakura scowled, taking another sip of coffee. Ryou hid his smile with his hand.

The phone in the next room rang. Ryou jumped up and went to answer it.

"Seriously, Kura, you need to quit this crap," Marik continued his lecture, opening the kitchen window above the sink and tossing the cigarette out.

"Just get off my back, Marik. I don't need this right now," the yami sighed wearily.

The blonde walked over and sat across from the thief. "You can talk to me; you know that."

Bakura sighed. "I…"

"Yugi's on the phone. He says they want us to come over to the game shop. He says it's important," Ryou announced walking into the room, device in hand.

"It's most likely a party. Those people are social freaks," Marik sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"We'll be over in 15 minutes," Ryou grinned, answering into the phone.

Marik and Bakura jumped to their feet.

"Ryou!" Bakura yelled in exasperation.

"Yes. All right, Yugi," the hikari smiled.

"Give me the phone NOW!" Marik ordered advancing on the boy.

Ryou giggled, racing through the living room and locking himself in the computer room. Marik banged on the door.

"Ryou! Ryou open this door this MINUTE!"

"I'll settle this," Bakura muttered, coming up beside him. The ring glowed.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked in confusion from his end of the line.

"Marik and my yami are being…_difficult_," Ryou smiled leaning against the door.

"Are you going to be able to get them to come?" Yugi continued.

"Don't worry. Marik's easy enough to convince. I just have to get him away from Bakura. My yami's very…"

"_Very what?" _a sinister voice suddenly spoke.

"Ack!" Both hikari's jumped.

"Tomb Robber?" Yami asked, quickly taking over.

"_Well well, look who decided to join in the conversation."_

Ryou listened nervously. He should have known better. Bakura was tapping into the phone with the Millennium ring.

"What do you want?" Yami growled.

"_What the hell are you talking about? You're the ones who called here," _Bakura pointed out smartly.

'Fair enough' Yami thought. "All right, let me explain what's going on. We have a…proposition for you three..."

"_What kind of **proposition**?" _Bakura asked suspiciously.

Yami sighed. He should have known the thief would be difficult. "One that we want to propose face-to-face. Get your ass over here."

"_Oh is **that** the way you're going to…!" _Bakura began ranting.

"Bakura please!" Ryou implored, desperate to settle the rift between the spirits.

"Bakura, listen to me," Yami continued. "I…I'm sorry for what I did…and for what I did to you in Egypt…whatever I did. I don't know what happened in the past, but…I'd like to put it behind us."

Bakura chuckled ominously. _"Oh how thoughtful. That's easy to say when you have no idea what even happened." _

Yami took a breath. "But I'm going to."

Bakura bristled. _"Oh? Does this involve messing with my head again?" _

"No. I swear, it has nothing to do with you…well, not really. It's more of…Just get over here." Yami hung up without another word.

* * *

"Well?" Marik asked impatiently, standing next to the tomb robber as the ring's glowing ceased.

Bakura stood silently. Ryou cautiously opened the door to the computer room, glancing out anxiously at his yami. Marik was quite irked at having missed the entire conversation.

Bakura took out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it up and inhaling a whiff of smoke. "Let's go see what the pompous pharaoh and his fan club want."

* * *

Oh the suspense! On to the climactic bloody ending! Mwahaha! Knives and more! Stick around! The drama's starting up again!

Review!


	19. Chapter 18: The Propostion

My rat's sick! (sobs) He's bleeding from the eyes! Poor Fowstie! My car died. Costed $450! Ack! My life sucks right now!

**Anei Aikouka: **Think Yami's plans are gonna turn out all wrong? (smirk) you'll see! I was struggling at first with Bakura and Jou after the rest of them showed up, but quickly got the hang of it. Thanks for the compliment. Review again, dear! Love ya!

**DreaminChild: **Don't worry your little head, honey. They're not gonna do anything bad to Kura. Will he ever have a heart again? (sighs wistfully) You'll find out eventually...perhaps...Review again! (hugs)

**Satra: **Yay! You're all confused about what'll happen next! Yay! What are they up to? (cackles) Welll...it doesn't directly involve Kura. (grins) Read away! Love ya!

**dragonlady222: **Like Jou and Bakura's "relationship"? I do too. Yay! There's a new twist with those two in this chappie. (cackles) I'm soooo **mean** to them! Yes, the memories were of Bakura's village. Thanks! Review again! Love ya!

**azab: **There you are! (hugs) Exams huh? (Shudders) Yeah, I have mine in two weeks...-.o...Ya, not looking forward to that. Yay! You love me! I love you!...this is going to be a good relationship! **Azab: o.O...**Hmmm...I've probably scared you now...Review again, dear! (Kowtows)

**Freak in the Shadows: **Typing for ten minutes? O.o...oookay then...I LOVE **YOU**! Review again, dearie!

**Bluegrass Elf: **Mwahaha! A chappie's never complete without a cliffie! (evil smirk) Yes, Kura should stop smoking. Me hates that habit so. -.0...Review again, dearie! Love ya!

**Wishfull Thinker: **(smirks) Would you rather I update less often?...I suppose I could if you _really_ want me to...(cackles) I'm so mean! Wow. You really liked the poem, eh? I write all my poems down in this awesome notebook. Some kid in my religion class read the poem for this chappie over my shoulder and was like: "What the heck!" (cackles more) He was so disturbed! Thanks for the error thing, but i don't change my errors unless it's one that is offending in some way. Love ya! Review! (kowtows)

**blackalbino: **I know what you mean. I want a Ring too...you can't come up with threats fast? (grins) It comes pretty naturally to me...o.O...yeah...anyhoo, you want someone to smack Yami? Don't worry, there's _fun_ next chappie! (no, they don't smack him, though...) I see we share a lot of favorite characters. Yay!...You like...**snape**?...um...(clears throat) So...how'd you like the latest Harry Potter book? (I'm being careful with my wording in case you haven't read it yet.) Review again, dear!

I'm dedicating this chappie to **azab** cause I missed them! Yay!

Changing

It's time to find

What my mind lacks

Forget the dreams

And face the facts.

Yearning to touch

What's out of reach

Not satisfied

With what they teach.

I'm not alone

I must be strong

Can't hide away,

I must press on.

Don't be afraid,

I'll be all right

Though peace of mind

Is not in sight.

**Chapter 18: The Proposition**

"Hi guys!" Yugi said cheerily when he opened the door to let the trio inside.

Ryou smiled but remained silent. Marik scowled.

"So where is everyone?" he grumbled.

"In the living room. Come on. Grandpa and Anzu already made snacks," Yugi beamed, leading the way.

Bakura walked beside Marik, a lit cigarette between his slender fingers. They entered the living room where everyone was lounging about. Ryou plopped down on the ground next to Honda while Marik and Bakura sat down on the couch where Jou was also reclining.

"Well, don't everyone say hi at once," Yugi mumbled, rolling his violet eyes.

"What's this about already?" Marik grumbled.

"You don't have to be rude about it," Honda replied curtly.

Marik held up the Millennium rod in a silent threat. During all the madness of recovering from recent events everyone had forgotten about the rod; everyone except Marik, that is.

"I think it's about time you give that back," Honda continued, although he looked intimidated.

"I will once I hear what the hell you had us come here for," Marik snarled.

Yami sat forward on his chair. "It's like this…"

"We're going to Egypt an' were wonderin' if you guys wanted to come along," Jou stated bluntly.

Marik opened his mouth only to have no words. Ryou looked positively thrilled. Bakura's expression didn't change in the slightest, inhaling another whiff of smoke.

"That's sounds wonderful! My father's over there right now. Perhaps he'll let us into the excavations he's working on right now," Ryou breathed, eyes wide with excitement.

The others started talking enthusiastically at this. Yami and Jou remained silent, watching Bakura. The thief still wasn't showing even any sign that he could hear. Jou felt a pain in the pit of his stomach. Returning to Egypt would without a doubt bring on old memories not only for Yami but reminders of a past that the former tomb robber did not seem to want to unearth.

Yami sat quietly, wondering if this was a mistake. He wasn't sure what type of reaction he was expecting from the tomb robber; this certainly wasn't it, though.

Bakura blew out a cloud of blackness, eyes not focusing. 'That's absolutely the last place on earth I want to go…Yet what choice do I have?...' He paused when he felt something in the corner of this mind...

'**_What the heck!' _**

Everyone stared in shock as both Bakura and Jou stumbled to their feet, staring in absolute alarm and disbelief at one another.

"What the hell!" Jou yelled eyes wide.

"How'd you do that? However you are, you'd better cut it out _right_ _now_!" Bakura snarled, the ring around his neck flashing threateningly.

"I didn't do it!" Jou answered, panicked.

"Guys? What's going on?" Yami asked, rising to his feet.

"His voice was in my head!" Jou pointed a shaky finger at the thief.

Honda angrily rose to his feet, putting his fists up. "All right, that does it!"

Marik stood next to the thief, raising the Millennium rod and pointing it at Honda.

Bakura was staring in astonishment at the boy. Just what was going on? Nothing like this had _ever_ happened before…

'My soul room…'

Jou paused, realization hitting him in full force. Everyone glanced uneasily between him and Bakura. The two exchanged a look.

"Yer' right," Jou nodded, sinking back onto the couch.

"What?" Yugi asked nervously.

"It's probably cause of when we were in your soul room…"

Everyone stared in horror.

"You…were in his soul room?" Marik whispered in distress, feeling uneasy about someone else being in the tomb robber's soul room. The young Egyptian was the only one who'd been in there before.

"What…how…?" Yami stuttered nervously.

"I guess it happened when you performed the spell…my hand slid against the ring when it was glowing…then I woke up in his soul room," Jou was unable to suppress a shudder.

"It must have created some type of link," Bakura nodded dismally.

"So what now? I'm not going to live the rest of my life with you prying into my thoughts!" Jou yelled, on the verge of hysterics.

"Like I'd want to find out what goes on in your head," Bakura shot back miserably, taking out another cigarette from his pocket.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't smoke in here," Mr. Mutou said sternly.

Bakura didn't reply, lighting it up and inhaling a deep breath of smoke.

"I said…" the old man began but Yami held up his hand, warning the him this was _not_ a good time.

"I hate my life," Jou muttered, burying his face in his hands. "We're doomed! I'll be hearing your voice in my head for the rest of my existence!"

"No you won't, so _hush_ _up_ already!" Bakura growled, exhaling. "I'm going to put up a barrier. A nice, **thick** barrier so that I won't have to listen to your pointless droning."

Jou chose to ignore the insult, too relieved. "OH THANKS!"

The thief scowled. "I'm not doing it for you."

Marik smirked. It would be horrible to have your mind attached to Jou's. He quivered at the thought.

"So are you two coming or not?" Yugi continued the previous conversation, turning to Bakura and Marik.

The younger Egyptian glanced unsurely at the yami. He wouldn't have minded going to visit his sister and Odeon, but if Bakura didn't want to go….the thief caught his eye and shrugged, focusing instead on his cigarette.

"Sure. Count us in," Marik answered.

* * *

"I still can't believe you were in his soul room," Honda mused as they cleaned up the dishes from the living room. 

Marik and Bakura had left. Honda had offered to drive Ryou home. The hikari was in the kitchen helping scrub the plates.

"What was it like?" Anzu asked excitedly.

Jou felt his stomach lurch slightly. He didn't want to discuss it; didn't even want to _think_ about it. Honda caught the look in his eyes.

"Well, it should be interesting: flying to Egypt…on a plane…with Marik and Bakura," Honda said bemusedly, winking at the blonde who smiled gratefully.

"I'm sure they'll keep everyone on their toes," Yugi grinned as he pranced in.

"No doubt," Yami sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"It was nice of the museum to help pay for it, especially after Marik ran off with their scroll," Yugi snickered.

"Aibou, we could have gotten in **so** much trouble for that," Yami groaned.

"But we didn't; so it's funny," Yugi continued to giggle.

Jou rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his smile; it was all so hard though. He was still coming to grips with the fact that he and Bakura now had a mind link. Well, it wouldn't matter because Bakura was putting up that barrier, much to the blonde's relief.

"Jou?" Yami asked, coming over and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Huh?" Jou asked, coming back to the present moment.

"Are you all right?"

Jou heaved a sigh, drained emotionally and physically. "I…I don't know about this thing in Egypt."

Yami furrowed his brow. "Did you sense something from Bakura?"

The boy nodded eyes downcast. "I found out our minds had a link when I…heard some of his thoughts."

Yami felt a sense of dread. "May I ask what?"

Jou slowly ran a hand through his blonde hair. "He was thinking how much he didn't want to go back…that it was the last place he wanted to go to…but that he didn't have a choice…"

"Did he say why he thought he didn't have a choice?" Yami asked, not wanting the thief to feel obligated to go.

Jou shrugged helplessly. "That's when we both…_reacted_." He smiled sheepishly.

Yami sighed. "I don't want him to feel pressured. That won't help anyone. He's been through enough…" His voice trailed off.

"I think Marik caught on. Hopefully he'll talk to 'im," Jou said quietly, looking over at Yugi, Anzu, and Honda who had started a pillow fight. "Guess we'll just have to wait an' see what he decides."

* * *

"All right, I know you don't really want to go to Egypt. Are you just humoring me? 'Cause I do not need that," Marik growled as he and the thief got ready for bed. 

"What do you want to hear, Marik?" Bakura sighed in exasperation as he took of his t-shirt.

"I want to hear why you agreed to go. The TRUTH," Marik hissed, following the thief into the hall.

Bakura turned. "Do you have to watch my _every_ move?" He threw the shirt down the laundry shoot.

Marik smirked, leaning against the wall. "Perhaps I will unless you tell me."

"Fine…but I'm going back to my room," the thief scowled, brushing past the younger Egyptian.

Marik snickered, loving to annoy the yami. He trailed behind him back into Bakura's bedroom. The thief slumped down on his back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I have to finish something."

Marik stared in surprise. 'Okaaay that's not the answer I was expecting…'

He walked over and fell on the bed next to his friend, lying on his side so he could view the yami's face. Bakura didn't look over at him, gazing up at the cracks that wove around the ceiling.

"Well?" Marik pressed impatiently after waiting a few minutes.

Bakura turned his head to look at the blonde. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to explain?" Marik continued.

A smirk formed on the yami's face. "That wasn't part of the deal. I've stated the reason I'm going back. Now, I'm going to sleep." He rolled so he was facing the wall, the ring glowed briefly then the lights in the room were extinguished.

"Oh hell no!" Marik growled striding over to the switch on the wall and flipping the lights back on.

Bakura rolled over, an annoyed look on his face. "What?"

"You know what! Don't you 'what?' me!" Marik shrieked, advancing on the form on the bed.

Bakura sighed. "Must you know every single thought in my head?" He pulled a cigarette out of nowhere, lighting it up.

"BAKURA!" Marik screeched in complete fury.

"Hmm?" the yami asked uninterestedly, inhaling.

"You damn bastard! You Knew! You KNEW I was gonna question you so you went and…"

A small knock on the door caused them both to turn to Ryou who was peeking in.

"Excuse me, Marik. Some of us want to sleep tonight. Could you take it down about twelve notches?" the hikari mumbled groggily.

Bakura burst into a fit of laughter. Marik glowered at from hikari to yami. Ryou was a bit more awake now, not understanding what was funny.

Bakura calmed in a few seconds grinning devilishly. "Don't worry, light. Marik was just about to shut up and go to sleep. Otherwise he said he'd sleep on the couch tonight." He ended this sentence with a meaningful look at the blonde that left no room for protests.

"Mmm…s'nice…" Ryou murmured, staggering back to his room through the pitch black hall.

Marik turned to give the thief one final death glare before marching over and flipping the lights off.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that," he growled, trudging back over to the bed.

Bakura chuckled, moving over so the boy could get in the bed. "Good night, Marik."

* * *

Wow. Five chappies to go! O.o...I'd better start working more on the sequel. I've picked a name for it and done some other stuff with it. (check the section of my profile page where I discuss my stories. I update it even more often than the stories...if that's even possible...-.-)

Next chappie's there mostly for comedy. It's awesome, that's what! (laughs hysterically) Oooh I pick on peoples!

Review!


	20. Chapter 19: Airport Adventures

At last! Just took Fowstie to the vet! It's an eye infection!..well...two eye infections! It looks like he'll be fine though. $107 later...o.O... my mom's not going to tell my dad or brother about the cost though. Heh...-.-;

**Capricious Purple Clarity: **Yay! A new reviewer for the story! (hugs tightly) Yay! You like the Jou not being a complete moron and seeing inside Kura's head! (claps) Wonderful. I thank thee for the compliments. Sounds like you're hooked. (smirk) Yesss! Please don't stop reviewing now, dear. I want to hear from you again, understand? Can't wait for the sequel? O.O...ummm...I've only written the first chappie...(laughs nervously.) I've been focusing on my other fic lately. DON'T LEAVE!...heh. Okay, that sounded slightly desperate...Review again! This chappie's all for you! Love ya!

**Satra: **Yes, they're off the Egypt. Didn't see it coming? Good. I don't like character deaths either. (sighs miserably) But I hate disney endings even more...(frowns) I know I should be grateful to be an American (and I am) it's just so many of these people are such pains in the _guzitsas_ (serbian for "butt") Especially in Florida. Bunch of racists down there. I'm not trying to diss all the people down there! Some of our best friends live there. Wow. I've got off topic. Sorry. Review again! Love ya!

**Silver Mirror: **Every trip's a road trip, eh? I like your style. Let's go! (puts on sunglasses and bathing suit) Review again, dear! (hugs)

**dragonlady222: **(cackles) Yeah, it would be funnier if Kura couldn't keep up the barrier. However, that would take away from the blood and drama coming up. (evil smirk) I've already said too much. Review again! (kowtows)

**Dreaming Child: **Too much angst for you, eh? Sorry to hear that...this chappie's got comedy...next chappie? a bit...the one after that...you might see some if you squint...(smiles) Hope you find some nice fluff! (holds out sheep) Review again! Love ya!

**Freak in the Shadows:**Hi honey! I'm always happy to see your enthusiastic reviews! Love ya!

**Bluegrass Elf: **Don't die don't die! (attempts mouth to mouth) **BAM! **Ow...suppose I deserved that. ...look at all the stars... Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews. Do so again! Love ya!

**blackalbino: **Umm..."sevvy poo"?...(thoroughly disturbed)...I'm a Lupin fan myself...lupinlupinlupin!...You like Marik/Bakura interactions? How could one not love two slightly demonic guys like them? Review again, dear! Love ya!

**Wishfull Thinker: **(laughs) I can just picture you staring at the computer monitor until I updated the other story...except I don't know what you look like...so I guess I can't _really _picture you...(smacks head) I'm confusing myself. Anyhoo, I hope you got my e-mail I sent you about your confusion with the last chappie...I hope you got it. If not, just say so again in your next review and I'll make certain to contact you. Review again, dear! (kowtows)

I'm dedicating this chappie to **Capricious Purple Clarity** cause they're new and have a kick-butt name...and because my rat loves you!

_Lies_

_I'm running from a fear,_

_A phantom I can't see._

_It shreds apart my dreams_

_I stumble as I flee._

_As the years pass by_

_Its strength and power grows_

_How much longer can I hide_

_Before the whole world knows?_

_There isn't much time left,_

_It all started in my youth._

_I'm not afraid of lies,_

_The phantom is the truth. _

**Chapter 19: Airport Adventures **

Yami struggled to get the suitcase closed, his fingers trembling uncontrollably. Letting out a groan of frustration he jumped up and down on the bag, clothes dangling out of the corners of it.

"Need a hand?" Honda grinned upon entering the bedroom.

He quickly leaned over and slammed the lid shut with a heavy blow. The brunette deftly did the clasp on the front of the suitcase.

"I…thanks," Yami sighed, sitting on the bed.

"You're pale, man. Nervous?" Honda smiled kindly when the monarch nodded mournfully. "It'll be fine. We're all here for you."

"I know. It's just…we're actually going to **_Egypt_**," the monarch said in a dazed voice etched with uncontainable excitement.

Honda laughed. "You'd better believe it! Now let's get going. Mr. Mutou's already called the cab. Everyone's waiting."

"Thank you," Yami said taking a wavering breath. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

"All right, now that our bags are being loaded let's get through all the security checks," Mr. Mutou said hurriedly bustling the group along.

"Slow it, pops!" Jou stated, trying to finish his bag of chips.

"Get in line! Hurry and get in line!" Mr. Mutou shooed them to a line which people were waiting to go through the metal detector.

"Please put all metal items here," a security guard droned.

A row of plastic boxes were being moved along so that after a person passed through the detector they could retrieve their possessions. Yami and Marik looked at one another dubiously.

"I—I'm not sure about this," Yami whispered, glancing down worriedly at the bag he was carrying that contained four of the Millennium items: the puzzle, the eye (which Bakura had reluctantly handed over), the necklace, and the rod.

"Maybe they won't check the bag if you put it in the containers," Marik replied, sighing as they saw a guard searching the objects in the plastic bins.

"Like hell! The rod's a weapon. They'll confiscate it!" Jou said, glancing about nervously.

Bakura looked grimly at the detector, eyeing it up and down.

"Kura, give Yami the ring," Marik whispered urgently.

"Not a chance," the thief growled under his breath, eyes not leaving the machine as they drew closer.

"BAKURA!" Marik hissed as the yami continued forward.

Honda dashed to the thief and roughly grabbed his shoulder. "Look, maybe you're not understanding the modern technology. That will sense **_metal_**; as in the Millennium items. It'd be better to just put them all in the bag and into a tray."

The brunette stumbled backward with a yelp as the thief grabbed the hand clamped on his shoulder and twisted it cruelly. People turned around to look, the security guards watching them suspiciously.

"Boys, that's enough!" Mr. Mutou whispered angrily from behind. Anzu passed through the metal detector.

Bakura grasped Honda by the collar, pulling him close so their nosed were almost touching. Honda, who was over a head taller than the yami, stared back in surprise.

"Listen, and listen well. I'm fully aware of the situation and do not need or want your opinion on the matter, so stay out of my way. Got it?" Bakura shoved the boy away, turning back to study the machine.

Marik cursed under his breath, looking back at Ryou for help. The hikari shrugged powerlessly.

"This isn't…what are we going to do?" Yugi whimpered tugging on Yami's arm. Jou passed through the machine.

"Damn it," Yami muttered.

"What's going on?" Mr. Mutou asked behind them.

"Kura's got the ring and won't give it to Yami to put with the other items," Marik muttered.

Mr. Mutou's eyes tripled in size. He stared down at the bag Yami was clutching in horror. Yugi passed through the detector, waiting nervously on the other side.

"You….they're…!" he stuttered.

Bakura casually approached the detector. The group all turned and stared in mute alarm. Waiting.

'Oh Ra. Oh Ra.' Marik thought desperately.

"No! **_Wait_**!" Mr. Mutou shouted rushing forward.

Bakura stood at the opposite side of the detector, a "confused" look on his face. The guards looked at him questioningly and the yami shrugged. One guard approached Mr. Mutou.

"Sir, if you'll come over here," he beckoned the man off to the side where people were being questioned and searched.

"But…he…it…" Mr. Mutou stuttered as he allowed himself to be lead off.

"How the hell did he pull it off?" Honda whispered, glaring at the thief who smirked victoriously in response.

Yugi looked curiously at Bakura who turned to a guard. The yami momentarily gave the hikari a look, who continued down the hall as if in a daze.

Bakura turned back to the guard. "You see that brunette with the pointed hair? He was acting very aggressively towards the other passengers and had something in his pocket. I just thought you should know."

The guard nodded, striding over to Honda who'd just passed through the detector. "Sir, please step off to the side here."

Honda blinked in confusion before glancing over at Bakura who was grinning smugly.

"Why that….!"

"Sir, I'm not going to ask you again," the guard growled warningly, waving to his comrades for assistance.

"I'll kill you, you son of a **bitch**! You hear me? _You're DEAD_!" Honda shrieked as three guards dragged him off.

"Honda!" Yami yelled, rushing forward.

He froze when an alarm blared in his ears, blurring his senses momentarily. He looked up only to find himself directly under the metal detector, bag in hand.

"Shit."

* * *

"Ah, so you all made it," the thief ginned from his seat by the window, idly 'reading' a pamphlet.

"You are soooo dead," Honda began before Ryou tugged him away to avoid a confrontation between the two.

Yami trudged glumly down the plane's aisle. Yugi patted the seat next to him. Marik sat down next to the thief.

"All right, how'd you do it?"

Bakura looked up innocently. "What?"

"You know _what_. How'd you get through the metal detector with the ring on?"

The thief grinned. "I didn't."

From across the aisle Yami looked over. "What do you mean by that?"

"Quite simple really. I—unlike you who tried to stroll through the machine with a bag full of Millennium items…"

"Wait! Where are the items now?" Yugi cut in, panic edging his voice.

"Mr. Mutou had to call the museum and everything. What a _mess_. They had to put the items in a package. They're now in a safe place in the storage bunker of the plane," Yami replied nervously.

He was extremely agitated at having the items—particularly the puzzle—out of his sight. He'd just been through so many trials of countless people trying to get their hands on it.

Bakura, Marik, Pegasus…and many more; no doubt it was probably the same in his past.

"Sorry, Bakura, you were saying?" Yugi apologized, turning back to the thief curiously.

Bakura smirked, reclining in his seat. "It wasn't too difficult, really. You recall Honda saying he threw the ring out back in Duelist Kingdom? Such has happened to me before. And for it, I have a resolution. If the ring is in my possession _alone_, not in any mortal's grubby hands, I can manipulate where it is. For example, when the spiky-headed dolt threw the ring out into the forest in Duelist Kingdom all I had to do was transfer it back to Ryou. So here at the airport I just waited for someone ahead of me to pass through, then transferred the ring to them once they were on the other side, and then went through myself."

The others stared at him in complete astonishment.

"The…ring is capable of that?" Marik mumbled in awe.

"Much more than that, but like hell I'd tell you anything else," the thief grinned deviously, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"Wait, so who'd you transfer it to?" Yami asked in confusion.

"Oh, you know him," Bakura chuckled, glancing at the smaller version of the pharaoh.

"YUGI!"

The hikari stared in confusion. "No you didn't…I don't remember…"

"Of course you wouldn't. I was in control for a few minutes," Bakura shrugged, turning back to his pamphlet.

Yami stood up in uncontrollable fury. "How **_dare_** you! How dare you use my hikari for your own sick…!"

"Oh hush, Yami. Ra, you're acting like I took his bloody innocence or something," the thief sneered.

Marik's head was spinning. Bakura was far more versed in Shadow magic than he. How exactly did the thief know so much about the ring's powers? He definitely hadn't been trained by the priests…

Yami and Bakura continued arguing, the other passengers glaring at them. When a stewardess came over to admonish them all she needed was to have both turn and glare to convince her not to interfere. Yugi, meanwhile, was still staring at Bakura in complete surprise and confusion; still unable to believe the thief had controlled him. It hadn't been for anything bad at least. The boy searched his own mind, attempting to recall any fragments of the incident but couldn't come up with anything.

Ryou sighed. "I should have known this wouldn't be a peaceful flight."

Honda was still scowling about what the tomb robber had done to him. "That stupid, son of a…"

"Honda, relax. I'm sorry my yami did that to you, but if you dwell on it then you're letting him win. Just let it go. Please?" The hikari looked beseechingly at the brunette with large, chocolate eyes.

Honda sighed. "Fine. But if an opportunity comes up to get back at him I won't hesitate."

Ryou snickered, looking out the window as they waited for take off. "I've not doubt."

* * *

Jou glanced out the window. A stranger sat next to him, blocking him from the aisle. The man was dressed in a business suit, busily typing away on his laptop. Jou watched the man's fingers fly on the keys for a while before he grew bored and turned back to the window, watching the clouds below them.

The blonde was excited about the trip, that was true enough, but….what he'd heard in Bakura's mind…about having no choice…about never wanting to return to Egypt. Something was definitely wrong. He wasn't sure what, but it made him extremely wary. Just what was it that was drawing the thief back to a place he reviled?

Marik, a few seats forward, was having similar thoughts passing through his mind. Bakura had told the young Egyptian that he was going to finish something. What did that mean exactly? Was it an oath or an action?

The boy felt a sense of dread. They'd all witnessed what the 'past' Bakura was capable of. What was it he hadn't finished? Did Bakura plan on claiming the items once they arrived in Egypt? He knew they were being stored on the plane, away from Yami's protection. Marik shuddered, pushing that thought away.

'I can't let myself think like that. I've got to trust him. I have to believe he knows what he's doing and that he won't harm anyone….' He turned and looked at the thief who was staring out the window with a far-away look in his deep, brown eyes. His expression was dismal, exhaustion visible in his sharp features.

Marik sighed. He wasn't sure how well he knew his friend anymore. The thief had been getting more and more distant since the incident with his memories getting taken. Sure they joked, the yami lightheartedly evading his questions, but something told Marik there was a deeper reason the thief wasn't talking. And it scared him.

He closed his violet eyes. 'I hope you know what you're doing,' he said to himself, allowing sleep to come.

* * *

"Hey sleepy, rise and shine." Marik jolted awake as someone dumped freezing water on his head.

"What the hell?" he growled, glaring up at Bakura who was holding an empty cup.

"We're here."

The blonde stared in surprise out the window. They indeed were in the airport in Egpyt. Looking out past the buildings he could make out the desert in the far-off distance. It had been an extremely long ride, Marik having fallen asleep and awoken repeatedly.

The passengers made their way off the plane, meeting the intense heat of the land. Yugi squinted, standing on his toes in order to look about as far as possible. Jou stood beside him, still snacking on a handful of food from the ride. Bakura stood next to Marik, jaw tense. The thief looked around, eyes scouring the area.

"It's been a while," he whispered quietly.

* * *

Yay! Four chapters to go! (stares in dread) Must...write...sequel...

I won't be able to though! I've got exams, and no study hall! Argh! (claws madly at hair) Too many A.P. classes...-.o;

Review again! (or for the first time if you want!)


	21. Chapter 20: The Arrival

I have returned! Fowstie is doing excellent, twice a day we battle him in order to get the eye drops in! (smiles happily at scratches all over arms) He's so adorable! Not nearly as feisty as my rabbit was. _That_ was brutality for you...-.-;

**Dreaming Child: **Who could resist a tomb robber that likes to mess with peoples' heads? He's damn awesome, that's what. Review again, dear. Love ya!

**Satra: **Yay! Egypt! Me thinks there be danger ahead! (laughs insanely) I'm sooo tired.Wonderful questions. Perhaps they'll be answered in this chappie. For your updating question, look at the end of the chappie. I've got some bad news. (hangs head sadly) Anyhoo, review again! Love ya!

**dragonlady222: **Thanks for your concerns about Von Fowst. He appreciates it. (smiles happily) Yessss Yami caught unawares! (laughs) It's just so funny! Love ya! Review again! (hugs)

**blackalbino: **Can't say poor Marik enough. (covers mouth) Ack! I've said too much! Hehe. (smiles innocently) Thanks for the compliment on the poem! Review again! Love ya!

**Bluegrass Elf: **(laughs) you like my responses to the reviews, eh? I enjoy writing them. All in all it takes around an hour to and hour and a half to update now cause I want to reply to each and every one of you for both of my stories! (blushes) you compliment so charmingly! (goosh!) Yes, there shall be a sequel...just not ready yet. heh. I just added some new stuff to chappie one. Now I have to start chapter two...someday...(rolls eyes) Review again! Love ya!

**Capricious Purple Clarity: **Yay! You came back! (embraces tightly) Thanks so much! About Honda's airport check...O.o...no comment...(smirks) Need to know Kura's purpose for coming back? (cackles) You'll seeeeeeee...Love ya!Review again!

**Wishfull Thinker: **Thanks for the compliments on the poem once again. You liked our tomb robber's tricks, did you? Yay! Thank you, also, for you concerns about Von Fowst. He appreciates it!...about me studying during lunch and free times: **_NO_**. Must...retain...social...life...> ...yeah. the answer's no. I'm not _that_ dedicated to my studies. I'm a senior in highschool. There are limits...glad you received my e-mail and that it cleared up your confusion!Review again! Love ya!

**Freak in the Shadows:**Abit enthusiastic, eh? (laughs) I love you!Me hates school so. Less than five months to go!I thinkI can...I think I can...O.o...did I just quote"Dumbo"?...(shudders)Now I've thoroughly disturbed myself...and I'm babbling. Sorry. Review again! Love ya!

**Silver Mirror: **Liked the airport scene, did you? Excellent. Oh mygoodness, there's now only THREE chappies to go. (faints) I haven't written the sequel yet! Damn it all! (bangs head onkeyboard) jaogjalg0jbjreljmEWTPWJGGJKG...ow...Okay, that was a**bad** idea.Hey look, I hit the caps lock back there. Heh. Review again! Love ya!

**_Tomb Robber_**

_I cannot forget_

_Don't want to recall_

_Memories of a past_

_Of when I was small._

_The sights that I saw,_

_The blood that was shed,_

_The people I loved_

_All murdered, all dead._

_Do not get attached_

_It will only cause pain._

_Crying and mourning_

_Won't bring back the slain._

_They're inside my head._

_I cannot have peace._

_Only by their avenging_

_Will my soul find release._

**Chapter 20: The Arrival**

After checking in at their hotel and eating lunch, the group wandered aimlessly about a large market. It seemed to be a day for relaxation, adjusting to the changes in time and temperature.

"I tell you, this isn't going to be easy," Yami said as he looked about.

"We'll figure out what to do. Just give it time. I'm sure we'll find something that'll spark a memory," Mr. Mutou smiled encouragingly, examining some gold jewelry at a stand. "You kids continue on. I'll be with you by and by."

Yami nodded somewhat dismally. There were so many places that could _possibly_ hold the key to unlocking his memories. How were they ever going to find it?

Bakura scowled as he glanced around. This wasn't any good. In order for his plan to work they needed all the items. So far they only had five. Yami was wearing the puzzle, vowing never to let it out of his sight again. The rod was in Marik's possession while the eye and necklace were in a small bag carried by Mr. Mutou. Bakura himself was wearing the ring under his shirt, as usual. That left two.

"Dis is incredible! Did you ever think we'd actually ever come here?" Jou grinned, eyes wide with excitement.

"No. I never in my wildest dreams have," Anzu smiled, adjusting her sunglasses.

"It's all just so...Oops! Sorry!" Jou said apologetically as he ran into a man.

The man frowned, grumbling under his breath, striding away. Jou shrugged, and they continued onward. No one noticed they were one less member.

"I tell you what we should do first when Yami gets his memories back…Hey! What's he doing?" Honda asked in shock, pointing.

The others turned to see Bakura holding the man Jou had bumped into by the scruff of his collar, feet dangling inches above the ground. The yami was saying something that, judging by his face, was a threat.

"Kura! What are you doing?" Marik called as they all rushed back.

The yami glanced over at them with an unconcerned look before throwing the man to the ground, kicking a cloud of dust into the other's face, and storming away. The man quickly picked himself up and scampered off, a terrified look on his face.

"What'd you do that for, you bastard?" Jou yelled angrily, not liking to see others get tormented.

Bakura only glared at him, choosing to continue walking. Jou ran in front of him, blocking the yami.

"I asked you a question! Why'd you go and bully that guy? He didn't do anything to us! In fact, _I_ was the one who bumped _him_! If anything he should be apologized to not harassed." The blonde leaned closer to the yami's face, whispering fiercely. "This isn't ancient Egypt. You can't go around beating people up and stealing from them." The others stood back, watching.

Bakura finally spoke in a calm, emotionless voice. "I'm well aware these aren't the ancient times, mutt. If they were you wouldn't have been bumped into. You would have been surrounded, severely beaten, possibly gutted, and most likely slain. But like you said, it's not ancient Egypt."

The others stared in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked in bewilderment.

Bakura smiled humorlessly. "The mutt here didn't bump into that ass. The man did it on purpose. He's a pick-pocket." The yami took out a wallet and tossed it to a stunned Jou. "You're **extremely** lucky this isn't ancient Egypt." Bakura walked around the blonde, continuing down the road.

Everyone stared after the yami in complete shock.

"I…I didn't even realize…" Jou whispered staring at his wallet.

"And you're lucky _he_ did," Mr. Mutou said coming up behind them all. "You're even luckier Bakura gave it back to you after the way you just treated him."

Jou looked ashamedly down at his dust-covered shoes. Marik glared, rushing away to catch up with the tomb robber. The others shuffled uncomfortably, not meeting the elderly man's eyes.

Mr. Mutou sighed. "Just be more careful from now on. And judging by what just happened it appears we'll be depending on Bakura quite a bit. He has street-smarts; knows how to handle such situations."

"**Pharaoh."**

They all turned to see a man dressed all in white, a turban wrapped about his head. Gold earrings dangled from his ears; eyes deep blue and soulless.

"Shaddi!" Yugi exclaimed.

The man nodded, eyes not leaving Yami. The monarch stared back in surprise.

"Hey, I know you! You saved Otogi and me on the blimp!" Honda exclaimed.

"Shaddi, what…how…" Yami said, unsure of what to say.

"Pharaoh, I understand you have come to Egypt seeking your memories. To do so you will need all seven Millennium items. Here is the Millennium balance." The man held out a beautiful golden balance, the Millennium symbol on the center. "And finally, the key." He reverently removed his own item from around his neck, handing it to a stunned Yami.

"I…uh….thank you," Yami said, unable to form a sentence.

"Pharaoh, a word of caution: Be careful in choosing your companions for this journey. I sense evil intentions from somewhere in your party," the mysterious man said darkly.

"I appreciate the warning, but I assure you, I have complete trust in my comrades' intentions," Yami stated untruthfully, thoughts wandering to the thief.

Shaddi didn't argue, bowing. "Forgive my words then, Pharaoh. I have doubted your wisdom."

Yami nodded courteously, uneasily glancing at the items in his hands.

"I have completed my sacred duties. It is now up to you, my pharaoh. Combine the items and recover your past. Good luck." Shaddi turned and began to walk away.

"Wow. We've got all seven!" Yugi said in awe, eyes glittering at the sight of the items in his darker half's shaking hands.

"This is…incredible," Mr. Mutou whispered in wonder, eyes also locked on the golden objects.

"Yes. Now, we just have to find where to take them to," Yami said quietly. He glanced up to find the mysterious man had vanished, people walking about unnoticing of the phenomenal episode that had just occurred.

Marik and Bakura sat outside a small shop, drinking cheap alcohol and uninterestedly watching passerbyers stroll around the street. They both were, after all, from this country. Although it was true that it had been several millennia since the thief had been there, he was not the least bit surprised of its present state.

"So," Marik began, clearing his throat as he swallowed a mouthful of his drink. "What's the plan?"

Bakura continued to stare off into the distance, seeming not to be noticing anything around him. His eyes held a far-off look that was impossible to place. Marik couldn't even begin to guess what was on the thief's mind.

"Hey, there they are!" Yugi's voice yelled and a moment later the entire group was jogging toward them, looks of pure excitement on their faces.

"Guys, you'll never believe what just happened!" Anzu exclaimed, bubbling with barely contained enthusiasm.

"Jou got mugged again?" Marik smirked, not looking away from Bakura who was failing to even acknowledge the newcomers' presence.

"Ha ha ha," Honda growled, crossing his arms.

"Shaddi just showed up!" Yugi beamed, ignoring the talk around him.

Marik's ears perked; Bakura turned, looking at the group for the first time. His eyes rested on the two shining items that Yami was still clasping tightly. Yami caught the look, shifting uncomfortably. Bakura stared at the items in complete disbelief, still not saying anything.

"Holy shit!" Marik yelled jumping to his feet, successfully knocking over his drink. This caused Bakura to jump as well to avoid the spilling liquid, still holding his own beer bottle.

"Damn it, Marik!" he growled.

"Sorry sorry…but—but it's the scales! And Shaddi _gave_ you the key?" Marik babbled in amazement.

"Yeah it was so cool!" Yugi continued. "He just appeared and said…"

As everyone began talking at once, Yami stood quietly, watching the thief. Bakura's eyes weren't leaving the items. He seemed completely oblivious to the somewhat chaotic chatter going on about them.

'What are you thinking?' Yami wondered as he studied the other.

"This is so amazing! Now we just need to find where to take the items in order for Yami to be able to obtain his memories!" Yugi continued, having yet to take a breath.

"I'm guessing it's wherever his palace is…er…used to be!" Honda grinned.

"No, it's probably in his tomb…although I never saw anything down there myself…" Marik stated. "So maybe not. Besides, I'm **never** going down there again." This sentence ended with a shudder from the tomb keeper.

"Oh yes you are! If it means finding Yami's memories!" Honda growled.

Yami was surprised when Bakura looked over at the young Egyptian with pity.

'What….?' Yami wondered.

"Please Marik," Yugi said imploringly, eyes wide and beseeching.

The blonde Egyptian looked almost panic-stricken. He was sweating, glancing around anxiously. Bakura glared.

"Come on, Marik. At least take us there," Honda continued, getting angry.

"I…I…" Marik stuttered.

"There will be no need for that." Everyone turned to Bakura who was crossing his arms, sending a fierce look at Honda.

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because _you_ don't want Yami getting his memories back…" Honda began to rant.

"I'm not interested in whether or not he gets them back, honestly," Bakura stated, resting a hand on Marik's tense shoulder. "But if you're going to persistently drag Marik around Egypt, specifically to the places he adamantly does not want to return to…"

"What are you saying?" Jou asked in surprise.

"That I'm not letting you take Marik to those damn tombs, that's what I'm saying," the thief snarled. Marik looked over in gratitude at his friend, a small smile of relief on his face.

"You've got no right!" Anzu shouted.

"This is ridiculous," Honda growled heatedly.

"I concur," the thief stated, hand still on the tomb keeper's shoulder. "Especially when the key to unlocking Yami's memories doesn't lie in the tombs."

Everyone stared in shock at the thief. Honda's mouth was hanging open, eyes wide in disbelief. Yugi, on the other hand, looked around nervously. Even Marik turned to give his friend a questioning look. Mr. Mutou cleared his throat.

"Then…do _you_ know where it lies?" he asked softly.

Bakura looked straight at Yami who was uneasily staring back. Sharp brown eyes bore into royal purple. Yami didn't say a word, waiting in silent fear and anticipation.

"Yes."

"I can't believe we're finally going!" Yugi beamed as they waited for Mr. Mutou who was renting some camels.

"Something doesn't feel right about this," Honda stated, glancing over to Bakura who was standing alone near the edge of the town. "How do we know this isn't a trap? That he isn't going to lead us into the middle of the desert and steal the items from us?"

"He's not going to do that," Ryou said firmly, eyes cold.

"All I'm saying is…" Honda began defensively.

"I doubt that'll happen, man," Jou agreed with Ryou; though deep in his mind the blonde was fretting over what really were the former tomb robber's intentions.

'He didn't even want to come here, yet now here he is assisting us in retrieving Yami's memories. Bakura did say he had no choice…no choice about **what**?' Jou thought letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you as confused as I am?" a deep voice asked. Jou whirled around to find Yami.

The blonde grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. This is all insane. I can't say anything's gone wrong really…well, besides getting mugged….but there's just something not right about all this…" Jou said softly.

Yami nodded in agreement. "It's almost going _too_ well. That in itself makes me cautious. Perhaps we're just so used to things going wrong that we've become over-suspicious."

"That could very well be it," Jou smiled. "We've just gotten so hyped up for who knows how long." He sighed, a torrid wind blowing through his blonde hair.

Yami stared over at the boy. They really had been through a lot. Jou himself had risked his soul _and_ life numerous times to protect all of them. The blonde and Honda both seemed to be the unofficial body guards of the group. It fit the ex-gang members well. Yami smiled warmly. They often had no idea what they were getting themselves into when they said they'd never abandon he and Yugi; yet they stayed through thick and thin.

The monarch was sure he could never really repay the boys for all they'd done.

"So, you remember how to ride a camel?" Jou grinned, looking over humorously at the yami.

The pharaoh sighed. "Nope. Lucky me, eh?" He smiled back.

"Well then, I hope Anzu brought her camera," Jou snickered, wandering over to the girl who was warily watching the camels that were approaching with Mr. Mutou's small figure leading them.

"Very funny!" Yami called after him.

"Argh! Stupid bloody animal!" Jou growled as he attempted to steer the large camel he and Yugi were on.

Yami laughed, easily urging his own beast forward through the sand, Anzu on the back. Honda sat on the camel Mr. Mutou was driving. Marik and Ryou were sharing one of the animals next to Bakura who was on his own camel, leading the way.

"Never did like these things," Bakura muttered irritably.

"I've only ridden on one once…" Marik said somewhat distractedly as his camel tried to wander.

"Obviously," Bakura grinned earning a glare from the blonde Egyptian.

"How far is it?" Honda asked, squinting in the sun.

The thief shrugged. "The desert's grown larger over the millennia. It used to be an hour or so, but that was on horseback."

"Horseback?" Yugi asked peeking from behind Jou.

The thief nodded. "Not as reliable as camels in the desert but much faster…for shorter distances anyway."

"And more stylish," Marik muttered, his nose upturned at the beast under him and Ryou.

"So what'd you guys use for sunscreen?" Jou asked grinning.

"I'm pretty sure there wasn't any," Yami smiled.

"Oh Yami here got plenty of pampering. Probably had someone follow him about with fans and fancy canopies to shade him with," Bakura mumbled distractedly, looking about for a moment.

"What'd _normal_ people do?" Yugi smiled at Yami who was glowering slightly at what the thief had said.

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know."

Jou grinned. "What, you didn't hang out with the common folk? Not adventurous enough for you?"

Bakura's eyes darkened although his expression didn't. "I was an outcast."

The group became silent at this. What did one say to something like that? 'Gee, sorry to hear that'? It didn't seem appropriate. Nothing did really. It seemed better to just drop the conversation completely.

They continued on, people on the same camels murmuring quietly amongst themselves. The sun got higher in the sky, everyone taking numerous drinks from the large skins of water they'd brought along. Bakura amazingly seemed to have a general idea of where he was going. He continued at a distance in front, as if making sure to put a wide enough gap between himself and everyone else.

'Just like he does in every other part of his life,' Jou thought sadly.

He felt bad about teasing the thief about not knowing about regular aspects of his time. It was obvious the yami'd had some horrible things happen to him. Now that Jou thought about it, he wasn't surprised the white-haired tomb robber was a loner; the way the yami's 'past' self had acted around Jou: suspicious, cautious, and ruthless…angry…. What was the center of all that anger? The blonde supposed they'd never find out.

'If only he could trust somebody. It's just a shame, a waste of a life not to have anyone to count on.' Jou glanced over at Marik and Ryou who were chatting quietly on their camel. 'You guys are all he has. Don't forget that,' he thought silently.

He looked up in surprise to see everyone else halting. Bakura sat atop his camel a ways ahead of the rest of them. Not far beyond the tomb robber lay sand….and more sand…nothing in sight that made this place look any different than the rest of the Sahara.

"Um…why'd we stop?" Honda asked as they came up behind the thief.

Bakura slowly turned to get something out of his pocket. "We're here."

They all looked about, giving one another uncertain looks.

"Um…and what exactly is _here_?" Anzu asked from behind Yami.

Bakura didn't answer, picking out an object from his pocket. Yami tensed when he realized what it was. 'His deck!'

Before anyone could react the thief held up a card above his head, the Millennium ring shining brightly, making the desert sun seem dim. A whirlwind of sand blasted about them in a funnel, causing everyone to choke. The camels groaned in protest, agitatedly jerking about. The cyclone was howling, everyone completely blinded by its fury.

"_Bak_…" Yami coughed harshly, unable to form a word.

He covered his face with his arm, attempting to get a breath of pure air, instead inhaling a whiff of sand. When he squinted his eyes open he realized the wind was receding, sand settling in large dunes off in the distance. Everyone coughed severely, eyes burning with the golden grains.

"What…the hell!" Jou choked angrily, rubbing his still injured eye with his hand.

"Oh my goodness…" Mr. Mutou said softly. Everyone looked up in amazement.

Before them stood cracked, crumbling stone walls, worn down by years and years of erosion. They were just the outlines of what appeared to be former buildings. Marik stared in awe, unable to believe what he was seeing. It looked like an ancient town.

"What…is this place?" the young Egyptian whispered as they came closer to Bakura who was silently staring at the remains before them.

His eyes were dark, expression unreadable. The thief's white hair had sand mixed into it, locks twisted and messy; face ashen. His voice was quiet yet everyone heard it clearly when he spoke.

"Welcome…to Kuru Eruna."

* * *

I have a horrible annoucement: With exams, doctor appointments, depression issues, and a choir concert I most likely will not be updating again until Friday. (in america) So, my apologies for that. (snorts) Isn't it ironic how I'm apologizing for not updating for six days when most authors don't for a number of _months_? 

(laughs) **Capricious Purple Clarity** is probably gonna strangle me for still not answering their questions. (Smiles innocently) Next chappie will reveal it! I assure you, dearies!

Anyhoo, **review**!


	22. Chapter 21: Blood of the Slain

Ack! You guys only have two chappies to go after this! (faints) I've go some announcements about the sequel at the end of the chappie. I've also got an important annoucement, but don't go down there till you've read the chappie. Continue.

**Scarlet Moon**: Love the name. New reviewer! Yay! (laughs) Don't like Honda, do you? My sister's mad at him too. o.O...um...no. Honda doesn't think about Jou _that_ way...not in this fic anyway. (smiles happily) If you want yaoi you can go to my other story...it's not between Honda and Jou...(shrugs cheerfully) Or maybe you don't like yaoi, in which case just forget I mentioned it. Pleasepleaseplease review again! Love ya!

**Capricious Purple Clarity:** Yeah. You sent me two reviews. Not that it's a _bad_ thing, mind you! (smiles)I'm glad you've decided I can continue living for the time being. I appreciate it. My family appreciates it. My pets appreciate it...and so on and so forth. (claps) I hold grudges too! My mom says cause we're part Serbian. o.O...I'm not dissing the Serbs. I love the serbs. I love just about everyone I don't hate. o.O...wow. That was...profound...Yup, it's all about where the magic started. Kuru Eruna. Poor Kura. We love him so! Review again! Love ya!

**Satra**: (laughs) The name's always been a mystery to me too! They change the spelling everywhere I look! I decided to just go with on this one. (shrugs) I know what you mean about waiting for updates. I've been waiting for almost a year on **Redemption** now. (shivers) Such an awesome story...sorry, I'm blabbering once again. Love ya!

**Silver Mirror: **Such enthusiasm in both your reviews. I love you, dear. (smirk) you people are so eager to read this chappie. It's sooo evil and kick-butt awesome! Not too much humor though...Anyhoo, I'll look forward to more enthusiastic reviews from you! Love ya!

**Wishfull Thinker: **(grumbles) yes yes, Shadi came. Me hates him. I made his appearance as short as possible. I think you misunderstood...or maybe I'm confused...you said I said Bakura's a baka. No, Yami was trying to say our thief's name...not baka...(smirk) Although that could work, given their situation. You...hate Kaiba? O.o...oooooh boy. You're gonna have fun in **Cry of the** **Wicked**...Marik doesn't like smoking. I don't like smoking. The alcohol was one drink. It's not like they were getting drunk anyway. Actually, they say a small amount of wine can actually benefit your health...of course, Kura and Marik were drinking beer...Heh. Kuru Eruna is Bakura's village that was decimated. You got it. (sad!) Review again! Love ya!

**blackalbino:** I love Kura and Marik too. They're so adorable in a bad-assed kind of way. (smiles) I hate it when Jou's portrayed as an idiot. Not my style. Like the meek and beaten up Ryou, it's so overdone...and not my vision of him at all. Review again! Love ya!

**dragonlady222: **Yeah, Jou and Kura's connection would be handy right about now. Figured it was a pick pocket? Yay! Thanks for the complimetns. Love ya!

**DreamingChild: **(smiles) I rock, eh? YAY! (prances about happily) Yes, Jou wouldn't have acted that way if he'd known it was a pick pocket. Poor kid. You want more Jou/Bakura? (sighs) Me too...review again! Love ya!

**Bluegrass Elf: **What's with all you peoples crying? Ye goodness! It's only been 5 days! I'm even updating before I said I would! (just cause I love you guys!) Two years for a fic? (sighs solemnly) Yes, dear, I think it's dead. Sorry to hear that. I thank you for complimenting me complimenting your complimenting skills. O.o...Review again! (kowtows)

**Freak in the Shadows:** REVIEW! REVIEW! Please? (smiles innocently) Love ya!

This chappie's gonna be dedicated to **Scarlet Moon. **(Ack! I forgot to dedicate the new Cry of the Wicked chapter to anyone! Argh!)

**_NOTE: _**Okay, **Satra** and I are wondering what the original name for Kuru Eruna is. If you look at their last review and my answer and then fill us in we would be most appreciative. Soooo confused!

_Hero_

_All wonder who will answer the call:_

_**Who will deliver the people?**_

_A hero in shining armor _

_That will cause enemies to fall?_

_When will the bondage end?_

_When can the trumpets blow,_

_Triumph heard throughout the wind?_

_When will they be avenged?_

_When will they all be free,_

_Their shackles cut away?_

_Who will seek out their revenge_

_And make the tyrants pay?_

**Chapter 21: Blood of the Slain**

"So...what's this place called again? I've never heard of it before," Mr. Mutou mused as they entered the remains.

"Nor have I, and that's saying something. I thought I knew all about the ancient world. Why have I never heard of this place?" Marik asked Bakura who was leading the way, not pausing. To Marik, it almost seemed that the thief was trying to avoid looking at anything.

"You wouldn't have. No one would have, except maybe Yami here," Bakura growled as he approached a collapsed building. The walls had apparently caved in on each other, propped against one another so it created a sort of misshaped dome.

"I…would?" Yami asked uncertainly, unnerved by the thief's tone.

Bakura didn't answer, peeking inside the remains cautiously. After a moment he motioned them to follow. They filed inside carefully.

"Look!" Yugi exclaimed in amazement, pointing to the center of the room where a staircase in the floor descended deep into the ground.

"That looks _safe_," Honda said sarcastically, surveying the ancient stone steps that were cracking.

"We're going down there, aren't we?" Marik groaned a slight hint of apprehension in his voice.

Bakura looked over in concern at the blonde Egyptian. "You don't have to go down there, Marik."

The boy stubbornly shook his head. "Hell no. I'm coming with…if that's where you're going."

The thief smiled grimly. "You never know when to quit, do you?" And with that he began descending the steps, a faint, blue glow illuminating from the ring.

Marik followed as closely as was physically possible to the thief. He shuddered, hating being underground. It reminded him of the tombs he'd lived in as a child. Ryou was right behind him, grasping his shoulder tightly. Marik was grateful for all the hikari's support lately.

"Smells pretty musty," Anzu sniffed, wrinkling her nose.

"Well duh, no one's been down here in a few thousand years," Jou said, awe-struck at his own words. 'A few _thousand_ years…'

"I think it's so cool!" Yugi beamed happily, nearly tripping on a loose stone.

"Careful, aibou," Yami smiled, steadying his lighter half.

"How far down does this go?" Marik asked.

"Not sure, really. It's about a ten minute descent," Bakura's voice echoed up.

"Ten minutes!" Honda exclaimed.

"That's when the stairs were in good condition too."

They continued on for twenty minutes, given the stairs' current state. There was nothing interesting to look at, just plain stones lining the walls. Mr. Mutou would every so often comment on the obvious ancient Egyptian style that was apparent to Yami's time period.

Yami felt his stomach quiver in silent anticipation. Was this really it? Did the key to his memories lie here in this cavern in the remains of an ancient town that no one had heard of?

"Here we are," Bakura said, snaking around a curve at the bottom of the steps to a large room.

"Holy Ra…" Marik murmured as they all entered.

The space was about twenty yards in diameter. There was another staircase off to the side that led up to a narrow balcony that circled around the top of the room, sort of a 'viewing' area. However, no one was taking note of any of this, too entranced by what lay in the very center of the room.

A large, golden sarcophagus-shaped figure lay in the middle of the floor atop a large stone. It looked like a pharaoh; a proud, noble air about him. He was on his back, staring up with soulless eyes at the ceiling. There were detailed indentations throughout his body…

"It's…the stone of the Millennium items!" Marik exclaimed in a hushed voice, eyes wide.

"What's that mean?" Anzu asked, eyes not leaving the stone.

"The stone from which the items were forged," Mr. Mutou whispered, stepping nearer. "See these grooves? The items were taken from those."

It was true. As they drew closer the group could make out a space for each individual item. The Millennium symbol was carved in each of the grooves.

"This is…incredible," Marik said softly. "The…the scriptures said the stone was lost…most likely destroyed…"

"How'd you find it?" Yami asked, turning to Bakura who was still standing at the entrance to the room.

"It was created here," Bakura said darkly, eyes sinisterly staring at the stone.

"Amazing," Mr. Mutou murmured, letting his fingers reverently run across the hand of the figure.

"It's creepy lookin' if you ask me," Jou muttered, standing a good distance back.

Yami stepped forward. "So…what now?"

"You return the items to their resting place," Marik said, unable to hide the anticipation in his voice. "According to the scriptures your memories should then return."

"Yeah, but the scriptures also stated the stone had been destroyed and they were _wrong_," Honda mumbled, eyeing the stone untrustingly.

Marik rolled his violet eyes in exasperation. "I didn't say that and you know it."

"Go on, Yami," Yugi urged breathlessly, giving his darker half and encouraging nudge toward the stone.

Yami nodded, unable to speak. He respectfully stepped up to the stone, taking the bag that held the items from Mr. Mutou. Taking out the eye, he gently laid it into its place. Nothing happened. Letting out a shaky breath, he next placed the necklace in.

"This is so exciting!" Anzu whispered from next to Honda.

The scales was delicately placed into the stone; followed by the key. Marik held his breath as Yami put the rod in its resting place. It was really over. Yami was finally going to retrieve his memories. Marik's task as tomb keeper, which he'd abandoned years ago, was about to be completed.

Yami looked down at the puzzle around his neck, letting his hands delicately run over its uneven surface. Taking a shuddering breath, he pulled the chain over his head, placing the puzzle down into the stone. That left one item.

They all turned to Bakura, who unmoving, stood in the doorway. The ring was still glowing, the only source of light in the room. Everyone held their breaths, watching the former tomb robber nervously.

"Bakura?" Yami asked softly, sweating.

The thief stared back into his eyes. Nodding, he strode forward silently like a cat, eyes fixed on Yami's. Marik felt a swell of pride for his friend. Finally, they could be left alone. Finally, they could embrace the present, leaving the past where it should be. Behind them.

Yami held out his quivering hand to receive the ring, the thief only a yard from him. The next thing the monarch knew was pain. He could taste blood in his mouth, his entire body burning.

"YAMI!" He heard Yugi's voice scream in terror.

Yami struggled to sit up, something white flashing in front of his vision.

"_Back away from him **now**!"_ Bakura's voice bellowed commandingly in ancient Egyptian.

Yugi was at Yami's side in an instant, trembling in fear. Yami looked up into his hikari's eyes. He could feel blood trickling down his face and torso.

"What happen…"

"**Them**." Yugi whimpered, pointing a trembling finger at the ghostly figures that were surrounding them, eyeing them like a piece of meat. Blood, his own blood, was dripping from their claw-like fingers; eyes black and cold. Empty.

"What the hell are these things?" Jou yelled angrily, as he and the rest of the group rushed over to Yugi and Yami.

Yami managed to sit up, staring unbelievingly at the sight before him. Bakura stood on the stone, the Millennium ring still in his hands. His brown eyes were obsessed, insane. All about the room were spirit-like figures. _Demons_.

"They are the very essence of the items," Bakura hissed, eyes dancing with fire. "I'm going to undo their torment once and for all."

"You son of a bitch! You lured us here just to steal the items! You **never** were gonna help Yami get his memories back!" Honda screamed, enraged.

"We can't always get what we desire," Bakura murmured, stroking the item in his hand. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this day. How long I've fought to obtain all seven. Lifetime after lifetime they managed to elude me…but no more!" His slanted eyes narrowed.

"Kura, stop this! This isn't like you!" Marik yelled imploringly, desperate.

"I thought you'd changed," Yami whispered fiercely, leaning against Yugi and Anzu for support. "I thought you'd gone beyond this."

Bakura let out a chilling laugh, causing them all to shudder. "This is all I've ever been. For a time I myself had forgotten that. Luckily, I was recently reminded of what my mission is…my _only_ purpose," Bakura finished this sentence by staring straight at Jou.

'No!' the blonde thought frantically, their previous conversations sinking in.

"You're talking crazy!" Marik screamed, clambering forward only to have a spirit lung at him, claws raking across his recently healed arm.

"_I said **back**!"_ Bakura ordered in ancient Egyptian. The spirit unwillingly backed down, still fiercely staring at the blonde Egyptian.

"Bakura, listen to me…" Yami began, attempting to stand.

"No. It's too late for that, I'm afraid," Bakura whispered, glancing over at the spirits who where still intently watching the huddled group. "This has been long overdue. _Far_ _too long_."

With that he began furiously muttering a chant in Egyptian, eyes closed as the stone and items began to glow intensely:

"_Awaken now, almighty gods,_

_I call thee to this sacred shrine_

_To undo enchantments transpired here,_

_The power for which Egypt pined."_

"Bakura **_stop_**!" Marik yelled frantically, being one of the three that could understand what the thief was saying.

"_And now into your world_

_Return it from whence it came"_

"STOP!" Yami screamed desperately, the spirits blocking him from entering the circle they'd formed around Bakura and the stone.

"_Close off the Realm to mortal deities…"_ An unsheathed dagger appeared in the thief's hands. Marik's eyes widened in fear as realization dawned on him what was about to happen.

"**Bakura**!" The boy shrieked, rushing forward once again in an attempt to get to his friend.

He flew back with one swipe from a ghost who paid him little heed. The blonde landed on his back, struggling into a sitting pose just in time to see the thief position the blade above his own gut. Their eyes met for a single moment. 'I'm sorry, Marik.' The blonde shook his head in disbelief as the tomb robber finished the chant.

"_By blood given of the Slain." _The knife plunged into Bakura's torso, blood pouring from his mouth, spilling onto the ring still grasped in his trembling hand.

"**BAKURA!" **Marik screamed.

Jou turned away, unable to watch any more of it. Bakura's wavering body fell onto the stone, his quivering hands placing the blood-spattered ring into its resting place. Blinding light engulfed the room.

* * *

"No! NO!" Marik screamed, being shaken about violently. 

"Marik! Marik wake up!" The blonde opened his eyes to find a distraught Ryou shaking him by the shoulders.

"Bak—Bakura!" Marik whimpered, as Ryou pulled him into a sitting position.

"He's gone, Marik," Ryou whispered, eyes holding an unbearable look of agony.

"No. **No**!" Marik screamed, jumping up and racing towards the stone only to skid to a halt.

The golden sarcophagus was gone; its remains lay melted on the stone and across the ground, still cooling. Molten gold. The ghosts were gone….as were the Millennium items.

"It's not possible," Mr. Mutou whispered hoarsely, holding up a lantern he'd brought along with them.

They turned to the old man who was staring at Yugi and the figure lying in the boy's arms. It _looked_ like Yami; but the young man's skin was tanned. He was adorned in various golden ornaments, a golden belt encircling his waist. He was wearing some type of silk; a white, robe-like garment that came down to his knees.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered in awe.

"Uhh…." the person opened his dark purple eyes. He stared up at the hikari in confusion.

"Yami man?" Jou whispered as they all gathered around.

"Yugi?" the young man whispered.

"**Yami**!" Yugi squealed, hugging his darker half. Everyone else sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," Mr. Mutou said tiredly.

Marik and Ryou stood off to the side a bit, staring mournfully at the cooling pool of gold. The others looked over at the two, hearts heavy.

"I…I remember…" Yami whispered, staring at the large stone on which the sarcophagus had been erected. "I remember…everything." They all stared in shock.

"Whaddaya mean 'everything'?" Jou breathed. "You don't mean…_'everything'_!"

Yami nodded, too dazed to speak.

"Remarkable," Mr. Mutou murmured. "How?"

"Kura destroyed the items," Marik gulped, turning away from the stone and puddle of gold. "Therefore, their magic was undone as well. You're most likely mortal now, Yami. It appears you came back to how you were the _moment_ before you sealed yourself in the puzzle."

Jou's eyes widened. "Wait…so does that mean...?" He raced over to the stone, glancing over it. "**Holy shit!"**

Everyone else raced over only to stop in complete shock. On the floor on the other side of the stone a body was sprawled. Unmistakable white hair, though much shorter than Ryou's; a long, blood-red robe; dark golden skin; and a deep, double-crossed scar on his right cheek.

"BAKURA!" Ryou and Marik screamed racing forward.

Marik gently lifted the still form into his arms. "He's breathing! He's alive!" the boy exclaimed in disbelief and excitement. Ryou was gently shaking his yami in an attempt to wake him.

"Oh my heavens," Mr. Mutou murmured, rushing over and checking the tomb robber's vital signs.

"But…he stabbed himself. We all saw him do it!" Honda stated in incredulity.

Jou shook his head slowly, eyes never leaving the unconscious form cradled against Marik's chest. "That was his immortal body, remember? That was the body the item created for him; but once the items were destroyed, so were the immortal bodies, bringing the yami's back into their _mortal_ forms of ancient Egypt." Everyone stared at Jou in shock.

"You actually sounded intelligent, mutt," Marik grinned.

"Shut up, you!" Jou growled, shaking a fist at the boy.

"Well," Mr. Mutou sighed, sitting back. "He seems all right. He has a rather large gash across his forehead here. He must've been in some type of fight just before he was sealed in the ring." The old man pointed to a jagged cut near the tomb robber's bangs. Numerous other wounds lined the yami's torso, bleeding like fresh cuts. "Plus I'm sure that spell took a lot out of him. It looks like he'll be all right though." They all nodded, minds buzzing.

"Let's get outta here," Jou suggested, ready to leave the cavern.

"For once, I must agree with you, mutt," Marik smiled, clutching the unconscious thief tightly against himself as they all headed for the stairs.

* * *

Oh the drama! (cackles insanely) 

**_Important:_** Don't you all go: "Oh come on! You said no disney endings!" Believe me, there's not a disney ending. I actually hate it when authors bring characters back to life. _**Technically**_ I didn't ever kill Kura though. (cackles) Oh I'm so evil! Don't expect this to be the case in the sequel. Peoples is gonna die an' they ain't comin' back! (sobs) Please don't make me kill them!

Anyhoo, I'm on the third page for chappie two of the sequel. I've got the day off of school tomorrow. Yay! My exams are completed! Double YAY!

Review again!


	23. Chapter 22: New Beginnings

Alas, one chapter to go! You'll all be put on hold for a while after that until I write more of the sequel. I'll try to post regular updates on my profile page of its progress. I'll try, really! I'm getting towards the last few chappies of **Cry of** **the Wicked **now!

**Dreaming Child: **Want a happy ending but aren't going to argue about it? Good. Cause it won't be happy all around. Happy yet not. (confusing self o.O...) I'm considering doing those one-shots that are side story pieces to stories. (-.-; did that make ANY sense to you?) I hope so. Review again, dear! Love ya!

**Satra: **Yes, Yami has his memories. But is that a _good_ thing? (cackles) I'm soooo mean! But that's all the more reason for the sequel! Yes, the items' destruction won't end the adventures of our group! Yay! Reviewagain! Love ya!

**Capricious Purple Clarity: **(cackles) Oh the drama! Oh the torment! (you're gonna kill me for the cliffie at the end of this chappie too!) Yay! Saw it coming, did you? Excellent. I'm glad you're glad you knew...o.O...(confused) Moving on...wondering about the creation of the Millennium items? You'll have to remember I'm going to be altering some of that for the story. Can't answer your questions about such yet. (cackles) Oh you're gonna kill me...(backs away slowly) Review again! Love ya!

**blackalbino: **Thanks for asking about my exams. I've passed them all. Yay! (prances about happily) Scared our Kura kicked the bucket? Nah. I couldn't NOT have him in the sequel! That'd be horrible! Your answers about Kura's mindset are answered in this chappie. Read on, darling!

**dragonlady222: **I couldn't kill Kura then do a sequel! That'd be just plain SINFUL! Review again, love! Onward!

**Freak in the Shadows: **Love back at ya!

**Bluegrass Elf: **Never heard of "diseny ending" before? Hmm...where have you been? jk. **Domination's** dead? (blink) NOOOOOO! They updated only a few months ago. Come on, it hasn't been _that_ long yet. (twitches) Can't...be...dead...Review again. Love ya!

**Wish-full Thinker: **Thanks for complimenting the poem again. (smiles) You...wanted Yami's mummified body? O.o...uhhh...see that wouldn't have worked cause then he wouldn't have been able to get his body...then Kura wouldn't have been able to get his body...then Kura'd be dead...(twitch) Did you just suggest Kura should STAY dead? (fights urge to explode) Mustn't...kill...reviewer...(smiles innocently) hehe. jk. Review again, love!

**Silver Mirror: **Thanks for the compliments on the last chappie. Love you so much! Review again!

Hmm...who shall I give this chappie to?...I'll give it to **Capricious** in hopes they won't strangle me before I get to the sequel! Yay!

_**Beyond**_

___I'm moving on, I'm frightened. _

_Soon my whole world will change. _

_I'll leave the familiar home I know _

_And awake in a world that's strange. _

_I'm not sure where I'm going yet, _

_The future is unclear. _

_I will miss my friends, my family _

_That I've come to love so dear. _

_Feeling angered and betrayed _

_I'm moving on alone. _

_Will I settle somewhere new? _

_Will I ever return home? _

_Oh but it's not home any longer, _

_Now I depend on me. _

_Though we all wish to remain here _

_We know that it can't be. _

_We thought we'd be here forever, _

_But forever didn't last. _

_I'm frightened of the future _

_I'm clinging to the past. _

_I feel like I'll be lost _

_Forever in this hell, _

_But in my heart I know, eventually… _

_Someday all will be well. _

**Chapter 22**: **New Beginnings**

"Nnn…" Bakura groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He wearily opened his eyes to discover he wasn't in the Hall of Judgment but what appeared to be him and Marik's hotel room.

He moaned, struggling to sit up. There were bandages lining his arms and body, also one on his forehead. The thief jolted in shock when he looked at his skin. It was tan. He quickly lifted a hand and felt the unmistakable curves of the scar on the right side of his face.

"How…?"

"Well look who decided to wake up." The thief turned to see a figure in the doorway to the adjoining rooms.

"Marik…"

The young Egyptian strode over and slapped the yami hard across the face. Bakura didn't have time to react, entire head spinning. What was going on?

"_That's_ for scaring the shit out of Ryou and me," Marik hissed before throwing himself at the tomb robber, enveloping him in a constricting embrace.

"Augh!" the thief choked from the tight hug.

"Damn you, you stupid fucking idiot!" Marik growled playfully. "We thought we lost you back there!"

Bakura was about to shove the boy away before he noticed the tears streaming down the young Egyptian's face. _Tears_.

"I…" Bakura stuttered, quite unsure of what to do.

Thankfully—or maybe not—the door opened and Jou's head peeked in.

"Hey guys! He's awake! Come on in here! He's awake!"

"Oh hells no…" the thief muttered in exasperation as the whole crew filed in, Marik still fastened to his waist.

"Decided to come back, eh?" Jou grinned, striding across the room to the bed.

Bakura stared mutely at everyone. He didn't think he would come back. He thought in the cavern was the last time he'd ever see them.

"Yami's got his memories back!" Yugi grinned, said pharaoh entering the room last.

Bakura turned and stared at Yami who was dressed in jeans and a black tee-shirt but still wore a short, golden necklace with the eye of Ra on it. His skin was dark like the thief's.

"Whoa, your eyes changed color!" Marik exclaimed looking at Bakura's face.

Jou leaned over the bed and peered at the thief. "Hey you're right! They're kind of a milky-dark gray…"

Anzu shoved him over, leering inches from the stunned yami's face. "No, they're more of a hazy dark blue…"

"Lemme see!" Yugi grinned racing over.

"**Knock it off!"** Bakura shouted in frustration. They all cowered back, save Marik who was sitting neck to him, clutching the thief's arm like a vice.

"Geez, you don't have to yell at them," Honda growled.

"Don't push your luck," Bakura sneered.

"You wanna start something?" Honda asked, starting forward but was stopped by Mr. Mutou.

"I think Bakura needs some time to recuperate…without our presence," the elderly man smiled at Bakura who scowled in response.

They all filed out, mumbling to one another. Marik stayed, staring at the thief. Ryou stood in the doorway, but retreated from the room. Soon only Yami stood in the room still.

"Bakura."

The thief looked up at the other, not saying anything. Marik narrowed his eyes, ready to kick the pharaoh out should he upset Bakura.

"I want to talk to you about what happened with the Millennium Stone…"

"Why? What's done is done," Bakura snarled. Marik looked in shock at the yami, surprised by his quick temper.

Yami sighed. "You're going to have to explain yourself sooner or later."

"Is that a threat?" the former tomb robber sneered.

"No. Bakura, we want to know what happened back there!" Yami replied sternly.

"Look to your own memories. You have them now."

Yami blinked. "But there's nothing in our past that..." He froze, something in his mind clicking.

"What? What is it?" Marik asked worriedly, glancing between the two yamis.

"You had your chance for an explanation back then," Bakura spat menacingly. "Instead you chose _alternate_ ideas." Yami looked down, ashamedly, not meeting the other twos' eyes.

"What?" Marik asked nervously.

"If you want enlightenment on the situation now, that's not my problem; it's _yours_." Bakura glared. "Get out."

To Marik's surprise Yami turned and quietly left the room, closing the door softly behind him. The blonde Egyptian turned to the yami who was struggling to his feet, still clad in his attire from ancient Egypt.

"Kura…"

"I don't want to talk right now, Marik," Bakura said emotionlessly, walking somewhat shakily over to the window that overlooked the market below where people were bustling about in the afternoon sun.

Marik's jaw tensed as he watched his friend; the friend he thought he'd known. Without another word the young Egyptian strode across the room to the door and opening it. He paused before closing it behind him, back to the thief.

"Whenever you're ready then," and shut the door.

Bakura let out an exhausted sigh, staring out into the country he'd sworn he'd never return to. His mission was now complete; the mission his entire existence had revolved around. What was his purpose now?

* * *

"That drops you're life points to zero," Jou grinned from his spot on the couch in the Mutou's living room. 

Honda scowled. "Darn it." Anzu smiled from the sofa, watching the boys compete. It had been a week since they'd been in Egypt and Yami had regained his memories. This Saturday morning the group was at the game shop relaxing.

"Yugi man, you up for a game?" Jou asked, looking over at his smaller friend.

The young boy sat on the floor, staring at the Egyptian god cards. His normally cheerful eyes were dazed, lost in some deep abyss.

"Yug?" Jou asked louder.

"Huh? Oh no. That's okay," the tri-colored haired boy said absentmindedly.

"What's the matter, man?" Honda asked with concern, coming over and sitting down next to his friend.

The boy sighed. "It's Yami. He's been…distant lately. I know he's trying to sort out everything, with his memories back and all, but…."

"I know. I feel it too. It's like he's on a different planet or something," Honda agreed.

"What should we do?" Anzu asked in distress.

"Let's talk to him. Where is he now?" Jou asked the hikari.

"In his room, I think."

Honda nodded. "Come on, then."

* * *

Marik looked up from his coffee at the kitchen table when Bakura strode across the tile floor and grabbed his jacket off the back of one of the chairs. Ryou sat silently across from Marik, not looking up from his cup of tea. 

"Where are you going?" the young Egyptian asked.

"Out." The thief swiftly left the room, heading for the front door.

Marik glanced over at Ryou who sat unmoving, eyes blank. Growling, the tomb keeper strode after the thief who was opening the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Marik asked angrily.

Bakura halted. "What?"

Marik threw up his arms. "What? _What_!" He yelled in exasperation.

Bakura crossed his arms aggravatedly. "Yes. **What**?"

Marik scowled. "You haven't even noticed have you? Ryou's falling to pieces; have you even sensed? Have you even _spoken_ to him since Egypt?"

Bakura stared back defiantly. "Marik, what do you want?"

Marik growled. "I want to you pay some damn attention to your hikari!"

Bakura snorted. "You make him sound like a dog. He has his freedom of me now, Marik. He should start making a life for himself."

Marik stared in utter fury at the yami. "Speak for yourself! What have you been doing lately? Where are you _going_?"

"There's something I have to do," Bakura said softly, turning and leaving Marik staring after him in the open doorway.

* * *

"Yami?" the group tapped on the door. 

"…yes?"

"Can we…?" Honda didn't get to finish his sentence as the door opened to a distraught looking pharaoh. There were dark lines under his normally intense eyes.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, rushing forward and clinging to his darker half.

"I…can't do this anymore," the monarch gulped.

"You can't what?" Yugi asked nervously.

"I can't live with the guilt."

The others looked at each other uncertainly.

"Guilt of what, buddy?" Honda inquired.

Yami sighed heavily, shoulders slumped in defeat. "Of what I did in the past."

"And…what exactly did you do?" Anzu pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Yami shot, suddenly defensive. He sighed again, running a tanned hand through his hair. "I need some time to think. I'm going for a walk."

"Um…all right. Just…call me through our link if you need anything…" Yugi said softly, getting a nod as a response. The group watched the pharaoh wander away down the stairs.

Honda turned to Yugi questioningly. "You guys still have a mind link? I thought the destruction of the items got rid of all their powers."

Yugi shrugged. "Not mind links. Weird huh?"

"I'll never understand all this Millennium items stuff," Jou mumbled as they all began walking down the stairs.

"Well, looks like we won't really have to seeing as how they're gone," Honda grinned.

* * *

Bakura strolled down the street at a quick pace, ignoring the cars that honked their horns when he just strode out in front of them. His icy eyes held a determined gleam. In his hand was clutched a wrinkled piece of paper that he'd torn out of a newspaper. Taking a deep breath he walked slowly into the graveyard, the same one he'd dueled Bonz and his goons in during Battle City. 

There had hardly been anyone out that morning yet as the thief wandered the grounds peering at the headstones he soon noticed he wasn't alone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two large figures next to a considerably smaller one. It didn't take a second for him to recognize the boy. He still had the large innocent eyes, although they no longer had the same lively spark they'd possessed only weeks earlier. The child was staring silently at the three stones that were neatly lined next to each other.

"Jancey, honey, it's time to go," the old woman said gently.

"I don' wanna go. I wanna stay hewer wif dem," the boy mumbled, eyes downcast.

The woman looked pleadingly at her husband who knelt down next to the small boy.

"Jance, they aren't here. Their souls have left. They're happy and safe now."

"Where? I want ta go wif dem, gwampa," the boy said pleadingly.

Bakura stood back, leering behind a tree, watching the tragic remains of a broken family. Why them? Why had he killed them? The thief scowled. Of course he already knew the answer: it was because he'd lost all remorse back in Egypt. He'd even lost his cause, his mission he'd set out to do.

"I promise things will get better, sweetie," the boy's grandmother said soothingly.

"Pwomise?" The boy whispered eyes wide and hopeful.

"Yes." Then a remarkable thing happened: The boy smiled; it was the same giddy smile the child used to have, before his little world spun out of control. He grabbed his grandmother and grandfather's hands, dangling between them as they swung him up and down. He giggled merrily, kicking his feet up in the air every time they lifted him off the ground as they made their way across the graveyard.

Bakura waited until they were at the gate before he approached the three headstones. He stared somberly at them, clenching his fists in self-loathing as the names blurred. He let out a frustrated scream, banging his hands on the mother's headstone, kneeling down in complete defeat. He stared at the names, then down at his hands that were covered in blood, having ripped the skin up when he'd struck the stone.

"This wasn't supposed to happen to you," he whispered to the cold stones. He turned and looked toward the gate. The boy was gone.

The thief sighed, choking back a sob. "I keep screwing everything up. _Everything_. Every time I try to…" he broke off, just staring silently at the ground. "I'm sorry," he whispered for one of the first times in his life. He turned back toward the gate where leaves were blowing about, the wind picking up. The graveyard was completely empty now, save for him and the dead.

He smiled humorlessly, looking directly at the mother's grave. "He'll be all right, you know. He's strong." The thief stood, backing away respectfully. "Don't worry. Nothing like that can happen again. Ever." He turned and slowly began to leave, whispering to himself. "I'll make sure of that."

Yami heard an unearthly scream as he strode down the street. Looking about frantically about, the only people he saw was a family driving away from the graveyard. Worried, he strode toward the quiet grounds, peeking through the gate. There was no one there. He turned to leave when something caught his eye at the far end of the graveyard. He slowly walked toward the hunched form. Assuming it was someone in grieving he decided he'd better not disturb them, but just wanted to make sure that's what it was. He did a double-take when he got closer, unable to believe his eyes.

'What's _he_ doing here?'

The thief was bent over a group of stones, not paying attention to anything. Yami backed up, taking cover behind a large above-ground tombstone. He could hear the other yami talking softly but couldn't make out what the other was saying. Bakura stood to his feet, backing away from the graves. He turned, a determined yet ashen look on his face, eyes intense and somber. Yami held his breath, certain the thief would discover him; he was surprised when the tomb robber slowly walked from the graveyard, not taking notice of the other yami.

Curious, Yami crept from his hiding place and stumbled over to the stones. His heart jolted when he recognized the names. He narrowed his eyes in worry when he noticed the blood on the mother's headstone. Sighing, he knelt down, gently taking the corner of his shirt to the red liquid. He reverently let his fingers brush across the letters of her name. _**Marina Tye**._

"I'm sorry. Truly," he whispered, tears falling from his violet eyes. He stood and began to walk way, not noticing the sprouting grass beginning to peek through the dirt around the stones. It was time for a new beginning…for everyone.

* * *

Bakura sat on the bed next to Marik, watching the Egyptian's slow, deep breaths. His tanned chest slowly rose and fell, a rhythmic beat, measured and steady. Bakura sighed, running a hand through his white hair that stopped just above his shoulders. The morning light was just peeping over the buildings, the stars still lingering in the darkest parts of the sky. 

He hadn't been able to talk to Marik. It had been four days since the graveyard and he still couldn't face the young Egyptian. This was just too hard. It was impossible to explain to the boy that life was pointless; that Bakura didn't want to live on…had no reason to. In turn it was depressing the young Egyptian horribly, only worsening the thief's guilt. The yami decided it was time to stop being a worthless burden. Yes, it was time.

Taking a deep breath, the yami stood quietly so as not to wake his friend, reaching under the bed and pulling out a duffle bag. He shrugged on his worn, leather jacket, stalking across the room, bag in hand. In the doorway he turned one last time to look back at the sleeping boy.

"Good bye, Marik," the yami murmured, turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

Marik opened his eyes to a rumbling sound. It wasn't thunder…or his stomach….he settled back down, ready to ignore it when his eyes shot open in recognition. 

"_Kura_!" He screamed, racing out of the room and down the stairs clad only in his jeans. He fumbled with the lock on the front door, swinging it open wide in time to see a motor bike take off down the street.

"No! Get back here!" Marik shrieked, racing over to his own bike and starting it up only to find the thief had rewired something. It wouldn't move.

"No! NO! Bakura _wait_!" Marik screamed frantically, running down the driveway just in time to see the bike turn a corner. _Gone_.

"**Please no! Please come back! _Kura_!" **the blonde howled, tears running uncontrollably down his face. He knew this was finally it: his friend wasn't coming back.

* * *

(sighs) Poor wittle Marik! Poor Kura! Poor Yugi!...Poor EVERYONE...

Walks over to computer calmly...notices only one chappie to go...ACK! (faints) Oh no. My life sucks. > 

No no no no no NO! Yeesh...I'm not even finished with the second chappie of the sequel! Damn it all!

Review again, lovies!


	24. Chapter 23: The Road Ahead

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (collapses)**

This is it! O.O...I...I'm about to finish my first fic...(technically it's not done cause there's a sequel...but still...) This is just freaky...

Sorry I didn't post this right after Cry of the Wicked. My mom made me get off the internet. -.-;

**Joey-lover: **What's this? A new reviewer! Yay! (huggles) Awesome. Just wonderful! Sorry dear, I can't make Kura come back. He's determined. (dodges punches) Ooookay then...You're a Joey fan, eh? Yay! You'll like the sequel, I do believe! he gets a bigger part...at least, I'm planning on him having a bigger part. I only just finished chappie two! (faints) Someone help me. I need some divine intervention or something. Yesss that'd be helpful right about now. Please review again! On to the sequel! (marches off wearily)

**Satra: **Can't answer a lot of those questions, dearie. You'll see what's at the heart of Yami's guilt in this chappie. (sobs) Sooo SAD! (huggles Yami) You poor thing! (huggles Kura) YOU POOR DEAR!...(satra: o.o)...(sobs against **Satra**) This is it, isn't it? Our first fic together! (huggles **Satra**) Honey, I'd like to take this moment to say: I LOVE YOU! Review again. I'll try to get more of a head-start on the sequel so I can post it soon! Love ya!

**DreamingChild: **Argh! You're squeezing Kura to death in one fic and smacking him in the other. Am I'm going to have to put a restraining order on you or are you going to behave? (**Dream**: Mishchievious smile) O.o...oooh boy. Review a final time for this fic! I love you dear! See you later in Cry of the Wicked and Beyond Tomorrow, Before Today!

**Capricious Purple Clarity: **Yes, eveyone is angry at Kura. He's COPING! (everyone: _GLARE_) Hmm...It's good to know how things happen in the real Yugioh story...but I'm changing a lot, as you find out in this chappie. (laughs) Honey, it takes all my will power and my siblings holding me back from the keyboard to keep me from updating before a week!...although I fear you guys will have to wait a little while on the sequel. (mutters about school and parents) You're not going to die, so stop whining. (smiles fondly) Love ya!

**dragonlady222:** Ah, one of my first reviewers EVER. I LOVE YOU DEARIE! (huggles tightly) Yes, our yamis are both feeling guilty. (smirk) Think Yami's gonna run, do you? Review again, love!

**Freak in the Shadows: **OMG! You've GOT to REVIEW! (huggles) Love ya!

**blackalbino: **Of course miserable Kura makes people sad! He's so...so...(can't think of word) Hmm...scratch that, I'll get back to you on that one. (smiles) I'm glad you don't want to smacksmacksmack Yami as much. Love ya!

**Bluegrass Elf: **You LIED to me! LIES! It hasnot been a year since Domination was updated. Redemption, yes. Domination, no. Humph. Borath's extremely slow to update (by my standards. -.-;) What a coincidence! I have no life either! Yay!

**Silver Mirror: **Cried again, did you? Oh dear.Yes, I can tell you enjoyed this chappie. Happy readings! see you at the end! (o.O...that sounded weird...)

**Scarlet Moon: **Haha! I love cliffies! Don't you love cliffies? (Scarlet: >. ) Hmm. Oh dear. You don't like Honda do you? (smirk) I mean, I'm not _sure_. There was this vibe I was feeling from your last review...(snickers) Ow! Where'd the red button come from? Why have I not heard about this and WHY am I connected to it? -.o...help...me...

**Wish-full Thinker: **(laughs) It would have been damn hilarious if Yami had stumbled upon his mummified corpse. However, you see why it didn't work. I've changed the story line. Yami didn't do the things to Kura that I say he did in the _real_ Yugioh. I've made some...modifications...(evil grin) I just felt that Kura wouldn't hold a grudge that deep against someone who had no control over the creation of the Millennium items. I wanted him to have another reason for hating Yami. (smirks) Review the final chappie, love!

You're all so AWESOME! I can't pick one to dedicate it to! ONWARD! (sobs)

**NOTE**: You get to meet my new character who will also be in parts of the sequel. He's damn awesome, that's what! Booya!

This is one of my first poems I've written after a loooong break in my writing. It's simple yet I think it fits the end of this story _so_ well.

_Wings_

_Fly away from all despair_

_Rise up above the trees_

_Higher and higher without a care,_

_Drift away as far as you please._

_Forget your troubles, forget your woes,_

_They'll never find you out here._

_You're safe and secure from all your foes_

_Dive and soar with nothing to fear._

_You can slice through the misty clouds _

_And scatter flocks of birds._

_There is not need to speak aloud_

_Or try to think up words._

_And when the light begins to fade_

_And the birds no longer sing_

_Fly onward, do not be afraid,_

_Through stars on feathered wings. _

**Chapter 23: The Road Ahead**

"How are you feeling, Yami man?" Jou asked that morning upon entering the game shop.

The pharaoh sat behind the counter alone.

"I…not so great."

"Where're Yug and gramps?" Jou asked, sliding behind the counter and leaning against it.

"Shopping."

"Ah…" An awkward silence followed. Jou took at hard look at the yami. He sighed.

"All right, tell me everything."

Yami looked up in confusion. "What?"

"Get it off your chest. Talk to me."

"You…wouldn't understand," Yami murmured, covering his face with his hands.

"Or so you think," Jou said softly. Yami looked up in uncertainty. "That's right, man. I understand…a bit anyway."

"How? How could you possibly understand what I'm going through?" the monarch responded desolately.

"You forget, Bakura and I's minds were linked."

Yami sighed in frustration. "I don't see what that has to do with any of this."

"Cause you're not letting me finish," Jou grinned causing Yami to smile.

"My apologies, Jou. Please continue."

"Dat's more like it. All right, let me tell you somethin'. I didn't just wake up in there an' the two of us had a nice tea party or anythin'. That would've been a better alternative but that ain't what happened." The blonde's eyes grew dark.

Yami was listening attentively now. "What…what happened?"

Jou looked grimly at the pharaoh. "I saw pieces of his past. Came very close to getting' diced up by some insane guys on horses, actually…" He shuddered.

"Who were they? What did you see from his past?" Yami whispered eyes wide.

Jou shook his head. "I'm not gonna answer that. That's not what matters. The point is, Bakura's goin' through a lot of grief too right now. It sounds like you've both got a lot of things to come to terms with."

"You don't know the half of it," Yami muttered.

Jou looked over in interest. "What?"

Yami sighed, eyes downcast. "I did something horrible to him, Jou."

The blonde opened his mouth and shut it again, unable to find any words. Yami waited for a response but finally continued.

"It was right after my father had been murdered. I'd just been crowned Pharaoh. Bakura broke into the palace, demanding an audience with me." He broke off, taking a shaky breath. "I agreed, deciding it must be fairly important, but had my priests and guards ready just to be cautious. He was allowed into the throne room. He even knelt down," Yami smiled slightly when he caught the look of complete wonder on the blonde's face.

"No way," Jou grinned, although he could feel a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach for what was to come.

"Oh yes. He then got right to the point…He asked that the Millennium Items be destroyed." Jou looked at him in shock. "I know, not the average request from a lowly commoner. The priests adamantly refused; one of them, my uncle, asking my permission to further question him. I agreed and dismissed him and Bakura. About an hour later my uncle returned to tell me that Bakura was a spy, plotting to weaken Egypt so our enemies could cut us down. He requested more information be tortured out of him, something I was not keen on doing…" Yami broke off, voice quivering. "But I did. I allowed it, for what I thought was the sake of my people…"

Yami stopped talking at this point, looking away. Jou gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Yami looked over gratefully before continuing.

"He escaped after a few months of it…and the next time I saw him was in my throne room once again….powerful…the King of Thieves…no longer requesting anything but _ordering_ it…threatening to destroy the entire city that lay right outside my palace if we didn't hand over the items. I created the monster he became…if not, I certainly finished whatever someone else had started." Yami buried his face in his trembling hands. "I can't believe I did that. I didn't even question him myself…and it only gets worse."

Jou started. "_Worse_?"

Yami smiled grimly. "My uncle was plotting against me the entire time, keen on erecting his own son to the throne. _He_ was the bastard, willing to murder half of Egypt in order to raise an army of Shadow monsters against me…and do you know what tops it all? Whatever Bakura's reasons were, they threatened my uncle, scared him out of his wits…and I never bothered to ask…I just blindly trusted my priests, throwing all caution to the wind." They sat for what felt like hours in silence, just staring at the duel monster cards under the glass casing of the countertop.

When Jou finally spoke his voice was hoarse. "Did you ever…find out why Bakura wanted the items destroyed?"

Yami dolefully shook his head. "No."

Jou sighed. "Well…at least…he finally got what he wanted….he destroyed the items."

Yami nodded. "Yes, but at what cost? Now no one is in control of the Shadows. What if the Realm breaks loose, erupting into utter chaos?"

Jou smirked as he stood and stretched. "Then we'll just have to be ready to fight back wit' everythin' we've got." Yami stared in wonder at the blonde. "Get some rest, man. Stop being so hard on yourself. It's time to move on." Jou ambled out of the shop, turning in the window to give Yami thumbs up.

Yami smiled and shook his head. _'It's time to move on.'

* * *

_

Bakura sat on a stool in a small coffee shop one early morning after a long night driving without stopping. His blinked hard to keep his eyes open, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. A large, burly middle-aged man with receding black hair came up behind the counter, wiping a cup with his apron.

"Drink? Looks like you could use one," the man observed.

"Coffee. Black." Bakura mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his finger.

He sat back, the only customer in the shop as the man scrounged about behind the counter.

"Traveling alone?" The man grunted as he poured some coffee beans into a grinder.

The thief nodded, staring at his bandaged hands on the counter, the cigarette between two scuffed-up fingers.

"What'd you do to yourself? Looks like you got in quite a fight," the man mused. "Well, you need to keep on your toes around here. Not the most friendliest place in the world."

"I can take care of myself," Bakura mumbled absentmindedly, inhaling a whiff of smoke.

The man smirked. "Sure. So where you headed?"

The thief shrugged. "Wherever. Haven't decided yet."

The man scowled. "That's a waste of time, don't you think? Have any money?"

"It comes by and by," Bakura grinned, exhaling a thin stream of smoke.

The man caught the gleam in the thief's eye. "Do you even have damn a job?"

"Good Ra you're nosey!" Bakura growled, letting the ash from his cigarette fall to the countertop.

The man grinned cunningly. "An' you're fixing to end up in some ditch with all yer teeth knocked out with that cocky attitude of yours."

Bakura narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "Are you _threatening_ me?"

The man leaned in so their noses were only inches apart. "The question is: do you consider me a threat?"

"Hell no, I could whip your ass in a second," Bakura grinned.

"Like to back that up?"

"With pleasure." Before the man could react Bakura had landed a fist to his jaw.

He staggered back as the thief jumped onto the counter. Bakura smirked only to have his eyes widen as the man went for his legs, knocking the yami flat on his back. Bakura rolled off the counter so he and the man were face to face and swung as the man came at him. They both growled in frustration as their fists met, strength about equal. They shoved at one another, knocking each other back to opposite sides of the counter.

"What's all this, Earl?" A policeman in the doorway asked, reaching for his gun. "This guy causing you trouble?"

The two paused, staring first at the officer than at one another. Their eyes met.

"This here is my new employee. He's gonna be working here for a while," Earl smiled, walking over to the panting thief and holding out a hand. "Ain't that right?"

Bakura grinned deviously accepting the outstretched hand. "Exactly."

* * *

Yami sighed, looking down at the note he'd written. It fully explained that he needed to be alone a while; needed to sort some things out. He looked over at Mr. Mutou and Yugi who were both asleep on the couch, having dozed off during a movie they'd rented. Yami gently placed the note on his hikari's hand.

"Don't be too angry with me," he whispered, tiptoeing out of the room with his suitcase.

"You ready?" Honda asked from atop his motorcycle outside the game shop.

"Yes."

Honda glanced back at the shop after he'd helped Yami on. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"I need to," Yami replied, attempting to hold onto the brunette and his suitcase.

Honda sighed. "So, where to then?"

"The bus stop."

The brunette looked back. "Where will you go?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll figure it out," Yami answered.

"Don't stay away too long or I _will_ come hunt you down myself," Honda said threateningly, the hint of a smile on his face.

Yami chuckled. "I promise."

"All right then, let's get going," Honda grinned, starting up his bike.

"Thank you, Honda," Yami replied as they started off down the road, leaving the sleeping hikari behind.

* * *

"So where'd you come from anyway?" Earl asked as he scrubbed a coffee cup in the back after closing time that evening.

"Domino," Bakura shrugged, throwing away some trash a customer had left on a table. The thief had unwaveringly refused to wear an apron, much to Earl's amusement.

Earl whistled. "That's a long ways there. Why'd ya leave?"

"Hey, what'd we say about prying?" Bakura smirked from up front.

"Fine fine," the man grumbled. He held out a cigarette to the yami who gladly accepted. They sat in front of the counter in silence, smoking. Perhaps it was their clash of attitudes that made them get on so well…which is a strange remark in itself…

"Hungry?" Earl asked, standing and going around the counter.

"Hell yeah," Bakura nodded, laying his head on the counter in exhaustion.

"Well let's see what we've got…" There was the sound of scrounging around. "We've got a few donuts left."

Bakura sat up and suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, thinking of the blonde. Earl came out with a befuddled look on his face.

"Didn't know donuts were so damn funny," he muttered.

"S'not that…" the yami chuckled, waving his hand.

"Kids these days," Earl muttered. "What kind do you want?"

"Of kids? I don't want kids," Bakura scowled.

"_Donuts_ you nut job," Earl rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Oh…uh…I don't know. What'd you have?" Bakura shrugged.

He turned and stared out the front window where there was a clear view of the red sun setting as he waited for a reply. So much had happened in the past few weeks: he'd discovered Yami had no recollection of the past; Marik had been poisoned by that damn golden book; Bakura'd been turned into his past self; gotten taken care of by none other that Jou (and had ended up in the shower with the blonde, which was still disturbing to the yami); gone back to the country he'd sworn he'd never return to; Yami'd gotten his memories back; and Bakura had _finally_ fulfilled his pledge to his people after all these long millennia. Now it was time to start anew. But how was he going to decide where to go? The present moment was taken care of, but the future was unclear. What if he made the wrong choices again? How could he go on? The yami suddenly sat up at that thought.

"Let's see…we've got strawberry…"

"Actually, don't tell me. Just pick one," Bakura interrupted Earl quickly.

The man peeked out from the back. "But…I don't know what you like…"

"Exactly." Bakura smirked. He leaned back against the counter. "Surprise me."

* * *

Aieeeeeeeeee! It's over! (THUD) OhmygoodnessI'vebarelystartedthesequel!...(readers: O.o)

Sorry sorry. My goodness, let me tell you guys, you're all damn amazing, that's what! I'd like to holler out a special thanks to **Joey**-**lover** who began reviewing even though it was the second-to-last chappie! (I'm expecting a final review for this first half, dear! ) I've finished chapter two and am now on page three or four of chapter three of the sequel! Yay!

I don't have much homework this weekend so I will dedicate myself to Beyond Tomorrow, Before Today (the sequel) and Cry of the Wicked as much as possible. My mom's complaining that I'm spending too much time on the computer. O.O...No! I **_must_** type! The public **_needs_** me!...so yes, I'll do my best.

Review! (huggles)


	25. Sequel PREVIEW!

(dramatic music) Da da DA! (readers: O.o) Hehe! Yes, it's true! I have returned to you! (embraces readers tightly) Yay!

So this is the preview to the upcoming sequel: **Beyond Tomorrow, Before Today**. Yesssss! It's gonna be kick-butt awesome, that's what! I've been stuck in a rut for a looooong time. _Finally_ completed chapter 3. Yeesh. Took me long enough. -.-;

**AnimeLoverAngel: **Yay! Another new reviewer! (Huggles) So glad you've joined us! How delightful! That was an extremely enthusiastic and flattering review! I thank you! (kowtows) It took me about an hour to get my ego back down. It bloats when you guys feed it so well. (smirks) Just for being the only new person to review this preview will be dedicated to you! See ya at the sequel!

**Anei Aikouka: **(sighs) I know what you mean by hating character deaths. I do myself. I'm going to be depressing myself when I write them out. Not looking forward to it at all. Perhaps that's one of the reasons it's taking so long to write this fic. I'm unconciously dawdling. Yeesh. Buddha give me strength! Love ya!

**azab: **Yay! You've returned again! (hugs tightly) Thank you for the reviews for each chapter! So kind and sweet of you! (huggles again) Thanks for the compliments on my poems. Why's Honda always with Ryou? Welll...they've both kind of always been the outcasts of the group...you know? I love you dearie! See you later!

**Joey-lover: **Aha! You've come back! Yay! I'm so pleased. I think you're gonna love the sequel, dear. There should be more of our blonde-haired puppy. (smiles) Yes, Kura's finally found someone he likes. Shocking, isn't it? (smiles) See ya, dear!

**Scarlet Moon: **O.O...(blink) Um...no. Kura's not going to be a bouncer. (smirk) Although that'd be hot and amusing. Oh hell no. Not the button again? (grumbles) You're killing me here, honey, you know that? Please don't push the button yet! I need more time! (scrambles about in desperation)

**BluegrassElf: **(cackles) Life is like a donut, oh yes! Yes, Domination is NOT dead. We shall patiently wait. (patience is not one of my graces...o.-) Yeesh. Anyhoo, until later! Love ya!

**dragonlady222: **Yami and Kura are off and being...themselves. (rolls eyes) Oh yes. I'm positive you'll love the sequel. I'm already enjoying it immensely. Love you, dearie!

**Satra: **hahaha! Yessss...our pharaoh has run off. (**Satra: -.-)** It'll be okay, honey. Trust me. See you later! (huggles)

**blackalbino: **I know what you mean by you forgot all that stuff that happened throughout the story. After I wrote that paragraph near the end I was like: "HOLY SHIT! I'm going to have to go back and read this again!" hehe. You gotta love Earl and the metaphorical coffee shop. Earl rocks! He'll be back in the sequel! I love the man. Until later!

**Wish-full Thinker: **Thank you SO MUCH for telling me to not rush. I really appreciate that. (hugs tightly) Liked how Kura got his job? (smirks) I enjoyed writing that scene. Earl's awesome. To answer your question: No. I do not have another identity. I used several different names for anonymous reviewing before...but nevermind that. The point is I'm here now! yay! Love you, dear!

**Silver Mirror: **Thanks for the compliments. I believe I sent you an e-mail that said the sequel's name...I think...-.-;...so overworked and forgetful...yeesh. Anyhoo, until later, love!

**DreamingChild: **I'm glad you liked the ending. It was a pleasure to write. Seeing as how you liked that I know you'll enjoy the opening chappies of the sequel (and hopefully the rest of the chapters too!) Love ya!

I am dedicating this preview to **AnimeLoverAngel! **The only new reviewer after the story finished! Yay! Read on!...

**_PREVIEW:_**

Yami cleared his throat. "Bakura…is the reason you refused to tell me about Egypt because of the way I was back then?"

The other yami looked up in puzzlement. "What?"

Yami chuckled darkly. "I know what kind of person I was…I was a ruthless leader, allowing my title to get to my head…I wasn't the king I was hoping I was when I couldn't remember…I was a tyrant."

Bakura shrugged. "It wasn't a unique thing for a pharaoh."

Yami looked down at his feet. "Then I guess I did my job just right. A vicious, insensitive…" He turned away.

Bakura looked at him with his slanted eyes. "If you left Domino around the time that I did…why haven't you gone back?"

Yami's shoulders sagged in defeat. "I can't face them…not when I know what I was…things can't be the same because I know what I've done…"

Bakura scoffed. "So that's it then?" Yami looked up with soulless eyes. "You're basing what you can and can't feel on what you acted like in the past?" He chuckled darkly. "Well if _that's_ how we should deal with this then I might as well go out and hang myself right now, eh?"

Yami glared. "You had reasons…I'm sure you did…"

"And that justifies it?" the thief asked darkly, staring up with fire in his eyes. "Yami, you're not the person you were. I could tell it the moment I recognized you in these times. You protected people…you were honest and persistent. If you're going to put all you've **become** to waste and focus on what you **were** perhaps _you_ should be the one going off and hanging himself."

Yami blinked in astonishment. "Did you just compliment me?"

Bakura smirked. "Don't let it go to your head."

* * *

(cackles) Oh wonderful! I enjoyed giving that to you guys! Now you're probably full of questions! hehehe!

I wouldn't mind getting reviews for this...(smiles hopefully) If you do I'll reply to them on chapter one when Beyond Tomorrow, Before Today has begun! Yay!

Until then! Peace out!


End file.
